Anata ni Dewanakereba
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Menikah agar pernikahan Naruto tidak batal membuat seorang Hyuga Neji terjebak dalam rasa bersalah. Melibatkan seseorang karena rasa penasarannya. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, kebersamaan membuatnya mengerti kenapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke mencintai Haruno Sakura begitu dalam. Karena ia pun akhirnya merasakan hal yang sama, jatuh cinta itu pada sosok Haruno Sakura./Au/NejiSaku
1. Lamaran Tak Terduga

Samar akan sinar matahari masuk melalui celah jendela besar di sekeliling, membuat ruangan terang dengan indahnya cahaya ke emasan dari sang mentari. Samar terlihat pria yang sama dengan dirinya tersenyum menatap seseorang yang terlihat samar juga tersenyum lembut. Sosok itu memakai gaun putih dengan mahkota terbuat dari bunga yang membuatnya terlihat cantik saat sinar mentari membiaskan pada sosok itu. Kedua orang itu terlihat bahagia dengan pria yang kini menyatukan kening mereka dan berucap lembut;

"Aku mencintaimu... sangat."

Kelopak mata yang terpejam kini terbuka dengan menampilkan mata seindah mutiara. Buliran keringat membanjiri wajahnya yang terlihat menahan sesuatu. Sering. Setiap malam ia sering memimpikan hal yang sama seolah itu adalah hal yang pernah terjadi. Entahlah. Ada perasaan sakit dan rindu saat mimpi itu kembali menghiasi malamnya. Tapi kenapa?

Pria dengan rambut cokelat panjang yang tercerai berai pada bantal mengurut hidungnya karena kegelisahan yang menderanya karena mimpi itu. Mengambil udara dan menghembuskannya perlahan, ia bangkit, melirik jam yang terletak pada meja di samping ranjang. Sekali lagi, dengan tarikan napas dalam ia melangkah untuk memulai aktifitas harinya..

 **Anata ni Dewanakereba**

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

•

•

Story by Me

•

•

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji x Haruno Sakura

•

•

=

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu Neji?"

Pria bermata biru dengan rambut kuning melihat pria yang jadi lawan bicaranya dengan satu alis terangkat. Pria sedingin Neji yang tidak pernah terlihat gusar kini nampak aneh dengan sangat jelas karena kelakuannya beberapa kali menghembuskan napas tidak keruan.

Pria yang menjadi objek tanya dari pria pirang itu mendengus. Mata seindah mutiara dengan rambut cokelat panjang yang di ikatnya pada ujung rambut tidak membuatnya hilang pesona. Bahkan ia terlihat lebih maskulin dan membuat kaum hawa menjerit meminta untuk menjadikannya kekasih, isteri jika berpapasan dengannya, dan itu sering terjadi.

Matanya melirik ponsel yang bergetar untuk kesekian kalinya dan ia abaikan, lagi. Memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum kini membukanya kembali, ia mendesah lelah dan sangat terpaksa meraih ponsel miliknya dan menjawab telepon yang mengusiknya sejak semalam.

"Aku akan pulang dengan calon istriku."

Ia berucap tegas langsung pada jawaban yang sudah ia tahu apa pertanyaan yang akan di ucapkan oleh orang itu. Beberapa hari ini ia terus di teror dengan pertanyaan seperti, kekasih dan menikah. Oleh karena itulah ia swdikit tidak suka. Menutup sambungan teleponnya dan meletakannya dengan sedikit keras membuat pria yang masih berada di ruangannya meringis, memandangnya ngeri.

"Aku tidak percaya jika selama ini ternyata kau punya kekasih."ucapnya dengan tawa kecil akan ucapan Neji tadi seolah lelucon yang baru saja di dengar nya dari seorang Hyuga Neji.

Pria yang sudah kembali terlihat tenang melirik sahabat sekaligus akan menjadi iparnya itu dan mendengus pelan.

"Kau percaya itu?"

"Tentu saja, bagaimana?"

Sekali lagi pria beriris seindah mutiara itu mendengus kasar entah untuk kesekian kalinya. Kenapa masalah seperti ini harus juga di atur oleh orang tua sedangkan yang akan menjalani hidup adalah dirinya.

"Kau akan menikah dan aku yang di desak." kesalnya yang tiada terkira mengingat perkataan di telepon tadi.

Uzumaki Naruto sahabat sekaligus akan menjadi iparnya itu akan menikah, akan tetapi Ayahnya tidak ingin menikahkan mereka sebelum ia yang menikah terlebih dahulu dan itu membuatnya gila karena suruhan yang tidak masuk akal. Itu adalah kisahnya dan Ayahnya memaksa akan menikahkannya dengan anak kolega perusahaan yang sangat di kenal nya dan itu merupakan ancaman besar baginya.

Pria yang sejak tadi menjadi pemerhati dan pendengar akhirnya mengerti apa yang membuat seorang Hyuga Neji begitu kesal tidak keruan. Ia dan Hinata memang berencana akan menikah namun Hinata menunda dengan alasan Ayahnya ingin Neji terlebih dahulu menikah, sedangkan pria Hyuga itu sama sekali tidak sedang memiliki kekasih.

"Cari saja sekarang." usul Naruto enteng dan Neji menatapnya datar. Perkataan Naruto baginya seolah mencari seseorang yang akan di ajaknya menikah adalah seperti diskonan saja, dan itu tidak mungkin.

"Aku tidak akan menikah dan kalian juga tidak akan menikah aku puas akan hal itu." ujar Neji yang bergurau namun terlihat serius. Ayolah, ini memang bawaan lahir jika jiwa seorang Hyuuga memang kaku.

"Kau jahat sekali Neji. Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu ke biro jodoh."

"Kau tidak akan bisa menemui Hinata besoknya." ancam Neji serius akan ucapan Naruto. Jika benar seperti itu ia benar-benar akan membuat pria kuning itu menyesal karena tindakan bodohnya. Sangat mengerikan berkencan buta lewat perkenalan dunia maya dan berakhir pertemuan nyata dan membayangkan itu saja membuatnya merinding.

"Aku bercanda Neji," Naruto mendengus karena ancaman Neji yang membuatnya takut. Pria ini tidak bisa di ajak bercanda dan main-main jika sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini apalagi ini masalah pribadinya yang tentu saja sangat sensitif.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bukan kah kau bilang barusan akan membawa calon istrimu pada _Tou-san_?" tanya Naruto akan apa yang dilakukan Neji mempertangung jawabkan ucapannya tadi kepada Ayahnya. Naruto sudah memanggil Ayah Hinata dengan _Tou-san_ karena memang sudah terbiasa apalagi sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah.

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Menghembuskan napas panjang, Naruto beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah menuju pintu saat suara ketukan terdengar.

"SAKURA- _CHAN_!"

Naruto berteriak girang dan langsung memeluk orang tersebut.

"S-sesak baka!"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ah, masuklah." Naruto mempersilahkan orang itu masuk juga.

Perempuan bersurai merah muda panjang itu tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Ia masuk setelah sebelumnya memeluk Naruto kembali terlebih dahulu. Netra hijaunya terkejut saat melihat ada orang lain di dalam ruangan Naruto yang menatapnya seolah benci seperti baru saja melihat hal Menjijikan, dan itu sangat jelas terlihat.

"Ah, perkenalkan dia Haruno Sakura sahabat sekaligus sekertaris baruku dan ini Hyuga Neji."

Perempuan yang di sebut Naruto itu tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan tangannya pada pria yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Haruno Sakura, salam kenal."

Pria dingin yang sama sekali tidak merespon hanya menatapnya datar dan membuang wajahnya ke arah lain membuat perempuan itu mengangkat alis dan tertawa kecil setelahnya. Melihat gelagat pria itu membuat perempuan itu paham sekarang kenapa raut wajah lelaki itu terlihat risih, apalagi dia mempunyai marga yang sama dengan Hinata bisa di pastikan pria itu adalah saudara Hinata.

"Jangan ragukan Naruto, dia hanya mencintai satu wanita dan aku hanya sahabat kecilnya."

Pria dingin itu hanya diam tanpa kata. Namun ia bisa melihat kesungguhan akan ucapannya dan Sakura hanya tersenyum menatap balik lelaki yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

Melihat keadaan ini Naruto duduk di sisi sofa dan merangkul Sakura.

"Hinata- _chan_ sudah kenal dengan Sakura dan Sakura adalah keluargaku sejak kecil, asal kau tahu saja." ujar Naruto menjelaskan dan mengacak surai merah muda Sakura asal membuat perempuan itu berdecak sebal.

"Berantakan baka!"

Naruto tertawa sedangkan Neji masih terlihat risih akan kelakuan kedua orang itu. Pasalnya ia tidak pernah melihat perlakuan seperti itu walaupun ia pernah mempunyai sahabat di SMA dulu.

"Dengar ya, aku menjadi sekertarismu untuk sementara menggantikan Ino yang sedang cuti hamil dan juga sekalian menunggu pernikahan kalian." Sakura menjelaskan alasan ia kembali ke Konoha semata karena Ino dan Naruto.

"Sayangnya pernikahanku sepertinya harus di tunda karena satu orang penghalang Sakura- _chan_." jelas Naruto sambil melirik Neji yang mendengus karena tatapan Naruto seolah menyalahkannya sekarang. Ayolah menikah ya menikah saja sana.

"K-kenapa? Aku sudah ke sini jangan membuatku rugi." tanya Sakura yang tidak percaya akan perkataan Naruto. Lagipula ia kesini memang demi menyaksikan pernikahan Naruto.

"Kau berkata seakan aku barang lelang dan kau akan rugi jika tidak sesuai keinginan saja." keluh Naruto yang kini bersandar pada bahu Sakura.

Lagi-lagi Hyuga Neji di buat muak akan tingkah Naruto pada perempuan itu. Apa Hinata tidak tahu jika kekasihnya seperti itu pada perempuan lain selain dirinya.

"Ah, aku ingin berkeliling dulu." Sakura ingat akan seseorang yang di kenalnya sedang menunggunya untuk berbicang. Bangun, ia pamit kepada kedua pria itu dan meninggalkan ruangan yang kini mendadak sunyi seolah baru saja ada badai melanda.

"Kau yakin dia sahabatmu?" tanya Neji yang masih curiga setelah pintu tertutup.

Naruto tertawa renyah sesaat sebelum wajahnya berganti murung.

"Kau tahu Sasuke kan?"

Neji sangat tahu pria bermarga Uchiha yang merupakan adik dari Uchiha Itachi yang meninggal dua tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan tragis. Tidak lebih seperti itu yang ia ketahui tentang penerus kedua perusahaan Uchiha itu.

"Hn."

"Dia kekasih Sasuke yang sebenarnya akan menikah sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Aku, Sasuke dan Sakura- _chan_ adalah sahabat sejak kecil dan mereka berdua memang tidak bisa di pisahkan. Aku dan Sasuke sangat mencintainya dan aku menyerah karena nyatanya Sakura- _chan_ mencintai kami berdua namun dengan berbeda artian. Aku pun menerimanya dan menganggap Sakura- _chan_ adikku. Dia sangat periang namun saat ini semua yang di tunjukannya, keceriaan dan senyumannya hanyalah palsu untuk menutupi kesedihannya."

"Kau mencintainya kenapa kau ingin menikahi adikku?"

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya pelan karena sikap Neji yang nyatanya belum paham akan ceritanya.

"Aku sudah bilang aku menyerah dan perasaan cintaku pada Hinata berbeda dengan Sakura. meskipun aku mencintai Sakura bukan ingin memilikinya seperti seorang lelaki kepada wanita yang ingin menjadikannya pacar dan sebagainya tapi karena sampai kapanpun Sakura- _chan_ adalah adikku.

Hinata- _chan_ , dia adalah segalanya yang aku inginkan dan itulah arti cintaku kepada Hinata- _chan_. Sama dengan perasaanmu kepada Hinata dan aku kepada Sakura yang menganggap mereka adik, Neji."

Neji paham akan apa yang di katalan Naruto. Tapi sikap Naruto yang bebas tentu saja tidak sama dengannya yang merupakan seorang yang kaku.

"Aku pegang kata-katamu Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk dengan cengirannya.

"Pasti."

Keheningan melanda mereka sesaat karena terhanyut pikirannya masing-masing.

"Aku akan kembali ke Kantor."

Hyuga Neji bangun dan bersiap pergi meninggalkan ruangan Naruto. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat sesuatu tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya.

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

Naruto bangun dan berjalan menuju jendela besar yang ada pada ruangannya.

"Bisakah aku menggantikannya?"

Naruto cukup terkejut saat perkataan itu keluar dari bibir Neji. Tapi saat ini Neji terlihat serius saat mengatakannya dan itu sungguh-sungguh.

"Itu keputusan Sakura- _chan_."

"Kau ingin menikah bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana pun akan aku lakukan demi Hinata- _chan_. Tapi, tidak jika harus melukai Sakura- _chan_."

Naruto berharap apa yang di ucapkannya bisa Neji pahami.

Neji terdiam mencerna ucapan Naruto. mengerti, ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Hm."

.

.

.

Neji duduk bersandar pada kursi kerjanya. Ruangannya bernuansa putih dan bersih membuat siapa saja yang berada di sini nyaman untuk tinggal lama sekalipun. Pikirannya kembali teringat akan cerita Naruto.

 _Sasuke Uchiha_

Nama yang tidak asing baginya dan mungkin saja tidak akan pernah di lupakan nya. Pria sedingin dan juga merupakan saingan nya ternyata bisa luluh kepada satu orang gadis. Sebelumnya ia tidak peduli akan pria itu karena ia termasuk pria yang tidak menghiraukan orang lain. Namun semua itu berubah kala kejadian yang membuatnya membenci pria itu. Kabar meninggalnya pun yang seharusnya membuatnya senang nyatanya membuatnya semakin membencinya. Dan hari ini, kenyataan yang membuatnya tertarik semakin ia menginginkannya.

"Siapa dirimu sampai seorang Sasuke mencintaimu seperti itu." gumamnya dan memejamkan mata setelahnya mengingat kembali memori-memori yang membuatnya sakit.

.

.

.

Sakura mendesah lega saat tangga yang di tapakinya sudah berakhir pada lantai dasar. Jam kantor sudah usai mungkin setengah jam yang lalu dan ia memang terlambat karena turun dengan memakai tangga darurat tidak menaiki lift seperti pegawai lainnya. Dengan pelan juga ia sambil menikmati suasana yang membuatnya mengulang memori tentang dirinya.

Naruto sudah pulang lebih awal karena ada janji dan Sakura memakluminya. Sebagai calon pasangan yang akan segera menikah mungkin memang sedang sibuk-sibuknya, berbeda dengannya yang seorang single yang tidak ada kegiatan lain selain menyibukan diri sendiri. Sebagai sekertaris sementara Naruto ia sekarang tahu jadwal sahabatnya ini dan bersyukur Ino ternyata sangat tangguh dengan jadwal yang padat seperti itu. Kepribadian Ino yang memang cerewet berbanding terbalik jika masalah profesionalisme, ia akui itu. Beruntungnya Ino yang sebentar lagi akan memiliki si kecil sedangkan ia...

"Aku baik-baik saja." ujarnya meyakinkan diri sendiri tentang keadaannya sekarang.

... Masih terjebak dengan satu nama dan cinta hingga saat ini.

"Apa Naruto ada?"

Suara seseorang yang sepertinya bertanya kepadanya membuatnya teralih. Mendongak, Sakura menoleh pada sumber suara. Ah, pria Hyuga yang merupakan Kakak dari Hinata (sudah di ceritakan Naruto siapa Hyuga Neji itu ) datang kemari untuk menemui Naruto lagi.

"Dia sudah pergi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu Hyuga- _san_."

Neji tidak berkata lagi saat perempuan yang menjadi sekertaris Naruto itu menjelaskan jika Naruto sudah pulang sejak tadi. Tatapan datarnya tertuju pada perempuan yang sepertinya kelelahan dan hanya melihat saja sudah pasti jika perempuan itu baru saja turun melalui tangga.

"Apa lift nya rusak?"

Sakura menggeleng sebagai jawabannya dan Neji menaikan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

Lama dalam keheningan yang membuat Sakura tidak nyaman, akhirnya ia pamit terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau begitu saya duluan, sampai jumpa Hyuga- _san_." ucapnya berbungkuk kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Neji dalam kesunyian.

Sorot mata yang tidak bisa di tebak itu kini hanya tertuju pada punggung perempuan merah muda yang berjalan semakin menjauhinya. Rambut merah muda panjangnya yang tergerai indah dia kibaskan hingga terlihat leher putih jenjang yang membuat dadanya berdetak tidak keruan. Memegangi dadanya, Neji mengambil napas sedalam mungkin dan mengusir pikiran anehnya.

.

.

.

"Hujan, Kau tidak bawa mobil?"

Sakura lagi-lagi di kejutkan dengan pria itu. Hujan yang mungkin saja sudah turun setengah jam yang lalu membuatnya harus tertahan karena ia tadi hanya menaiki bus saat berangkat. Melirik ke samping dimana pria jangkung itu berdiri tepat si sisinya, Sakura bisa melihat sosok yang benar-benar mengingatnya pada sosok seseorang. Hidung mancung, rahang yang tegas, wajah yang rupawan, rambut cokelat panjang yang indah, wajah datar dan sikap dingin itu benar-benar mengingatkan nya.

"Kau terpesona padaku?"

Sakura menaikan alisnya saat pertanyaan aneh (baginya) itu terucap dari pria itu.

"Siapa maksud anda?"

Neji menoleh dan menatap Sakura tanpa kata. Dapat ia lihat netra hijau itu berbeda seperti gadis yang sering di temuinya. Biasanya mata mereka akan berbinar tapi tidak dengan dia. Tapi, walaupun begitu netra hijau itu seolah ingin mengajak nya dalam sesuatu yang lain, yang membuatnya kembali merasakan debaran.

"Hn."

Sakura tertawa kecil menanggapi pemikiran yang bisa di bilang narsis itu.

"Anda punya selera humor juga ternyata."

Tidak tahu kenapa dengan tawa dan senyuman itu yang sepertinya nyata. Wajah itu tidak cantik tapi kenapa bisa dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Tubuhnya tidak seseksi artis tapi kenapa Sasuke tergila-gila? Dan mengingat perkataan Naruto jika apa yang di tampil kan nya sekarang hanyalah kepura-puraan semata bukan tulus yang dari hatinya.

Hujan masih mengguyur dengan derasnya dan Neji merutuki dirinya karena bisa-bisanya ia kembali ke kantor Naruto entah untuk urusan apa. Melirik perempuan yang masih berdiri di sampingnya Neji akhirnya berkata;

"Jika tidak keberatan aku bisa mengantarkanmu."

"Tidak."

Sikap tegas penolakan nya membuat Neji semakin tidak mengerti. Apa perempuan ini sedang jual mahal agar semua orang semakin penasaran?

"Hujan akan lama."

Sakura menghela napas panjang karena pria ini seolah mendesaknya.

"Tid-"

Perkataan Sakura terhenti karena apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Pria ini memariknya dan berlari menembus hujan untuk menuju salah satu mobil yang ada di depan gedung. Pria itu melindunginya dari hujan dengan jasnya saat membuka pintu mobil untuknya. Setelah ia masuk kemudian dia berputar ke pintu mobil yang lain.

"Ini gunakan ini untukmu."

Neji menyerahkan sapu Tangannya untuk Sakura sedangkan ia yang sedikit basah hanya mengelap wajah memakai tangannya. Membuka jasnya yang basah, ia letakan pada bangku penumpang.

"Tidak terima kasih." Sakura menolak itu namun Neji tetap menyodorkan sapu tangan itu untuknya.

"Ambilah, aku minta maaf."

Dengan ragu karena tidak ingin lagi berdebat akhirnya Sakura mengambil itu dan memakainya untuk mengelap wajahnya yang basah.

"Aa."

Keheningan melanda mereka yang masih berada di dalam mobil yang belum di nyalakan. Sakura melirik pria yang masih mengibaskan kemeja putihnya yang basah hingga dapat ia lihat tubuhnya itu. Mendesah pelan, ia ambilkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya ia juga membawanya.

"Ambilah."

Sakura menyerahkan sapu tangan putih bercorak sakura pada ujungnya. Sapu tangan itu adalah miliknya yang berharga yang selalu dibawanya.

Merasa ada yang menyentuh, Neji menoleh dan terkejut saat perempuan itu memberikan sapu tangan juga. Sempat ragu, akhirnya ia mengambilnya saat netra hijau itu memandangnya entah dengan tatapan yang lagi-lagi membuatnya merasa aneh.

"Hn."

Tertegun. Harum dari sapu tangan itu membuatnya terdiam. Aroma lembut yang membuatnya tenang dan itu menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak mengerti kau bersikeras mengajakku sedangkan kita belum saling kenal, Hyuga- _san_."

Apa yang di katakan perempuan itu benar. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia peduli dan mengajaknya dengan bersusah payah seperti ini. Semakin ingin tahu, sesuatu yang ada di dalam dirinya berusaha berontak untuk menerima semuanya.

Mengulurkan tangan, akhirnya Neji memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hyuga Neji."

Sempat ragu karena tadi pria itu menolak dan kini ia sendiri yang mengulurkan tangannya. Tidak mau berpikir tidak baik, Sakura akhirnya membalasnya.

"Haruno Sakura salam kenal, Hyuga- _san_."

"Neji, kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu ya."

"Aa, baiklah kau pun bisa memanggilku Sakura."

Sakura untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum dan itu terlihat Neji adalah senyuman tulus bukan pura-pura semata.

"Hn. Sakura."

"Neji- _san_."

Mereka berdua saling pandang saat penggilan masing-masing terucap bersamaan. Sakura tertawa kecil meresponnya sedangkan Neji mendengus menahan tawanya.

"Bisa berangkat sekarang?"

Neji mengangguk dan mulai menyalakan mesin. Setelah yakin ia pun menjalankan mobilnya ke tempat tujuan mereka.

.

.

"Hujannya masih deras."

Sakura mendesah pelan saat hujan masih turun dengan derasnya.

Di sampingnya, Neji tidak berkata apapun melainkan ikut melihat hujan seperti yang di lakukan Sakura. Keheningan melanda mereka sejak tadi. Dalam perjalanan pun mereka tidak banyak berbicara dan hanya Sakura yang menanyainya beberapa pertanyaan tentang Hinata dan Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke

Nama itu kembali melintas di pikirannya. Melirik Sakura yang masih menatap hujan dengan asiknya itu membuatnya semakin penasaran.

"Sakura."

"Hm, ada apa Neji- _san_?"

Terdiam beberapa saat karena masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, Neji akhirnya berucap yang tidak terduga.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Sakura mengerjakan matanya tidak mengerti akan ucapan Neji.

Menikah?

"Maksud Neji- _san_?"

Mengambil napas sebanyak yang ia bisa hirup Neji melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Aku menyukaimu menikahlah denganku."

Cukup terkejut memang mendengar ajakan yang tidak masuk akal itu. Tapi apa yang Neji katakan tidaklah serius.

"Jangan bercanda Neji- _san_. Pernikahan bukan main-main dan kau bilang suka padaku? Kau bercanda." ucap Sakura yang tertawa meremehkan ucapan Neji yang baginya sangat keterlaluan. Mereka sehari baru bertemu dan tiba-tiba mengajaknya menikah.

"Aku serius."

"Aku yakin atas dasar suka tidak lah cukup kuat hingga kau berani mengatakan itu padaku kan?"

Neji tertegun mendengar pemahaman Sakura. Nyatanya perempuan ini pintar dan sulit di tebak.

"Kau tahu Naruto bilang tidak akan menikah karena aku kan?"

Sakura ingat akan perkataan Naruto tadi pagi.

"Sayangnya pernikahanku sepertinya harus di tunda karena satu orang penghalang Sakura-chan."

"Kau menghalangi pernikahan mereka?"

"Ayahku tidak akan menikahkan mereka sebelum aku yang menikah terlebih dahulu."

"Kenapa harus aku? Memangnya kau tidak punya kekasih atau apa?"

Lagi-lagi Neji harus menarik napas panjang untuk berbicara dengan Sakura yang sepertinya perlu tenaga lebih.

"Kau sahabat yang sudah Naruto anggap sebagai adiknya dan aku yakin kau akan melakukan itu untuknya."

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu." kali ini Sakura mendengus kesal yang tidak terkira. Suka dan nyatanya pria ini hanya memanfaatkan keadaan saja.

"Aku pun ingin melakukan demi adikku."

"Cari yang lain saja."

"Tidak ada yang cocok."

Apa katanya?

"Kau berbicara seolah dunia ini kehabisan stok perempuan saja."

"Nyatanya aku tidak pandai memikat hati perempuan dan aku tidak pandai merajut hubungan."

Sakura meremas sapu tangan milik Neji yang masih berada di genggamannya. Cukup sulit baginya dan memang tidak mungkin.

"Aku tahu kau sedang tidak memiliki seseorang seperti kekasih bukan?"

Sakura lagi lagi mendengus pelan. Sangat yakin jika Neji tahu dari Naruto.

"Seberapa banyak dari cerita Naruto yang kau tahu tentangku?" tanya Sakura yang yakin jika Neji tahu tentang dirinya dari Naruto.

"Tidak banyak. Hanya kalian teman sejak lahir itu saja."

"Neji- _san_ ," Sakura berkata pelan dengan hati-hati. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi kepada pria ini yang terus memaksanya. "Pernikahan bukan hal main-main seolah itu hal biasa saja."

"Aku tahu."

"Kenapa tahu terus memaksaku kalau begitu?"

Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa dengan pria ini terus memaksanya. Neji tahu pernikahan bukan hal main-main tapi saat ini dia seolah menyepelekan hal itu.

"Pertama aku menyukaimu, kedua demi Naruto dan Hinata."

"Kau sangat lucu mengatakan menyukaiku."

"Aku serius."

Kali ini Sakura terdiam menatap lurus jauh ke dalam mata seindah mutiara itu. Sejauh apapun ia menatapnya saat ini, tatapan itu sulit di pahami.

"Aku tid-"

Lagi-lagi apa yang dilakukan Neji membuat Sakura terkejut bukan main. Pria Hyuga itu menariknya hingga jarak wajahnya bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi akan aku buktikan dan membuatmu melupakan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Apa maks-"

Netra hijau Sakura membulat apa yang menimpanya saat ini. Hyuga Neji menciumnya setelah menyebut nama yang sangat sakral baginya itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura akhirnya bisa mendorong Neji menjauh.

"Kau-"

Sakura membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil di ikuti Neji yang berusaha mengejarnya.

"BERI AKU WAKTU UNTUK MEYAKINKANMU SAKURA!"

Neji terhenti karena Sakura sudah jauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sial!

Entah kenapa perasaannya sesak saat melihat Sakura menangis sebelum perempuan itu keluar meninggalkannya dalam kehampaan dan penyesalan.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan." desahnya menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

•

•

•

•

•

 **To be continued**

Lagi ke pincut NejiSaku, Lagi haha

maafkan saya.

Yang lainnya sedang di usahakan lanjut walaupun susah T.T

Sebentar lagi SasuSaku Fanday.. ayo kita rayakan _

 **Wyd Rei Sei Gilg Kuran Tanaka**

 **ckrg**


	2. Menerima

Meski langit malam yang terlihat indah saat hujan reda membuat bintang-bintang nampak jelas di sana tidak membuat Neji tertarik. Bayangan akan kejadian tadi masih mengganggu pikirannya.

Mata hijau seindah hutan menyejukan itu, bibir merah merekah dan juga wajah yang cantik saat tersenyum membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling walau hanya untuk sesaat. Awalnya ia tidak melihat ada yang special dan Sakura sama seperti yang lainnya, tapi baru sebentar memperhatikannya saja membuatnya berdebar tidak karuan dan itu nyatanya tidak bisa di sangkalnya.

Satu tangan terangkat menyentuh bibirnya dan kembali mengingat bagaimana ia telah mencium Sakura tadi dengan perasaan tenang. Terbawa suasana mungkin saja, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Sebagai pria yang tidak pernah menyentuh wanita tentu saja ia sangat canggung dan melakukan hal 'itu' menurutnya bukan hal biasa. Tangannya terus berpindah menyentuh dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Jika kau masih ada, aku yakin bisa melihat kemurkaan seorang Sasuke."

Ucapnya menyebut Sasuke yang tentu saja tidak ada di dunia ini lagi.

Neji menarik napas dalam, menghirup udara sejuk dari sisa hujan tadi. Memejamkan mata, bayangan wajah Sakura yang tersenyum kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau benar-benar jatuh cinta dengannya?"

 **Anata ni Dewanakereba**

Naruto dan tokoh yang ada pada cerita mutlak milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

story by Me

.

Neji Hyuga x Sakura Haruno

.

Masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan (selalu)

.

.

.

••••••

"Ini berkas nya."

Sakura menyerahkan beberapa dokumen dan menaruhnya di meja Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat murung dan Naruto bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto sangat terlihat cemas karena raut wajah Sakura yang terlihat masam dan berubah-ubah dalam waktu sekejap. Hal ini sudah sangat ia hafal jika sesuatu sedang mengganggu sahabatnya itu. Apa tentang pekerjaannya? Kemarin ia memang meninggalkannya duluan karena harus menemui Hinata.

"Tidak ada." jawab Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, tidak ingin mengingat apa yang telah menjadi pengganggu pikirannya sejak kemarin. Jika Naruto tahu masalahnya dengan Neji kemarin itu sangat tidak baik dan bisa berdampak pada hubungannya dengan Hinata nantinya dan ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto yang masih penasaran dengan mata tertuju pada tatapan Sakura yang dengan jelas menghindarinya bermaksud tidak ingin ia tahu untuk saat ini.

"Tentu saja. Nanti siang kita makan ramen bagaimana?"

"Hei kau mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan memancingku ya."

Sakura terkekeh dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan Naruto dengan melambaikan tangannya.

"Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan."

Helaan napas panjang Naruto lakukan setelah punggung Sakura menghilang dari balik pintu yang sudah tertutup. Meskipun ia tahu Sakura sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganggunya, ia tidak bisa ikut campur jika Sakura belum ingin memberi tahukannya. Lagipula Sakura bukan tipe orang yang tertutup Kepadanya. Dengan gelagatnya saja Naruto sudah paham apa yang terjadi dan jika sudah waktunya jugalah Sakura akan bercerita pada akhirnya.

.

.

"Neji ada apa?"

Naruto yang baru saja akan keluar dengan Sakura (menagih janji Sakura) untuk makan siang di kejutkan dengan kedatangan Neji yang tiba-tiba di kantornya. Calon Kakak iparnya itu berjalan dengan tenang dan seperti biasa wajah datar tanpa ekspresi itu yang anehnya di sukai para perempuan.

Neji melirik Sakura yang menyibukan diri dengan ponsel dan ia merasa jika perempuan itu sedang menghindarinya.

"Ingin mengajakmu makan siang.".

Bibir Naruto berkedut mendengar penuturan Neji. Alasan konyol yang tidak pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya dan kali ini Neji mengajaknya makan siang? Yang benar saja. Lirikan Neji sempat ia lihat dan ia pun mengerti alasan sebenarnya Neji ke sini.

"Baiklah kita makan bersama dengan Sakura- _chan_ juga. Ayo!"

"Kalian saja aku di kan-"

"Kau kan yang mentraktirku Sakura- _chan_." Ucap Naruto yang terlihat merajuk dan tatapan Naruto tertuju pada Neji yang untungnya mengerti akan lirikannya jika pria Uzumaki itu sedang merayu Sakura.

"Sepertinya Sakura tidak suka ada aku di sini." Ucap Neji dengan suara yang terdengar kecewa membuat Sakura mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah ayo."

Naruto menarik Sakura untuk mengikutinya menuju mobilnya berada sedangkan Neji mendengus mengikuti kemana Naruto mengajak Sakura.

Langkah Naruto terhenti saat merasakan orang lain mengikutinya. Benar saja Neji mengikutinya kini.

"Kau kan punya mobil, mau ikut dengan kami?"

"Aa." Neji menyetujui ajakan Naruto untuk ikut dengan mereka.

Ikhlas tapi tidak ikhlas Naruto berjalan dengan dumelan yang nampak jelas membuat Sakura langsung memukul punggungnya.

"Baka."

"Awww, sakit Sakura- _chan_." keluh Naruto kesakitan yang dibuat-buatnya.

Sakura tertawa pelan dan Neji hanya menyaksikannya dengan diam.

"Kau yakin akan ikut dengan kami?"

Naruto bertanya kepada Neji setelah mereka masuk ke mobilnya. Sakura duduk di kursi belakang sedangkan Neji duduk di kursi depan.

"Aa."

"Aku akan makan ramen."

Neji terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali berkata.

"Aku juga."

Naruto mengangguk, menyalakan mobil kemudian. Ia sangat ingat jika Neji tidak suka makan ramen dan untuk kali ini dalam mengenal Hyuga Neji ia bisa melihat pria dingin itu memakan makanan kesukaannya.

.

.

.

Ramen sudah siap untuk di makan sedangkan Naruto sibuk dengan telepon yang di terimanya. Neji masih terdiam menatap Sakura yang sedang memakan ramen miliknya. Netra keperakannya terus mengawasi Sakura hingga perempuan itu terusik (sejak tadi sadar di tatap) karena Neji terus menatapnya dengan sorot mata itu lagi dan Sakura tidak ingin terjerat kedalam pesonanya.

"Jika kau terus menatapku seperti itu ramenmu akan dingin Neji- _san_."

Perkataan Sakura tidak mengejutkan Neji yang tahu jika Sakura pasti menyadarinya. Menuruti perkataan sakura ia pun mulai memegangi sumpit untuk memakan ramen miliknya.

"Maaf."

Satu kata yang terucap dari Neji (yang sudah menelan ramen yang ia kunyah) untuk Sakura. Menyesal akan sikapnya kemarin dan Sakura tahu apa yang membuatnya mengatakan hal itu, yang memang seharusnya.

"Hn."

Sakura kembali sibuk dengan ramen nya membuat Neji merasa di acuhkan saat ini.

"Maaf lama, apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Tidak ada." jawab Sakura dan Neji bersamaan sehingga membuat Naruto menaikan sebelah alis menatap mereka curiga.

Ada yang tidak beres dengan mereka dan ia sangat yakin akan hal itu. Masih dengan tatapan yang penuh selidik, Naruto pun duduk bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kalian menikah saja sana."Perkataan Naruto barusan membuat Sakura mendadak tersedak sedangkan Neji mendengus seolah mengatakan 'aku sudah mengajaknya kemarin'.

Sakura meraih gelas dan meminumnya dengan cepat. Menoleh, ia layangkan tatapan tajam pada sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu Naruto?"

Naruto cukup terkejut melihat reaksi mereka yang diluar perkiraan. Gelagat mereka memang mencurigakan apalagi dengan perkataan Neji kemarin membuatnya semakin yakin jika mereka memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Kalian serasi."

Sakura sontak memandang Neji dengan mata menyipit seolah melakukan kontak mata dengan pria Hyuga itu.

Menghela napas perlahan, Neji membalas menatap Sakura dengan raut datar namun bisa di baca perempuan itu jika Neji sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang Naruto bicarakan.

"Aku kesini bahkan untuk melihatmu menikah."

"Aku tidak akan menikah jika kalian tidak menikah."

Mengangkat sumpit hingga di depan wajah Naruto, Sakura bersungut ketus.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kita? Dia yang harus menikah bukan aku." tegas Sakura memperjelas perkataan Naruto tentang siapa penghalang pernikahannya.

Naruto meringis dan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya minta maaf.

" _Gomen ne_ ," ujarnya dengan kekehan ringan. Bisa gawat jika Sakura marah saat ini. Dan lagi, ia memang sengaja agar wajah muram itu tidak lagi nampak di wajah kesayangannya itu.

"Kau..."

"Akhirnya kau marah padaku dan itu lebih melegakan."

Sakura terdiam dan menatap Naruto. Sudah berapa kali ia membuat Naruto cemas dan lagi-lagi dia menariknya untuk keluar dari pikirannya yang menyedihkan yang selalu membelenggunya. Tersenyum, Sakura menarik mangkuk ramen Naruto dan memakannya hingga sang pemilik meraung tidak terima.

"Hei kau nanti jadi babi seperti Ino mau hah." Naruto menarik Sakura dengan merangkulnya dan mereka berakhir dengan tertawa bersama.

Neji yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan adegan drama _live_ di depannya akhirnya menghembuskan napas perlahan. Melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto membuatnya yakin jika Sakura benar-benar dalam pikiran yang tidak baik, yang tentunya ia adalah penyebab yang paling utama.

"Apa kau tidak bilang kepada _Tou-san_ untuk menikah tanpa syarat?"

Akhirnya Neji memulai pembicaraan dan langsung menanyai Naruto pada masalahnya.

Naruto menatap Neji sambil mengunyah ramen yang belum tertelan sepenuhnya. Setelah makanan _favorite_ -nya itu turun melalui tenggorokannya ia pun berbicara.

"Harus menunggu kau terlebih dahulu."

Neji melirik Sakura yang kebetulan sedang memperhatikan pembicaraannya dengan Naruto. Perempuan itu membuang muka dan kembali menyibukan diri pada ramen miliknya yang baru di makan setengahnya.

"Aku ingin melamar seseorang," ujar Neji yang lagi lagi sembari melirik Sakura yang masih sibuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada tempat lain.

Naruto sontak tersedak mendengar ucapan Neji yang baru pertama kalinya dan itu sulit sekali di percaya. Selama ini Neji tidak pernah memiliki ketertarikan pada perempuan apalagi menginginkan suatu hubungan serius. Naruto terdiam saat Neji tanpa sengaja sedang mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya. Tatapan Neji kali ini ia yakini jika Pria yang akan menjadi iparnya itu sedang penasaran dan tertarik pada Sakura. Tapi mengingat apa yang di alami Sakura membuat Naruto tidak menyetujuinya apalagi jika harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan Sakura. Ia sudah berjanji kepada Sasuke untuk menjaganya.

"Neji."

Sebutan Namanya oleh Naruto yang terdengar serius membuat Neji mengubah perhatiannya pada sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Aa?"

Pernikahan bukan untuk hal main-main dan lagi, ini adalah ikatan sekali seumur hidup."

"Aku tahu."

"Jika tahu harusnya kau berkencan dan mencari yang serius."

Neji menyanggah dagu menggunakan satu tangannya. Lirikan mata peraknya kembali tertuju pada Sakura dan kali ini terang-terangan seolah ingin menunjukan kepada Naruto.

"Aku tahu pernikahan harus di dasari dengan namanya cinta. Tapi aku tidak keberatan menikah dan merasakan cinta setelahnya karena aku sangat yakin dengan hatiku saat aku mengajaknya menikah."

Tubuh Sakura menegang dan kali ini ia menolehkan pandangannya pada Neji yang nyatanya masih menatapnya penuh kilatan emosi yang tidak terbaca. Sempat ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun di urungkannya dengan mengalihkannya meminum minuman miliknya. Tidak habis pikir Neji kembali membahas hal yang ingin di lupakannya dengan segera mungkin.

"Aku pamit sebentar." Sakura bangun untuk berpamitan ke belakang yang sebenarnya ingin pergi saat ini juga. Tapi mengingat ia ke sini bersama Naruto membuatnya tidak enak hati.

"Mau ke belakang?" tanya Naruto yang menatap Sakura dengan khawatir.

Melihat itu, Sakura merasa dirinya tidak berguna karena terus membuat Naruto khawatir tentangnya. Dengan senyuman ia tunjukan dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan kedua pria itu di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Sakura- _chan_?"

Naruto yang kebetulan sudah selesai makan ramennya langsung bertanya pada Neji yang sebenarnya sejak tadi ingin ia katakan namun di urungkan karena masih ada Sakura. Dengan tatapan serius ia layangkan kepada calon iparnya itu.

Meletakan gelas yang masih sisa setengahnya dengan pelan, Neji membalas tatapan tak kalah serius pada Naruto.

"Aku melamarnya." ucapnya langsung tanpa basa basi.

Sudah ku duga, gumam Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Kau tahu menyentuh hatinya saja sangat sulit, dan kau ingin bermain-main?"

"Aku serius."

Naruto mendengus dan tertawa pelan seolah mengejek perkataan Neji.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya? Kalian baru kenal kemarin, asal kau tak lupa Neji."

Sangat jelas jika kekesalan nampak di diri Naruto membahas ini. Sakura bukan hanya sekedar sahabat, tetapi juga orang yang harus di jaganya selamanya karena dia adalah keluarganya. Mendengar Neji yang menginginkan Sakura membuatnya marah, tidak terima. Jika saja mereka memang saling jatuh cinta dan menginginkan itu ia akan dengan bahagia menyambutnya tapi ini hanya keinginan Neji yang egois mementingkan dirinya sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan Sakura.

"Naruto."

Naruto hanya diam tanpa menjawab lagi. Perasaannya sedang tidak enak dan ia marah sekarang.

Melihat itu tidak lantas membuat Neji menyerah begitu saja. Apa yang di katakan Naruto memang benar adanya, tapi sesuatu di dirinya sangat menginginkan Sakura entah karena apa. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan dirinya yang ingin terus bertemu dengan Sakura. Apa ia sudah terjebak dengan pesona? Mungkin saja.

"Aku ingin menjaganya dengan menikahinya. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanya yang kau ceritakan kemarin jika dia sangat mencintai Uchiha itu. Tapi apa kau tidak kasihan melihatnya terjebak dalam kesendirian dan kesedihan terus menerus?

Sekeras-kerasnya batu akan mencair jika terus di tetesi air begitupun hati seseorang. Aku menginginkannya dan berharap dia akan membuka hati dan bahagia, itu saja."

"Tapi kau tidak mencintainya Neji."

Neji terdiam saat perkataan Naruto yang memang benar apa adanya, saat ini. Tapi kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besoknya bukan?

"Kita tidak akan tahu bagaimana sore, malam dan esok apa yang akan terjadi kan Naruto?"

"Tapi..."

"Aku hanya perlu persetujuanmu sebagai orang terdekat untuk membahagiakannya Naruto."

Perkataan Neji saat ini jujur dan Naruto sangat yakin akan hal itu. Tapi keraguan masih membayangnya apalagi menyangkut Sakura. Tapi, perkataan Neji tadi memang benar adanya jika Sakura sudah saatnya meraih kebahagiaan bukan kesendirian dan kesedihan yang selalu di tutupinya dengan kepalsuan semata.

"Itu semua adalah keputusan Sakura- _chan_."

Mendengar itu membuat Neji menarik sudut bibirnya. Meskipun ia yakin Naruto masih meragukannya tapi demi Sakura bahagia Naruto pasti mengijinkannya.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah menjelang saat ini. Jam kantor sudah usai tiga jam yang lalu dan kini Sakura berada di kedai minuman di sudut kota. Dengan dua orang teman kantor ia menghabiskan waktu yang memang sangat di butuhkannya saat ini. Entah sudah berapa gelas ia meminum minuman yang terasa pahit namun melegakan pikirannya saat ini. Mereka berbincang hal biasa namun semakin lama semakin melantur.

"Jadi Sakura- _san_ kau ke sini hanya sementara ya."

Sakura mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah akibat pengaruh minuman yang sudah menguasainya. Pikirannya di penuhi sosok lelaki yang dua hari terakhir ini selalu mengusiknya.

"Hei, a-apa aku bis-a menik-ah?"

Kedua temannya itu tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura yang sudah tidak jelas -terbata.

Salah satu temannya menuangkan bir itu pada gelas Sakura.

"Tentu saja, hahaha aku pun ingin."

"Hmm," Sakura bergumam dan kembali meminum minumannya dengan sekali tenggak.

"Tapi hatiku," Sakura menunjuk dadanya dan tertawa menyedihkan. "Tid-ak mungkin." gumamnya yang sudah menjatuhkan kepalanya pada meja.

"Cinta... bisa datang kapanpun Sakura- _san_."

Satu temannya pun sudah jatuh seperti Sakura, sedangkan satu lagi masih duduk dan sibuk menuangkan air beralkohol itu pada gelasnya.

"Wahh, pangeran berkuda putih." rancaunya dan menunjuk sesuatu tepat di belakang Sakura.

Sakura hanya bergumam sudah tidak kuasa menahan kepalanya yang sudah berat karena pengaruh alkohol.

"Aku antar."

Hyuga Neji yang sejak tadi duduk pada meja yang tidak jauh dari Sakura dan tentu saja duduk di tempat yang tidak bisa di jangkau Sakura. Melihat Sakura yang berjalan dengan kedua rekannya membuatnya tidak sadar terus mengikutinya sampai ke tempat ini dan ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang di lakukan nya. Tapi saat bisikan-bisikan pada meja lain membuatnya menghampiri Sakura untuk memastikan keselamatan sahabat Naruto itu.

Teman Sakura yang masih tersadar hanya mengerjapakan matanya melihat apa yang di lakukan Neji. Pria itu ingin membangunkan Sakura namun tertahan karena Sakura yang memang benar-benar mabuk berat saat ini.

"Biar aku menghubungi taksi untuk kami."

Neji menolaknya dan tetap menggendong Sakura.

"Dia pulang bersamaku."

"Kau kenal dengan Sakura- _san_?"

"Aa."

Neji pun melenggang pergi setelah membayar pada pemilik kedai.

Waktu seolah melambat saat ini. Dalam gendongannya Sakura bersandar pada dadanya yang kini berdetak tidak karuan. Namun sesuatu membuat langkah Neji terhenti seketika saat cairan bening lolos dari pelupuk mata yang terpejam.

"Aku merindukanmu." gumam Sakura nyaris tidak terdengar.

Neji menolehkan pandangannya saat langkahnya terhenti dan menatap Sakura dalam diam. Sangat jelas jika wajah itu lelah dengan kesedihan dan cintanya membuatnya mati. Dan apa yang terjadi berikutnya benar-benar tidak di mengerti akan dirinya yang tiba-tiba merunduk ...

"Kau datang?"

... Sakura membuka matanya dan tangan lemah itu terangkat membelai wajah Neji.

"Aku merindukanmu." ucapnya pelan kemudian menarik wajah rupawan itu dan menciumnya. Ciuman putus asa, rindu dan cinta.

Terkejut itulah yang di rasakan Neji saat Sakura yang tiba-tiba menciumnya. Tapi, mendengar lirihan Sakura membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya iba.

Dengan memejamkan matanya Neji pun membalas ciuman perempuan yang saat ini masih dalam gendongannya. Menikmati kesempatan (bisa dibilang begitu), sesuatu dalam dirinya menikmati dan memastikan debaran yang berdentum terus menerus. Tapi sakit yang tiba-tiba di rasakannya saat satu nama meluncur dari bibir yang masih berada dalam tawanannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Mundur, Neji menatap Sakura yang nyatanya terlelap di sana. Dalam gendongannya, ia memutuskan membawa Sakura ke tempatnya berada karena tidak tahu dimana alamat perempuan yang mampu membuatnya kebingungan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar pagi masuk melalui celah jendela yang sedikit tersingkap oleh hembusan angin. Cicitan burung gereja di pagar balkon membuat pagi terasa menentramkan jiwa. Sinar yang terus beranjak itu membuat ruangan yang tadinya redup kini mulai terlihat. Putih mendominasi dengan perabotan yang tertata rapi membuatnya sangat terasa nyaman untuk di tinggali.

Jari-jari lentik yang tadi terdiam kini mulai bergerak saat deringan ponsel mengganggunya. Tidak mendapatkannya, perlahan ia membuka matanya dengan sangat malas karena kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing.

Menggaruk kepalanya asal, ia pun langsung beranjak melupakan ponsel yang sempat di cari nya tadi. Berjalan sempoyongan dengan rambut yang tentu saja berantakan tidak di hiraukannya, ia pun langsung menuju dapur setelah berhasil membuka pintu kamar. Mengambil air minum adalah tujuannya saat ini.

Setelah berhasil menuangkan air putih pada gelas, ia pun meminumnya perlahan. Rasa haus yang menyiksanya mulai menghilang karena anugerah pagi ini yang melegakan dahaganya yang kering.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Ucapan yang di dengar nya membuat Sakura seketika menghentikan pergerakannya. Suara itu...

Ia pun melirik melalui ekor matanya di mana asal suara tersebut.

... Hyuga Neji yang kini bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi yang sudah menggunakan kemeja hitam yang di gulungnya sampai siku dan kebiasaan itu seperti apa yang selalu Sasuke lakukan.

"Untuk apa kau di kamarku?" tanya Sakura saat gelas minumnya sudah di letakannya pada meja pantry.

"Kamarku?"

Neji menatap Sakura datar tanpa ekspresi yang bisa di baca Sakura. Pria keturunan Hyuga itu menolehkan tatapannya pada sekeliling ruangan dan di ikuti Sakura yang memang sedikit aneh. Benar saja. Tepat ini bukan hotel yang beberapa hari ini di tinggalinya sebelum mendapatkan tempat tinggal. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia dan Neji berada di satu tempat yang sama mengingat ia tidak bertemu lelaki ini saat kemarin malam.

Sakura berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam dan kini kepala ya merunduk melihat bagaimana pakaian kantornya sudah tergantikan dengan pijama ungu polos. Mencengkram rambutnya berusaha mengingat namun tidak berhasil ia mengerang. Seharusnya ia tidak mabuk separah ini kemarin. Pikirannya sudah kalut akan apa yang terjadi semalam dan mungkin...

"Kau..."

... Sakura menatap Neji seolah menuntut meminta penjelasan yang sejujurnya tentang bagaimana bisa ia berada di sini dan yang terjadi semalam.

Neji yang sejak tadi bersandar pada pintu dan memandang Sakura dengan diam akhirnya melangkah mendekati Sakura. Sorot mata keperakannya menatap lurus pada sosok yang kini bersikap waspada dengan kedua tangannya di taruhnya sebagai penghalang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Neji diam tepat di depan Sakura. Merunduk, ia kembali tatap wajah yang sedikit memerah mungkin karena kesal.

"Kau tidak ingat?" tanya Neji serius akan sesuatu tentang semalaman.

Sakura sejak tadi berusaha mengingat namun hasilnya nihil, ia sama sekali tidak mengingat selain duduk dan minum dengan kedua teman kantornya.

"T-tidak."

"Kau-"

Neji menghentikan ucapannya dan semakin membuat Sakura kesal, mungkin itu pula yang Neji inginkan.

"Cepat katakan apa yang terjadi. Tidak mungkin kan kita-"

Sakura tidak mau membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Tapi mengetahui ia tidak berpakaian dalam membuatnya semakin takut. Semua ini salahnya yang mabuk berat karena terlalu banyak minum.

Mendengus, Neji menusuk pipi Sakura dan berjalan melewati perempuan itu lalu duduk di kursi. Mengambil kopi yang sudah di buatnya ia pun meminumnya dengan perlahan. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari sosok yang masih mematung memunggunginya. Rupanya pagi ini terasa menyenangkan dan baru ia rasakan selama ini.

"Hyuga Neji!"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau santai saja seolah tidak mengerti apa maksudku?"

"Duduklah dan minum tehnya." Neji menghiraukan kekesalan Sakura yang semakin menjadi dengan menyuruh perempuan itu duduk dan minum teh yang sudah di buatnya tadi.

Melirik meja yang ternyata sudah ada teh untuknya tidak membuat Sakura luluh. Di tatapnya tajam sosok kalem dan menyebalkan itu menuntuk kejelasan akan pertanyaanya sejak tadi namun terus di baikan olehnya.

"Apa perlu aku berkata kasar?"

Neji menaikan sebelah alisnya saat Sakura yang masih berdiri dan menatapnya tajam. Mata seindah batu _emerald_ itu malah semakin terlihat luar biasa baginya saat ini. Menghembuskan napas pelan, Neji pun berbicara pada akhirnya.

"Tenanglah. Jika kau berpikir aku macam-macam berarti kau memang menginginkannya. Aku menemukan mu tidak sadar di pinggiran jalan dan aku tidak tahu alamatmu." ujar Neji seolah mewakili semua yang di pikirkan Sakura sejak tadi.

"Kau mengganti-"

"Hinata yang menggantikannya."

Pada akhirnya Sakura luruh mendengar penjelasan Neji. Karena terlalu pegal berdiri sejak tadi, akhirnya ia duduk di depan pria datar itu. Meraih teh yang masih terasa hangat, Sakura lantas meminumnya dengan pelan dengan memejamkan mata.

Gerak gerik Sakura tidak luput dari tatapan mata tajam Neji. Melihat setiap apa yang di lakukan Sakura seolah menjadi daya tarik baginya.

"Kenapa tidak bawa aku ke tempat Naruto?"

Neji bergumam saat pertanyaan Sakura yang memang benar adanya. Seharusnya ia membawa Sakura ke tempat Naruto, tapi malam itu tidak mungkin karena Naruto sedang menemani Hinata.

"Akan lebih baik kau denganku."

"Konyol."

"Hn."

Sakura meringis takut akan apa yang dilakukan Neji. Bisa jadi pria ini...

"Ternyata yang berpikiran liar itu kau ya, Sakura."

Seakan baru saja tertangkap basa melakukan hal tak senonoh, wajah Sakura me merah karena pikiran nya yang terlalu jauh.

"Cih siapa yang berpikiran seperti itu." sanggah Sakura dengan membuang wajahnya ke samping.

Menggoda Sakura ternyata amat menyenangkan dan tanpa tahu sudut bibir Neji terangkat membuat garis lengkungan tipis.

"Sakura."

"Hn."

"Ayo kita menikah."

Lagi lagi perkataan yang aneh dari pria ini di layangkan kepadanya. Untuk kedua kalinya pria itu melamarnya.

"Sudah aku bilang pernikahan-"

"Hinata hamil."

Mendadak Sakura terdiam saat Neji mengucapkan itu. Hinata hamil dan itu adalah kabar gembira bukan? Lantas apa yang si cemaskan Neji?

"Bukankah baik mereka akan segera menikah kan?"

"Tidak sebelum aku."

"Jadi orang tuamu masih bersikeras?"

Aneh. Seharusnya mereka tidak perlu lagi melakukan itu di saat dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Aku akan di jodohkan."

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

Entah kenapa Neji gusar mendengar ucapan Sakura. Baginya hidup dengan seseorang yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak menginginkan tidaklah mudah apalagi dia benar-benar sekali ini saja memutuskan hidupnya sendiri. Tapi ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia menginginkan Sakura yang akan di nikahinya.

"Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang asing." jawab Neji tenang namun ada getaran kesedihan dengan menatap Sakura yang kini menatapnya seolah memang benar-benar membencinya.

"Kau juga tidak mengenalku lebih jauh, Neji- _san_."

Sakura balas menatap wajah yang datar dan terlihat tenang walaupun keadaan saat ini tidak lah baik. Sosok yang sebenarnya bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan hati perempuan namun anehnya tetap bersikeras meminta dirinya untuk menerima lamarannya. Baginya pernikahan bukan hal biasa dan pria itu terus memaksanya seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa saja. Tapi mengingat Naruto, bagaimana tertekannya dia sekarang karena memikirkan cara untuk menikahi Hinata yang tentunya harus terganjal karena kekerasan Ayahnya Hinata. Naruto selalu ada dan membantunya, mencemaskannya dan kali ini ia yang mencemaskanya.

Lama dalam diam, Neji menatap lurus penuh keyakinan yang di tunjukan pada Sakura akan perkataanya. Dengan helaan napas panjang ia hembuskan kemudian ia berkata yang membuat Sakura sedikit tergetar akan ucapan Neji.

"Ya. Tapi aku menginginkan mu."

Perkataan Neji seolah dirinya adalah perempuan yang di cintainya dan satu-satunya yang ingin menemani kehidupannya dan Sakura di buat gelisah karenanya, saat ini.

"T-tidak. Aku tidak bisa." Sekali lagi Sakura mencoba mengenyahkan dan menolak. Menghilangkan kegugupannya ia meraih gelas dan meminum tehnya kembali.

"Apa kau tidak peduli pada Naruto?"

Sakura terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang sejak tadi di pikirkannya. Tentu saja ia sangat mencemaskannya tapi apa ini satu-satunya cara untuk menolong Naruto?

Seketika rasa sesal menguasainya mengingat semua yang telah Naruto lakukan. Betapa egoisnya ia yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Naruto yang sekarang dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Itu..."

"Aku janji tidak akan melarangmu dan menyentuh mu. Ini demi Naruto dan Hinata," Neji terus berkata berusaha meyakinkan Sakura tanpa melepaskankan pandangannya dari Sakura. Tangan yang sejak tadi berada pada meja kini bergerak meraih satu tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. Dengan senyuman lembut ia yakinkan saat Sakura balas menatapnya, ia pun melanjutkan ucapannya, "tapi jika suatu saat kau menemukan orang yang kau cintai kita boleh berpisah, begitu pun sebaliknya."

Entah kenapa Sakura sedih mendengar penuturan Neji seolah pernikahan ini memang hal biasa saja baginya. Tapi mengingat Naruto membuatnya yakin dengan apa yang harus di lakukannya. Dengan menghiruo udara sebanyak yang ia bisa, kemudian ia hembuskan perlahan. Ya. Ia melakukan ini demi Naruto orang tersayangnya dan semoga keputusan ini adalah jalan yang terbaik juga untuk hidupnya yang menyedihkan.

"Baiklah, aku menerima lamaranmu Neji- _san_."

Untuk pertama kalinya Neji sangat bahagia saat kalimat itu terucap dari Sakura dan ia akan semakin tahu bagaimana seorang Haruno Sakura bisa menjadi kelemahan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura memejamkan matanya mencegah air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Menerima lamaran yang tentu saja bukan orang yang di cintainya. Dirinya terus menekankan jika ini demi Naruto dan kebahagiaan Naruto.

'Maafkan aku Sasuke- _kun_.' lirih Sakura dalam hatinya.

Neji hanya penasaran, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu akan membuatnya sadar dan semakin hari hatinya di buat gelisah dengan debaran yang mengusiknya. Apa yang dilakukan, apa yang ada pada Sakura membuatnya mengerti akan dirinya yang juga tanpa sadar jatuh cinta pada sosok Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

sqchn : Sasuke'nya di simpan hehe gk tega kalo buat yg lain.

artsenicJusTyUmiBlUE : Ini dah di lanjut :)

ptraryx : Tukang ngetiknya mau lahiran dan kami lg mengingat email dll krena lupa.

Saskey Saki : Sya juga gitu pas di lamar Gaara /doorrr/moga aja g smpe lumutan Neji nya haha

yuri rahma : mksh, udh lanjut ni

Tectona Grandis : Pantas aja aku nunggu blm dapat notif hiks kamu jahara. Gak juga sih, sibuk mah tetep aja sibuk tapi gatel aja sama imajinasi yang mondar mandir terus hehe

Guest : Wihh jgn baper itu berat :) kenalan yu makanya biar tahu saya apalah daya cmn baca fanfict, nntn anime Naruto dr 2002, setiap rabu/kamis baca manga sampe heboh dan itu dah bertahun2 hehe saya mah gak tau apa-apa, apalah daya beli Novel Hiden aja hrus nitip. Kamu tahunya nenek chiyo sm Shukaku aja? wah apakabar yg lainnya hehehe

Image28 : Moga busa tambah kepincut lagi ya haha

xiuka07 : Trmksh sudah mamoir dan seneng kalo suka. Iya NejiSaku langka haha

Liliana95 : ya ampun pake "sama" jd malu. iya nih udah up tp g janji bisa cepet.

PinKrystal : iya bener aimer haha aku kalo ngasih judul gtu dadakan heem kok sepi sih kapel kaporit aku skrg /sedih

Terima kasih buat semua yg udah mampir dan atas reviewnya.

salam hangat dari sy ;

 **Wyd Rei Sei Gilg Kuran Tanaka**

 **ckrg**


	3. Harapan dan Pengorbaan untuk Kebahagiaan

Setelah hari itu, Sakura tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan harus di lakukannya. Sudah ia katakan pernikahan bukan hal untuk main-main karena tidak hanya tentang perasaan satu sama lain yang nyatanya tidak ada pada mereka tapi juga akan perasaan dari semua orang terdekat mereka.

Kemarin Sakura sudah bertemu dengan Ayah dari Neji dan juga Hinata. Sejujurnya ia terkejut bukan main saat Ayah Neji ingin berbicara dengannya saja karena hal itu merupakan untuk pertama kalinya. Neji dan Hinata adalah saudara, namun berbeda Ibu. Ibu Neji telah meninggal saat Neji masih anak-anak dan karena itulah sosoknya sangat tertutup dan tidak bisa di sentuh. Paman Hiashi sangat senang akan kabar ini dan akan melangsungkan pernikahan minggu depan dimana sama dengan hari ulang tahunnya. Dengan keberanian karena rasa penasarannya karena sikap keras kepala sosok Ayah Neji akhirnya ia bertanya kenapa tidak menikahkan Hinata saja dulu dan kenapa harus Neji yang terdahulu. Dengan kekehan Paman Hiashi menjawab yang tentu saja membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat itu. Yang paling ia ingat adalah saat pelukan hangat menyambutnya dengan cinta,

"Aku berharap Neji bahagia dan merasakan kelembutan dari seorang Ibu darimu, Nak. Karena semenjak kecil dia selalu menyendiri dan bersikap tak acuh."

"..."

"Bahagiakan dia Sakura, dia sebenarnya kesepian."

Entah apa yang harus di jawab Sakura saat itu. Kebingungan melandanya tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya. Tapi mendengar cerita dan apa penyebab Paman Hiashi bersikeras membuat Sakura balas menggengam kedua tangan calon Ayahnya setelah pelukan terlepas. Dengan senyuman lembut ia pun mengangguk memastikan dan berjanji akan permintaan paman Hiashi.

"Aku janji akan membahagiakannya Paman."

Meskipun ia tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi pada pernikahan yang bukan di dasari cinta satu sama lain. Meskipun ia tahu pada akhirnya akan ada hati yang terluka karena pernikahan ini.

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakter milik beliau**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Neji. H x Sakura. H**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Au, typo, gaje, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini ia berada di suatu tempat yang sangat damai. Semilir angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya dan memainkan rambutnya hingga ikut beterbangan mengikuti kemana angin berhembus. Netra emerald yang sejak tadi ada di balik kelopak mata yang terturup kini perlahan terbuka. Dibawah Sakura yang mulai bermekaran ia berdiri dengan tubuh yang bergetar saat netra hijuanya menatap batu yang bertuliskan nama sesorang yang sangat di rindukan dan juga di cintainya. Dua tahun yang lalu dia sudah berada di sini dengan damai meninggalkannya seorang dalam kesepian dan kerinduan. Tanpa bisa melupakan, semakin bertambah kesedihan yang dibuatnya merasakan dirinya tidak berdaya.

Hari ini, dengan ketegaran ia datang kembali. Bukan untuk mengeluh tapi untuk mengatakan apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupannya nanti. Selama ini ia menutup hidup dan merasa mati karena merasa tidak ada gunanya hidup tanpa Sasuke. Tapi keyakinan itu berubah kali ini demi Naruto dan juga Paman Hiashi.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," ia mulai berbicara saat satu buket bunga hyacinth di letakan pada nisan sang terkasih. Mawar merah selalu di bawanya saat ia berkunjung ke tempat ini, tapi kali ini ia membawa bunga yang hanya tumbuh saat musim semi. Kehidupan dan kenangannya dengan Sasuke sangat berarti walaupun hanya tinggal kenangan yang menyisakanya dalam kesendirian. Akan tetapi, ia sangat bersyukur karena hidupnya pernah di singgahi lelaki yang sangat mencintai dan di cintainya itu. Air mata yang sejak tadi di tahannya akhirnya luruh tanpa bisa di cegah.

"Aku akan menikah, aku tidak mencintainya." Sakura menundukan wajahnya dan terisak. Sesak di rasakannya saat ini tatkala harus mengatakan kepada orang yang seharusnya menikah dengannya tapi kenyataan tidak berpihak pada mereka yang akhirnya memisahkan kebahagiaan yang ingin di bangun bersama.

"Demi Naruto aku melakukan ini. Apa ini akan baik-baik saja?"

Mengelus pusara dimana orang terkasihnya bersemayam, Sakura kembali berbicara, "kau tahu aku akan menikah denganmu tapi..."

Tubuhnya lemas dan kini bersandar pada pusara dengan mengelus rumput hijau yang bergitu lembut saat ini.

"Aku takut Sasuke- _kun_ , aku takut." lirih Sakura pada akhirnya yang terbenam dalam lengan dan isakannya.

.

.

Hyuga Neji hanya memandang dalam keheningan sebuah pusara yang bertuliskan seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya. Walaupun tidak begitu mengingat banyak, memory tentang Ibunya masih ada yang di ingatnya. Sang Ibu, sosok yang selalu memberinya cinta dan pelukan hangat. Senyuman dan menyemangatinya setiap saat.

Ibu baru bukan hal di bencinya saat itu. Alasan ia menghindar karena tidak ingin sosok Ibunya hilang dari ingatannya.

"Ibu, aku akan menikah."

Meminta ijin dengan sungguh-sungguh yang sangat ia yakini jika sang Ibu mendengarkannya. Entah kenapa hatinya bergetar, gugup hanya mengatakan kalimat seperti itu. Wajahnya nampak serius akan sesuatu yang seolah mengganggunya. Kemarin ia sudah mempertemukan Sakura dengan sang Ayah dan Ayah sepakat menentukan pernikahannya seminggu lagi. Ada perasaan cemas melandanya saat ini karena terpikir akan pernikahannya, terutama Sakura.

"Apa aku pria yang baik? Meminta seseorang menikah hanya karena sesuatu yang ingin ku pastikan?"

Ingin sekali ia meminta pendapat seseorang tapi ia bukan tipe orang yang dengan mudah bertanya sesuatu tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Dan disinilah kini, mengatakan apa yang menjadi pikirannya pada sang Ibu yang ia percaya.

"Apa ini baik-baik saja?"

Kecemasan melanda hatinya akan pembenaran tindakan yang dilakukanya. Bisa saja ia menolak dan menghiraukan permintaan Ayahnya. Akan tetapi saat ia melihat Sakura entah kenapa sesuatu dalam dirinya terganggu dan satu hal yang membuatnya semakin penasaran akan Sakura tidak lain masa lalunya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Saat meminta dengan akal sehatnya yang tidak karuan ia bersikeras dan nyatanya sangat ia rasakan menaklukan seorang Sakura sangat sulit apalagi menyentuh hatinya. Tapi saat ia memintanya berkorban demi kebahagian Naruto ia bersedia dengan gampangnya. Apa dia tidak memikirkan kebahagiaan sendiri hingga lebih mementingkan kebahagian orang lain.

Menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan Neji lakukan agar pikirannya tenang. Semua sudah terjadi dan apa yang dilakukannya sudah akan jadi kenyataan. Cepat atau lambat ia akan merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sasuke, menepati janjinya pada Naruto atau malah menyakitinya. Ditatapnya nama yang tertulis di batu nisan sekali lagi, Neji pun membungkuk dan meminta ijin pada akhirnya untuk sesuatu kehidupan baru yang akan di jalaninya.

"Aku meminta restumu, Bu."

.

Saat berjalan pulang, Netra keperakan Neji menemukan sesuatu yang tidak asing. Oleh karena itu untuk memastikanya ia pun akhirnya menghampiri. Dugaannya benar tentang siapa pemilik rambut dengan warna merahmuda itu. Saat tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh Sakura tiba-tiba terhenti melihat nama yang tertulis di sana. Jadi Sakura kesini menemuinya?

Neji berdiri tegap dan membungkuk untuk menghormati mendiang yang sangat di kenalnya itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu Uchiha Sasuke."

Melirik Sakura yang nampaknya tertidur Neji kembali berucap yang terkesan dingin.

"Ah, dia kekasih hidupmu, bukan?"

Sama seperti di makam sang Ibu. Neji yakin jika Sasuke bisa mendengar perkataannya walaupun mereka sudah berbeda alam.

"Aku ingin meminta restumu untuk menikahinya, apa bisa?"

Neji berjongkok tepat di samping Sakura. Tangan yang sempat ingin terulur menyentuh Sakura terhenti begitu saja. Namun menghilangkan keraguannya, ia akhirnya meraih tubuh Sakura dan menggendongnya. Dengan kehatian-hatian ia mengangkat Sakura perlahan. Sebelum pergi, Neji berbisik meminta maaf dan mengatakan janjinya padanya.

"Maafkan aku yang melakukan ini. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya."

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, kini kedua orang yang menginginkan Sakura dan yang menyayangi Sakura sejak dulu duduk di sebuah restoran hotel milik Hyuga yang terletak di pusat kota Konoha. Keduanya terlihat tenang namun penuh aura yang tegang akan apa yang mereka bicarakan kali ini.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?"

Naruto bertanya langsung saat Neji baru saja duduk di depannya. Mendengar kabar itu membuatnya ingin segera meastikan sesuatu kepada calon Kakak iparnya itu.

Neji yang baru saja duduk langsung di cerca dengan pertanyaan yang sudah di prediksinya itu pun menjawab dengan anggukan yang sungguh-sungguh.

"Hn."

Naruto menutup matanya dan mengambil napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Tadinya ia tidak yakin akan permintaan Neji mengingat Sakura yang tidak akan mau menerimanya. Tapi setelah bertemu Sakura kemarin dan menjelaskan jika itu adalah keputusan Sakura yang ingin melangkah maju tanpa di bayangi masa lalu membuatnya menyetujuinya. Tapi mengetahui bagaimana dari keduanya masih membuat Naruto ragu apalagi mereka tidak saling mencintai saat ini.

"Kau sangat tahu pernikahan tanpa cinta tidaklah mudah."

"Aku tahu."

Mendengar itu tidak lantas Naruto luluh. Sebenarnya ia tidak yakin akan ucapan Neji saat itu. Namun usaha dan kesungguhan yang di tunjukan Neji membuatnya sedikit lega dan percaya jika sahabatnya itu tidak main-main saat mengucapkan ingin menikahi Sakura.

"Kau yakin bisa membahagiakan dan menjaganya?"

Seperti seorang Ayah yang sedang menginterogasi sang calon mantu saat ini Naruto terlihat. Seolah sangat berat untuk melepaskan sang anak tercinta kepada orang lain.

"Apa pernah aku bermain-main dengan keyakinanku, Naruto."

"Aku tahu, aku hanya takut kalian terluka."

Ya. Naruto mencemaskan mereka yang sangat ia yakin jika Keduanya tidak atau belum saling mencintai satu sama lain dan yang paling ia takutkan jika nanti mereka akan terluka karena pernikahan ini.

Dengan wajah tegas akhirnya Neji menunjukan senyumannya pada Naruto. Cemas yang di rasakan Naruto memang hal yang wajar apalagi ia sendiri yang akan menjalani kehidupan ini. Sudah beberapa kali ia memikirkan kenapa dirinya begitu egois memaksa Sakura untuk kepentingannya bukannya menyetujui pernikahan yang di berikan sang Ayah, namun hasilnya tetap sama jika hati dan pikirannya tidak lepas pada sosok perempuan merah muda yang hanya dengan hitungan hari berhasil mengusik hidupnya. Dengan kesungguhan, Neji tunjukan pada Naruto akan dirinya dalam hal ini.

"Terima kasih Naruto. Aku akan melakukan sesuai janjiku itu."

"Aku hanya terus berharap apapun yang terjadi bahagiakan dan jangan sakiti Sakura- _chan_ , Neji."

"Hn."

.

.

Malam itu Sakura berkumpul dengan Ino dan Hinata. Tidak melakuakan pesta sebelum menikah karena Sakura memang tidak menginginkannya apalagi kedua wanita itu sedang berbadan dua. Sakura sedang berada di rumah keluarga Hyuga saat ini dan itu permintaan Hinata yang ingin Sakura tinggal di rumah utama Hyuga sebelum hari pernikahannya tiba.

Mereka saling berbagi cerita yang tentu saja ada gelak tawa yang menyertai.

"Hei Ino, semoga saja tidak mirip denganmu."

Sakura yang bercanda sambil mengelus perut besar Ino dan ia terkejut akan ada reaksi dari sana.

"Wah, dia sepertinya tidak senang kau mengatainya bibi Sakura." tawa Ino yang sedikit merintis karena pergerakan sang calon bayinya.

"Hah, sayang kau harus jadi anak baik sepertiku ya." bisik Sakura pada perut Ino dengan serius.

"Pasti dia serupa aku dan Sai." Ino menjitak kepala Sakura sehingga sahabatnya itu meringis memegangi kepalanya. Kali ini tangannya berpindah pada perut datar Hinata yang akan serupa dengan Ino nantinya.

"Dan Hinata aku yakin anakmu nantinya akan berisik seperti Naruto."

"Kau menyumpahinya?" tuding Ino.

Sakura mendengus dan menyangkalnya. "Sikap Naruto periang jadi rumah akan ramai dan jika anakmu mirip denganmu pasti akan sama karena kecerewetanmu Ino."

"Hm, rumah akan semakin ramai." ucap Ino yang kali ini setuju akan ucapan Sakura tentang seorang anak yang akan meramaikan suasana rumah.

Hinata tersenyum melihat kedua temannya itu. Ia kenal Ino karena perempuan Yamanaka itu adalah sekertaris Naruto sedangkan Sakura kenal karena merupakan orang penting Naruto dalam hidupnya. Terkejut bukan main saat Neji membawa Sakura kerumah untuk di pertemukan sang Ayah dan akan menikahinya. Walaupun masih ada rasa penasaran ia yakin jika hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja dan ia berharap akan kebahagian mereka selalu.

"Hm, aku sudah tidak sabar juga menunggu keponakanku nantinya, ne Sakura-neesan." harap Hinata nantinya akan keponakannya dari pernikahan Kakaknya dan Sakura.

"K-kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu Hinata?!" Sakura yang terkejut akan ucapan Hinata kini bereaksi dengan seluruh wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tak usah malu Jidat sayang. Nanti juga kau akan seperti kami." Ino tertawa setelah mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku tidak malu hanya saja-" Sakura ragu dengan perkataannya. Untung saja ia tidak lepas kendali mengatakan alasan pernikahannya. Sempat Ino mengintrogasinya dua jam akan pernikahan ini karena Ino sangat tahu jika Sakura masih menutup dirinya dengan cinta lamanya. Setelah kedatangannya dan menggantikannya di kantor Naruto tiba-tiba kabar seperti bom yang mengejutkannya, sahabatnya menemuinya dan berbicara jika dia akan menikah dengan Hyuga Neji. Ino bahagia tentu saja, tapi ia yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi namun Sakura menyangkalnya dengan tegas saat ia menanyainya. Dia bilang ingin lepas dari masa lalu dan membahagiakan banyak orang yang selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Dengan pelukan hangat Ino menyambutnya dan berdo'a semoga pernikahan ini bisa membuat Sakura kembali hidup dengan cintanya yang baru.

Dan lagi, membicarakan soal anak membuat Sakura resah mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Neji, jika lelaki itu berjanji tidak akan menyentuhnya dan akan melepaskannya suatu saat. Seharusnya ia senang, tapi kenapa hatinya sedih mengingatnya.

"Hanya?"

"Aku pergi keluar sebentar."Sakura tiba-tiba saja bangun dan beranjak ingin keluar. Ia ingin menghindari pembicaraan ini. Ino dan Hinata tidak salah, yang salah itu dirinya yang merasa resah membicarakan hal yang sepertinya tidak mungkin terjadi.

Ino sebenarnya mengerti jika Sakura tidak nyaman akan pembicaraan ini mengingat dia belum berpengalaman. Mungkin saja Sakura saat ini memang ingin kebelakang menginginkan sesuatu.

"Jangan lama-lama."

Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan menuju pintu. Namun langkahnya terhenti dan menoleh kmbali ke belakang.

"Kalian mau sesuatu? Sekalian aku ambilkan?"

"Tidak usah di sinikan banyak yang bisa dimintai tolong Sakura."

Mengangguk, Sakura membuka pintu dan meninggalkan Ino dan Hinata di kamar.

"Ya sudah lah aku pergi sebentar."

.

.

Entah apa yang di pikirkan Sakura saat ini. Seharusnya ia kembali menemui Ino dan Hinata, tapi yang ada ia berdiam di taman belakang rumah. Saat menikmati suasana damainya malam di kediaman Hyuga, Sakura di kejutkan dengan seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Sakura?"

Menoleh, Sakura tidak terkejut saat tubuh yang ia kenali berjalan di bawah keremangan malam. Pria itu berjalan lunglai dan semakin dekat hingga kini berada di depannya.

"Ah Neji- _san_ ada ap-"

Sakura terpaku dengan tubuh yang tiba-tiba melemas karena tindakan Neji yang tiba-tiba. Bau alkohol jelas tercium dan di rasakannya saat ini dan itu membuktikan jika Neji sedang dalam keadaan mabuk. Rasa sedih tiba-tiba saja melandanya entah karena apa dan ia membencinya. Seharusnya ia tidak peduli akan Neji dan mementingkan pernikahan ini demi Naruto.

Mata peraknya yang sayu menatap lekat pada wajah yang nampak lelah. Tangannya terangkat, menyentuh sisi wajah Sakura dengan lembut.

"Sakura."

Sakur memalingkan wajahnya mengindari kontak mata dengan Neji yang Sakura rasakan jika di dalam mata keperakan itu menyimpan berbagai daya tarik yang seolah menariknya untuk menyelaminya ke sana.

"Kau mabuk sebaik-"

Sakura yang ingin menghindari ucapan Neji dengan mengatakan sesuatu di hentikan oleh telunjuk Neji di bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Sttt."

Sakura hanya diam terpaku saat mata mereka saling bertatap. Tatapan dari mata itu yang ingin di hindari nyatanya kini kembali di rasakan nya. Debaran yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar tanpa tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Kita akan menikah dan aku hanya ingin memastikannya."ucap Neji yang berbisik pelan.

"Memastikan?"tanya Sakura yang tidak paham akan maksud Neji.

"Hm,"Neji mengangguk dan kembali berbicara dengan pelan. "Aku hanya ingin pernikahan ini membuatmu bahagia dan melupakan kesedihanmu." bisik Neji yang kini menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak Sakura, bersandar di sana.

"Aku akan berusaha Neji- _san_ jadi sekarang sebaik-"

"Berjanjilah kau akan bahagia Sakura... janji."

Sakura menghela napas lelah saat Neji bersandar pada bahu setelah tadi memeluknya erat. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Neji. Kenapa dia menginginkan sekali kebahagian padanya bukan dirinya sendiri? Apa ia sebegitu menyedihkannya, melihatnya menangis saat di makam Sasuke.

"Aku akan berusaha Neji- _san_ begitupun dirimu, Kau harus bahagia juga."

.

.

.

Sakura sudah berkali-kali menghirup dan menghembuskan napas panjangnya sejak tadi. Entah kenapa hatinya berdebar tidak keruan dan kegelisan yang datang padanya saat ini. Sejak tadi Ino selalu mengejeknya tidak sabar dan lainnya yang tentu saja tidak sama sekali membantunya menghilangkan keresahan dan kegugupan dirinya.

Saat ini ia di landa gelisah karena menunggu untuk kehadiran seseorang yang juga penting baginya.

Dan tidak sampai ia meraih ponselnya, pintu yang mengurungnya dari dunia luar terbuka dan masuklah seseorang yang membuatnya ingin meneteskan air matanya jika saja orang itu tidak cepat-cepat menangkup pipinya dan mengusapnya sebelum jatuh melintasi kedua pipinya.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou_ Sakura."ucap orang itu saat tepat di depan Sakura. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sakura sekaligus hari pernikahannya.

Pria itu terlihat tampan dengan segala pesonanya. Onyx yang hampir sama namun berbeda terlihat khawatir namun meyakinkan diri Sakura jika semua akan baik-baik saja karena ia datang untuk Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat kedua tangan dan menggenggam kedua tangan besar yang ada pada sisi wajahnya.

"Itachi- _nii_."

Uchiha Itachi, Pria tampan itu datang karena permintaan Sakura untuk menjadi walinya dalam pernikahannya dengan Hyuga Neji. Awalnya ia terkejut jika Sakura mengatakan akan menikah dengan Pria keturunan Hyuga itu, tapi dengan keinginan agar hidup Sakura bahagia setelah kepergian adiknya membuat Itachi menyetujuinya. Kedua orang tua Sakura sudah tidak ada sejak gadis itu beranjak remaja dan satu-satunya keluarga yang selalu melindunginya hanya keluarganya.

"Aku di sini, jangan menangis."

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, semua..." Sakura menghentikan ucapannya membuat Itachi penasaran karena ia sangat tahu jika sesuatu terjadi kepada Sakura melihat sorot mata yang terlihat penuh rahasia baginya. Tapi, mengingat ini hari bahagia ia tidak boleh bertindak gegabah.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura menggeleng dan lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum yang bisa di tunjukan jika dia baik-baik saja. Jika Itachi- _nii_ tahu bisa saja pernikahan ini gagal dan menghancurkan kebahagian Naruto. "Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

"Itachi- _nii_ datang sendirian?" Sakura balik bertanya dan mengalihkan perhatian yang tentu saja di sadari Itachi.

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan Sakura. Aku datang bersama _Kaasan_ dan Hana."

"Ah Hana- _nee_ datang juga."

" _Kaasan_ tidak mungkin tidak hadir di acara pernikahan puterinya ini. Dan ya Hana juga datang."

Sakura tersenyum bahagia mengetahui Mikoto _kaa-san_ datang saat ini. Kemarin saat menemuinya ia tidak punya waktu banyak karena kesibukannya menyiapkan pernikahan ini.

Itachi ikut tersenyum melihat raut bahagia Sakura setelah ia mengatakan jika Ibunya juga hadir saat ini. Melepaskan tangannya dari sisi wajah Sakura, Itachi kini membawanya pada genggamanya. Di tatap nya wajah cantik bermahkota kecil dengan rambut merahmuda yang tergelung rapi dan indah. Itachi kembali mengingat apa yang pernah dilakukannya dulu setelah adiknya tiada.

"Seharusnya saat ini yang menikah itu aku."

Sakura yang sejak tadi sibuk dalam lamunannya kini menatap Kakak dari kekasihnya (dulu) dengan raut sedih.

"Itachi- _nii_."

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu Sakura dan kenapa kau menolakku?"

Kenyataan yang sejak lama di rahasiakannya bukan hanya Sasuke bahkan Naruto saja yang mencintai Sakura, akan tetapi ia pun mencintai gadis yang telah memilih sang adik akan pilihan hatinya. Sempat ragu, tapi akhirnya ia mengatakan cintanya yang sejak lama terpendam kepada Sakura.

"Itachi- _nii_ tahu jawabannya dan Itachi- _nii_ sudah punya Hana- _nee_."

Tersenyum, Itachi mengetuk dahi Sakura dan berkata;

"Sudahlah. Aku kesini bukan untuk membuatmu sedih atau membawamu kabur _Imotou_ , tapi akan mengantarkanmu ke pangeran Hyugamu."

Apa yang dilakukan Itachi tadi membuat Sakura merasakan ketenangan. Sasuke selalu melakukan hal seperti itu dan berkata;

 _"Jangan merengut, kau akan baik-baik saja ada aku."_

Tersenyum, Sakura semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang ada pada Itachi-nii.

"Hm, terima kasih."

Itachi pun ikut tersenyum melihat wajah cantik yang jujur saja masih ada dalam hatinya, cinta pertama yang tidak akan pernah hilang meskipun tidak memilikinya. Namun, pikirannya kembali mengingat apa yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada Sakura. Semua sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya.

"Kau mencintainya?"tanya Itachi yang jujur saja masih ragu akan apa yang di lakukan Sakura saat ini. Apa perempuan musim semi ini sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya, pengganti Sasuke?

"Itu..."

Nampak jelas dari sorot _emerald_ yang tidak ada kecerahan dan terlihat meredup. Ingin sekali ia bertanya dan jika Sakura menginginkan ia bisa membawanya saat ini juga jika semua ini bukan keinginannya.

"Apa kau mencintainya? Aku akan membawamu pergi jika kau meminta."

Seketika wajah bahagia Naruto dan Paman Hiashi terlintas di benak Sakura karena sudah berjanji akan membahagiakan mereka dan juga Neji. Tidak ingin semua kacau, Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum meyakinkan kali ini.

"Aku mencintainya, hanya saja masih mengingat Sasuke- _kun_."

"Sasuke masa lalu mu Sakura. Bagaimanapun dia adalah sebagian kehidupan yang telah menemanimu. Sekarang cintai suamimu dengan tulus, itu akan membuat hatimu bahagia dan tidak terluka. Ah, aku tidak rela mengatakan ini." keluh Itachi dengan maksud menggoda Sakura.

Itachi- _nii_ benar. Sasuke- _kun_ orang yang pernah menemani kehidupannya dan kini akan ada orang lain yang menemaninya.

"Terima kasih Itachi- _nii_."

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa Sakura. Seharusnya kau bilang, Itachi- _nii_ bawa aku bersamamu dan aku dengan senang hati akan membawamu." Itachi terkekeh membayangkan bagaimana yang dikatakannya bisa jadi kenyataan.

Sakura pun tertawa pelan, "dan itu akan membuat kalian kesusahan."

Kali ini, Itachi menatap Sakura dengan keseriusan setelah menghembuskan napasnya perlahan.

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Aku hanya meminta berbahagialah dan ku yakin Sasuke pun menginginkan itu."

Sakura mengangguk dan lagi-lagi berusaha mencegah air matanya agar tidak mengalir.

"Berjanjilah kepadaku, Sasuke, Naruto dan Ibu jika kau akan menjalani hidup dengan bahagia."

"Hm, aku janji dan terima kasih karena selalu mengkhawatirkanku Itachi- _nii_."

Benar. Ia harus bahagia agar orang yang di sayanginya tidak mengkhawatirkannya akan keputusannya ini. Balas menatap onyx yang sama mempesonanya dengan Sasuke, Sakura memberikan senyuman kelegaan dan sungguh tulus tidak ada kepura-puraan yang dilakukannya saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu." mencintaimu sebagai kakak dan keluarga yang tidak bisa tergantikan.

"Aku pun Sakura, Sangat." Itachi pun membalasnya. Mencintai Sakura dengan segenap hati, melindunginya dan tidak mungkin melupakannya karena Sakura adalah cinta pertamanya.

Menegakan tubuhnya, Itachi mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Jadi, sudah siap?"

Sekali lagi, Sakura tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan itu dan bangkit untuk menuju dimana kehidupan baru sedang menunggungnya di sana.

"Hm."

Tidak ada keraguan lagi dan semua ini pengorbanannya untuk orang-orang yang di sayang nya.

.

.

.

Alunan piano, pengiring dengan nyanyian khidmat pebuh haru mengiringi langkah Sakura yang berjalan dengan gandengan Itachi. Pernikahan ini bukan atas dasar cinta namun entah kenapa hatinya berdebar. Bunga mawar merah menjadi karpet yang mengikuti langkahnya menuju altar. Pandangan mata semua tertuju padanya dan ia kembali di landa kegugupan yang luar biasa meskipun Itachi-nii saat ini mengelus punggung tangan yang di gandengnya untuk menenangkannya. Hatinya bergetar melihat seseorang yang berdiri menungguny di sana Semua orang yang larut dalam kebahagiaan namun di dasari kepalsuan pernikahan ini. pernikahan terjadi karena suatu alasan untuk orang lain bukan karena cinta dari keduanya.

Waktu terus berjalan seiring pengucapan janji pada keduanya yang telah terpatri. Janji akan sehidup semati. Namun keduanya tahu pernikahan ini akan berakhir saat mereka menemukan cinta dan kehidupan masing-masing. Susah, senang yang nyatanya sama sekali tidak ada dalam benak mereka, bagaimana sesuatu kebahagiaan terbentuk dari pernikahan ini.

Sakura hanya terdiam dengan tatapan lurus pada sosok yang kini sudah menjadi suaminya. Cincin sudah tersemat di jari manisnya dan selanjutnya dia mendekat, meraih wajahnya yang memerah lalu menciumnya. Hatinya bergetar saat sentuhan lembut dirasakannya hingga sampai pada jiwanya yang hampa. Sesuatu sedang terisi entah itu kebahagiaan atau penderitaan yang di alaminya untuk pertama di hari pernikahannya. Dengan penuh keputus asaan ia hanya berharap tepuk tangan dan kebahagiaan orang-orang yang mendoakan pernikahan ini tidak akan membawa kesedihan untuk mereka.

.

.

.

Malam ini, pertama saat Sakura sudah menjadi milik orang lain dan berganti marga. Sakura berdiri di jendela besar hotel dimana kamar pengantin sudah di sediakan malam ini. Sakura terlihat sedih walaupun semua terlihat sempurna begitupun bulan yang nampak separuh yang terlihat tidak menghilangkan keindahannya. Pikirannya berkelana, mengingat masa kelam yang menimpa dirinya dan Sasuke.

Seharusnya, malam itu ia yang mengemudikan mobilnya bukan Sasuke. Sasuke bersikeras karena malan itu salju turun dengan derasnya sedangkan mereka harus segera pulang. Semua berjalan baik-baik saja sampai sebuah mobil pengangkut barang melintas menerobos peringan berhenti. Sakura ingat saat itu, ia takut dan Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat dan membisikan;

 _'Kau akan baik-baik saja.'_

Yang terakhir bisa di dengar Sakura hanyalah benturan keras dan pecahan kaca. Setelah itu, ia tidak ingat karena semua telah gelap. Tiga hari ia baru membuka mata. Semua melihatnya dengan raut sedih saat ia menanyakan Sasuke. Dan saat itu ia tahu jika hidupnya telah mati mengetahui kenyataan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

Sekali pagi, sakura menangis dalam kebisuan. Malam indah yang terlihat dari kaca jendela di depannya tidak membuatnya membaik. Ingatan akan kenangan menyakitkan itu kembali mengingatkannya akan kejadian kelam hidupnya, dimana ia kehilangan orang yang paling berharga.

.

Hyuga Neji sejak tadi bersandar pada dinding kamar yang nampak sunyi. Lampu tidak menyala, cahaya yang masuk hanya cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Netra keperakannya sejak tadi hanya mengamati sosok yang bersinar tertimpa sinar rembulan dan entah kenapa itu terlihat mengagumkan saat ini. Gaun pesta pengantin yang di gunakan nya semakin mempercantiknya, seolah dia adalah angsa pada cerita dongeng.

Larut dalam kekagumannya, Neji akhirnya menyadari jika bahu perempuan yang sekarang sudah menjadi isterinya itu bergetar.

Menangis?

Neji ingat tadi Naruto mengatakan padanya jika hari ini hari kelahiran Sakura dan apa dia sedih akan hal itu? Tapi kenapa?

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja tanpa bisa di kendalikan. Tidak menyentuhnya sudah menjadi janjinya kepada Sakura. Tapi kenapa dengan dirinya saat ini?

Musik instrumen yang tidak ia tahu kini terdengar memenuhi kamar. Naruto hanya menyerahkan flashdisk dengan lagu kesukaan Sakura (kata Naruto) dan ia pun menerimanya. Langkahnya tidak terasa kini sampai tepat di samping Sakura berada.

Mengikuti apa yang Sakura lakukan, memandang pemandangan kota, Neji akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa aku membebanimu?" tanyanya yang entah kenapa di sesalinya karena menanyakan hal itu. Seharusnya ia tidak peduli karena ia sudah berjanji akan membebaskan Sakura, tidak membuatnya tertekan dalam pernikahan yang tidak di inginkannya ini.

"Malam itu, seharusnya aku yang mati."

Sakura bergumam tanpa melihat dan menjawab pertanyaan Neji. Sepertinya ia masih larut akan pikirannya sendiri.

Neji kembali melirik Sakura saat sang isterinya itu kembali berbicara. Namun ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dan ia memilih diam, mendengarkannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang mati."

"Sakura."

Neji menarik Sakura hingga isterinya itu kini menghadap nya. Mata hijau seindah hutan yang begitu membuatnya terpesona kini meredup dalam kesedihan.

"Seharusnya aku yang mati." Sakura terus berucap hal yang sama dengan tubuh diam tanpa ekspresi.

Melihat Sakura dalam kondisi seperti itu, Neji pada akhirnya melakukan hal yang tidak terduga. Menarik Sakura dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu Sakura, itu semua sudah takdir." bisik Neji dengan kedua tangannya masih memeluk erat tubuh yang seperti tanpa nyawa itu.

Isakan terdengar setelah Neji mengucapkan itu. Sakura menangis dalam pelukan Neji. Ingatan itu selalu hadir dan membuat Sakura merasa takut dan bersalah. Meskipun semua sudah berlalu, nyatanya bisa di cegah jika saja Sasuke tidak bersikeras menyetir mobilnya untuk mengantaranya ke tempat pemesanan gaun pernikahan.

"Jika saja bisa di ulang, aku ingin, aku saja yang mati."

"Ssttt tenanglah." Neji berusaha menenangkan dengan mengusap punggung Sakura. Jadi, kecelakaan itu terjadi saat Sasuke mamakai mobil Sakura? Tapi mendengar keinginan Sakura yang berandai akan dirinya yang mati membuat Neji tidak tenang. Marah entah karena apa, yang jelas hatinya tidak terima jika hal itu terjadi pada Sakura.

"Aku... Aku lelah menyimpan kesedihan ini Neji- _san_."

Melonggarkan pelukannya, Neji kini menatap wajah Sakura dan menghapus air matanya. Seberapa banyak beban yang Sakura rasakan? Seberapa besar kesedihan yang Sakura lalui selama ini? Hatinya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang melihat dengan kenyataan akan wajah Sakura yang terlihat begitu cantik. Bibir merah mungil dengan hidung mancung, mata hijau yang berhias bulu mata lentik dan alis yang membingkai wajahnya seolah menyempurnakannya.

"Ada aku di sini, dan aku akan siap untuk hal apapun Sakura."

Ya. Pada kenyataanya, apa yang di ucapkan Neji semata-mata merasa bertanggung jawab sudah menarik Sakura dalam kehidupannya dan ia sudah berjanji.

Sakura mendongak untuk menatap langsung wajah pria yang kini sudah menjadi suaminya. Penyesalannya tidak berarti saat ini karena yang harus ia lakukan adalah membahagiakan orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Dan hari ini adalah pernikahannya, tidak seharusnya ia memperburuk dengan mengingat masa lalu.

"Neji- _san_." Sakura tersenyum melihat wajah yang tetap terlihat datar namun terasa ada kelembutan di sana.

"Hm."

Mata perak Neji membulat dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Sakura tiba-tiba menciumnya. Tidak lama, hanya sesaat Sakura akan menjauhinya, Neji menarik tengkuk Sakura dan kali ini ia yang menciumnya.

Malam pertama di hari pernikahan, mereka saling berbagi rasa yang ada dalam diri mereka. Sakura yang putus asa dan Neji semakin merasa bersalah karena apa yang dilakukannya pada Sakura.

'Maafkan aku melampiaskan kesedihanku kepadamu, Neji-san.'

'Apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu saat ini Sakura... '

 **.**

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Udah nih zhaErza untuk selanjutnya gk janji soalnya lg atit dan mau lanjutin yg udh lumutan (?) dulu haha

Buat semuanya makasih juga ya sudah mampir. Ketcup atu2.

 **Wyd Rei Sei GilgKuran Tanaka**

 **Ckrg**


	4. Chapter 4 Resah

Seharusnya aku tidak perlu tahu siapa dirimu. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu mencari tahu bagaimana dirimu. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu jatuh cinta padamu. Karena seharusnya aku tidak perlu...menyakitimu.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

Pagi ini, Sakura bangun dengan perasaan yang lebih baik dari hari biasanya. Entahlah. Biasanya setiap malam ia terus terbayang akan masa lalu menyedihkan itu, tapi kali ini benar-benar berbeda. Tiba-tiba pikirannya berputar mengingat kejadian semalam. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh bibirnya. Berkaca pada cermin di depannya, ia lihat pantulan diri sendiri yang memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah.

'Ah, kenapa ia melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu' rutuknya yang malu mengingat yang semalam mencium Neji adalah dirinya yang memulai.

Menepuk-nepuk pipinya, Sakura menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin yang ia bisa dan menghembuskannya perlahan berharap rasa gugupnya hilang walaupun nyatanya tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun.

"Minta maaf dan semua akan baik-baik saja." ucapnya meyakinkan diri sendiri dan berniat meminta maaf atas apa yang dilakukannya semalam.

Selesai dan bersiap kembali ke kamar, Sakura terheran karena Neji sudah tidak ada di kamar. Tadi saat ia bangun, Neji sedang tertidur di sofa. Sakura rasanya tertolong karena saat ini tidak perlu berhadapan dengan Neji karena kegugupannya masih di rasakanya. Dan lagi, ia sekarang hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba saja langkah Sakura terdiam mengingat tidak ada pakaian ganti yang di bawanya selain baju yang semalam di pakai nya.

"Ya ampun aku lup-"

Sakura dibuat terheran karena satu kotak besar ada di atas kasur berseprai putih dengan kelopak mawar merah di atasnya. Kasur di peruntukan untuk mempelai menghabiskan malam bersama nyatanya tidak terjadi pada Mereka. Sakura mencari ke setiap sudut ruangan namun tidak menemukan Neji sama sekali dan ingin bertanya milik siapa barang itu padanya. Tadi seingatnya, di situ tidak ada apa-apa dan sekarang benda itu sudah ada begitu saja di sana.

"Milik Neji- _san_ kah?" pikirnya.

Matanya kembali melirik benda itu dan tepat di samping kotak itu, ada satu buket mawar orange yang cantik. Tidak mungkin kan itu milik seorang lelaki? Merasa tidak tahan dengan rasa penasarannya, akhirnya Sakura mengambil dan menghirupnya. Wangi yang menyejukkan dan warna yang indah. Bunga mawar itu sangat manis dengan pita putih sebagai pengikatnya dan jumlah lima belas tangkai membuatnya terlihat cantik. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin tahu arti dari bunga ini saat kartu kecil yang tersimpan di antara selipan bunga telah di bacanya.

" _Otanjobi Omedetou_ Sakura. Maaf semua ini salahku. Berbahagialah. Ps. N.H"

"Aku akan tanya pada Ino atau..."

Sakura yang tadinya ingin menanyai Ino yang ahli dalam hal bunga, tiba-tiba ingat jika ponselnya ada di meja. Meraihnya, ia langsung membuka pencarian tentang bunga dan artinya. Setelah apa yang di carinya dapat, seketika wajahnya merona. Menghembuskan napasnya pelan, Sakura kembali meletakan ponsel dan berjalan menghampiri kotak lalu membukanya.

Di dalamnya, satu buah dress berwarna peach menjadi perhatiannya dengan takjub. Indah dengan aksen yang tidak terlalu mencolok dan ini terlihat manis.

"Apa ini untukku? Apa ini cocok?"

Sakura meletakan dress yang panjangnya hingga lutut di depan tubuh, mencobanya.

"Cantik sekali." ujarnya yang terlihat senang akan dress ini.

"Kau suka?"

Suara Neji terdengar sesaat pintu terbuka. Pria itu masih berpakaian yang sama sejak semalam dan hanya jas saja yang di tanggal kan nya. Dia membawa satu buah kotak berukuran sedang dan tas kecil yang sangat ia yakini sebagai tas make up miliknya.

"Ah, ya ini sangat cantik." Sakura menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Jika begitu," Neji menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Sakura yang hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi tumbuhnya. Netra peraknya ia alihkan pada jendela yang belum terbuka sesaat setelah sadar akan apa yang di pakai Sakura saat ini. "Pakai dan bersiaplah, aku akan mandi."ucap Neji yang berjalan ke kamar mandi. Namun langkahnya kembali berbalik menghampiri Sakura.

"Ini dari Hinata dan Naruto." ujarnya yang kembali menuju kamar mandi.

Sakura hanya diam dan menerima kotak itu dengan sebelah tangan tanpa satupun kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya melihat reaksi Neji tadi. Sadar, ia kini mengerjapkan matanya. Apa ia salah tadi melihat Neji gugup? Apa pria itu marah karena apa yang telah di lakukan nya semalam? Menggeleng kepalanya dengan kencang, Sakura merunduk dan netra hijaunya langsung membulat saat baru sadar jika dress yang di pegang nya ternyata jatuh dari tanganya. Astaga. Pantas saja Neji bersikap seperti itu.

Sakura dengan cepat memungut dress dan menaruh kotak tadi di atas kasur. Dalam hati ia merutuki diri sendiri karena keteledorannya dan jujur saja malu menghampirinya berkali lipat saat ini. Tidak mau menambah tindakan bodoh lainnya, Sakura bergegas memakai dress itu.

.

Neji mengusap wajahnya setelah air membasahi wajahnya. Melihat Sakura tadi lagi-lagi membuatnya gugup tiada kira. Dan lagi, semalam harusnya ia menghentikan Sakura bukan terhanyut akan apa yang di lakukan Sakura saat itu. Walaupun hanya ciuman, seharusnya ia bisa menghentikannya karena semua ini salah. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menyentuhnya tapi apa yang di lakukan nya sudah melanggar ucapannya kepada Sakura.

Bibir yang menyentuhnya, tangan halus yang membelai wajahnya membuatnya lupa diri. Seharusnya ia menghentikannya. Seharusnya ia menjauh karena apa yang dapat ia rasakan adalah rasa keputus asaan dalam sentuhan itu.

 _"Kau bodoh masih mencintai wanita yang jelas tidak mencintaimu."_

Tiba-tiba ucapan seseorang kembali berputar dan membuatnya mengerang. Tangannya mengepal mengingat masa yang pernah ia lalui. Kembali ia menatap bayangan dirinya pada cermin. Pria itu, mencintai seseorang begitu dalam hingga terlihat bodoh. Pria itu, menikahi seseorang yang membuat cintanya terluka karena kehadirannya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan." guman Neji merasakan kegundahan saat ini. Melihat Sakura semalam dalam keadaan seperti itu membuat hatinya ngilu, tapi melihat wajahnya selalu membuatnya kembali mengingat Uchiha Sasuke.

"Semua hanya demi Hinata dan Naruto." kembali ia meyakinkan diri mengingat tujuannya menikahi Sakura. Ya. Dari awal memang itu dan Sakura pun menyetujuinya jika ini semua demi Naruto.

Menarik napas dalam, Neji menghembuskannya perlahan kemudian berjalan menyalakan shower, membiarkan tubuhnya basah dengan pakaian yang masih di kenakannya. Pikirannya masih berputar-putar dengan memori masa lalu dan Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mencintainya."

.

.

.

Sakura duduk di salah satu meja restoran yang sudah Neji pesan terlebih dahulu. Pelayan hotel sebelumnya mengantarkan pakaian untuk Neji dan mengatakan jika meja yang di pesan Neji sudah siap dan memerintahkan menunggu Neji di sana.

Sakura terlihat cantik dengan paduan dress Pemberian Neji dan dipadukan heels putih dengan tinggi 7cm. Rambut ia biarkan tergerai dengan menjepitnya di salah satu sisi. Wajahnya ia poles dengan sederhana namun terlihat cantik dan tidak berlebihan.

Sinar pagi yang menyinari alam saat ini terasa hangat. Musim semi dan Sakura benar-benar terlihat seperti musim semi di pandangan Neji saat ini. Istrinya itu duduk dengan menopang dagu, memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum. Tubuhnya terlihat bersinar dengan cahaya matahari yang mengelilingnya. Berjalan pelan, netra peraknya tak lepas dari sosok yang sepertinya sangat menikmati suasana pagi ini.

"Maaf menunggu."ucapnya pelan namun dapat di dengar Sakura.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Dengan senyuman kecil, ia balas menyapa Neji.

"Pagi."

Melihat itu Neji gugup saat ini. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat senyuman dalam kebahagiaan Sakura. Mengambil kursi di depan Sakura, Neji mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

"A, pagi."

Sakura mendorong cangkir kopi yang telah di pesannya pada Neji. "Kopinya baru datang jadi panas."

Neji melirik cangkir yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas dari cairan pekat itu. Americano, kopi kesukaannya dan Sakura memesanya untuknya?

"Terima kasih."

Sakura menggeleng pelan menyangkal ucapan Neji. "Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu. Arigatou Neji- _san_."

"Aa."

Neji hanya bergumam sebagai responnya dan menolehkan kepalanya dimana saat ini menjadi objek perhatian Sakura. Pemandangan kota yang terlihat cantik dari sini. Ia memesan meja di restoran miliknya yang ada di hotel keluarganya. Restoran ini berada di lantai tujuh dari sepuluh lantai yang ada di hotel ini.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu romantis kalian."

Seseorang datang dengan pakaian rapi seperti orang kantoran. Lelaki dengan wajah mempesona berambut cokelat.

Neji maupun Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dan memandang pada orang tersebut. Neji nampak biasa saja sedangkan Sakura terlihat kebingungan karena merasa tidak mengenali nya.

"Ah, perkenalkan saya Inuzuka Kiba. chef di Flawless ini."

Ah, jadi pria ini adalah chef nya.

"Hm, salam kenal Inuzuka-san." sapa Sakura ramah.

Inuzuka Kiba melirik Neji yang terlihat tenang. Pria Hyuga itu dengan santai meminum kopi yang tentu saja sudah di hapalnya.

"Maaf karena sibuk menyiapkan hidangan aku tidak sempat menyapamu Sakura- _san_."

Mata Sakura berkedip. Jadi, yang mengurusi hidangan saat pesta itu dari restoran ini.

"Tidak apa. Terima kasih sudah menyiapkan hidangan yang sangat mengagumkan."balas Sakura ramah dan memang hidangan pada pesta pernikahan kemarin sangat luar biasa.

"Ini resep seseorang." Inuzuka Kiba tersenyum namun matanya melirik Neji yang masih sama tidak merespon sedikitpun.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya aku akan kursus memasak darinya." antusias Sakura jelas terlihat di sana saat mengatakan keinginannya memasak. Ia tidak ahli dalam memasak makanan enak.

Kiba tertawa pelan. "Anda bisa minta kepadanya kapanpun anda mau Sakura- _san_ , dia ada di sini."

"Anda bersedia?"

"Bukan saya. Ada yang lebih jago dari saya tentu saja."

Dia ada di sini.

Seketika Sakura melirik Neji yang juga sedang menatapnya. Raut percaya dan tidak nampak jelas di sana, Sakura masih belum percaya karena Neji bersikap seperti itu.

"Kau bisa... Maksudku kau yang membuat itu semua?" Sakura bertanya tentang semua hidangan yang ada di pesta pernikahan mereka.

Neji melirik Kiba dan mendengus pelan. "Dia bercanda."

"Benarkah?"

Melihat gelagat Neji, Kiba tahu jika Neji tidak suka membahas kemampuannya yang lain.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit, nikmatilah waktu yang indah ini." ucap Kiba pamit pergi.

"Hn."

Sakura menghembuskan napas dengan kasar. Sebenarnya ia kecewa melihat Kiba yang sepertinya takut pada Neji hanya karena memberitahu keahlian lain dari suaminya itu. Kenapa harus merahasiakan, bukannya mereka ini suami istri dan harus saling terbuka. Ya. Suami istri itu harus saling berbagi...

"Maaf."

...dan Sakura merasa kecewa entah karena apa. Bukannya mereka menikah karena sesuatu dan berjanji tidak akan mencampuri urusan masing -masing dari kedua belah pihak. Tapi kenapa ia merasa sedih dan kecewa.

Neji yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya teralih saat Sakura kembali berbicara.

Maaf?

"Untuk apa?"

"Sepertinya kau tidak suka. Maaf aku terlalu ikut campur."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Tidak apa Sakura, aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

Kecanggungan menghampiri mereka saat makanan telah datang dan diletakan dengan sangat hati-hati di meja.

"Neji- _san_."

"Hm?"

"Soal semalam,"Sakura merasa gugup saat ini. Pembicaraan yang akan ia mulai adalah tentang kejadian semalam yang tidak ia kuasai bertindak begitu saja pada Neji. Menelan ludah karena gugup, Sakura kembali berbicara "sungguh aku..."

"Tidak apa. Lupakan."balas Neji mengerti apa yang akan Sakura bicarakan. Sejujurnya ia pun memilih menghindar dari topik tentang kejadian semalam.

Sakura menatap Neji dengan raut keterkejutannya. Jadi yang mencemaskan hal ini hanya ia saja, sedangkan Neji memang menganggap hal itu biasa dan tidak penting baginya? Sepertinya begitu. Entah kenapa, ia tidak enak hati dan resah mendapat respon seperti itu dan ia pun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya kali ini.

"Ah, iya benar, maaf."ucap Sakura nyaris berbisik namun tak luput dari perhatian Neji yang terus memperhatikanya dalam diam.

.

Tidak jauh dimana hotel tempat menginap mereka semalam, mereka sampai pada rumah indah bergaya minimalis dengan konsep ramah lingkungan.

"Cantik sekali."takjub Sakura akan rumah yang terasa begitu nyaman.

mendapat respon seperti itu, Neji hanya menghela napas pelan, bersyukur karena Sakura menyukainya.

"Aa, ayo masuk."ajaknya kemudian masuk melewati Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Neji berjalan di ikuti Sakura yang masih sibuk melihat-lihat seisi rumah. Tidak penuh dengan perabotan rumah, namun semua terlihat sempurna. Dalam hati ia terus bertanya, apa Neji yang mendesain ini semua dan ini menakjubkan. Langkah mereka terhenti di depan pintu.

"Di mana kamarku?"

Pertanyaan yang Sakura ajukan membuat Neji terdiam. Sungguh pria itu lupa jika rumah ini hanya ada satu kamar. Rumah hanya satu lantai di desain untuknya saja, saat itu. Tapi saat ini ia sudah menikah itu berarti mereka akan satu rumah, dan ia tidak memikirkan sampai sejauh itu.

"Di sini dekat dengan rumah para pegawai hotel dan sudah di desain seperti ini. Hanya ada satu kamar, maaf." jelas Neji akan kondisi rumah ini yang memang hanya ada satu kamar.

Sakura kembali menjadi gugup mendengar penjelasan Neji akan kondisi rumah ini. meskipun ia dan Neji sudah menikah, akan tetapi tidak mungkin untuk berbagi kamar. Hal yang wajar jika itu pernukahan seperti orang lain di luar sana, tapi pernikahan ini bukan atas cinta.

"Jadi hanya satu kamar?"tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang bingung tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Hn."

Melihat wajah Sakura membuat Neji kembali menghela napas pelan. Sadar akan apa yang terjadi, ini semua salahnya. Menikah yang ia tahu memang berbagi kamar bersama. tapi ia dan Sakura bukan menikah atas perasaan ingin saling memiliki satu sama lain. Dan lagi, demi janjinya untuk tidak menyentuh Sakura adalah hal yang paling kuat untuk mereka tidak sekamar bersama.

Berjalan satu langkah dan berhenti tepat di depan Sakura, Neji menepuk bahu istrinya itu hingga wajah yang tertunduk itu kini bisa di lihatnya dan menatapnya dengan sorot kebingungan.

"Kamu tidur di kamar saja aku akan membereskan loteng dan tidur di sana." ucap Neji sambil menarik koper Sakura dan membawanya ke dalam kamar. Di letakannya di sisi lemari, ia pun berbalik menghadap Sakura. "Kau bisa beristirahat sekarang."

Sakura menarik koper miliknya kembali. "Tidak. Tunjukan loteng itu biar aku bersihkan dan aku saja yang tidur di sana."tolaknya tidak ingin tidur di kamar milik Neji. Tidak baik untuknya yang hanya pendatang tidur di tempat sang pemilik sedangkan yang punya memilih tidur di tempat lain. Lagi pula, kamar atap adalah impiannya dan ia sangat antusias jika rumah ini benar ada kamar atap.

"Tidak Sakura."tolak Neji yang merasa keberatan jika harus mengijinkan Sakura untuk tidur di kamar yang kecil dan masih belum di bersihkan.

"Tidak apa sungguh. mendengar ada ruangan di atap membuatku ingin tinggal di sana jadi boleh kan aku tempati tempat itu?" Sakura memohon dengan mata yang jelas sekali senang dan Neji bisa melihatnya dari pancaran emerald yang berbinar itu. Pasrah, Neji pun mengalah.

"Baiklah, ayo!" Neji berjalan melewati Sakura. Berjalan melewati ruangan tamu dan berjalan menuju pantry, berbelok. Di samping jendela besar di sudut ruangan ada tangga pnghubung yang menghubungkan ke ruangan atap. Neji menaiki tangga di ikuti Sakura dengan koper miliknya.

Neji kembali berdiam di depan pintu dan menoleh pada Sakura. "Ini belum di bersihkan Sakura, lebih baik kau tidur di kamar-"

"Indah sekali dan ini sudah rapi, tinggal membereskannya saja." Sakura yang nyatanya menghiraukan perkataan Neji memilih melewati suaminya itu dan mendorong pintu. Matanya terperangah menatap sempurna akan tempat ini.

Ada sofa besar yang sudah ia yakini jika itu bisa dirubah fungsi menjadi tempat tidur, satu lemari dan meja kerja di sudut ruangan. Atap itu memiliki jendela kaca besar yang bisa memandang langit secara langsung.

"Jendela besar dan cantik. tapi jika siang apa akan panas?"

Jendela itu besar namun cahaya yang masuk saat siang akan berdampak pada suhu ruangan. Saat musim dingin mungkin akan sangat dingin namun saat musim panas? Entahlah, semua sudah terbayang dalam bayangannya.

"A, tinggal menutupnya jika kau mau." Neji menekan tombol yang ada pada dinding dekat sofa berada. Dengan otomatis kaca itu tertutup oleh tirai yang sepertinya terbuat dari besi.

Sakura mengerjap dengan takjub. Tidak menyangka rumah yang tidak memiliki banyak perabotan justru banyak hal yang tak terduga.

"Rumah ini sangat cantik Neji- _san_ , tadi aku melihat ada tungku pembakaran. Indah sekali jika saat musim dingin kita duduk di sana..."Sakura menghentikan ucapaan panjang lebarnya saat tahu apa yang baru saja di ucapkan ya. Dengan tawa pelan untuk menutupi kecanggungan yang baru saja di rasakan nya ia pun meneruskan ucapannya. "Ah, maaf aku terlalu banyak berbicara omong kosong."

Sejak tadi Neji memang memperhatikan setiap tingkah Sakura. Mulai dari antusiasnya pada kamar ini dan keinginan yang mungkin saja sepintas terucap darinya tadi bukan dari keinginan hatinya. Pada akhirnya ia pun pamit untuk keluar.

"Aku keluar sebentar. Apa kau mau ikut?"

'T-tidak aku akan membereskan ini saja."tolak Sakura. Sepertinya Neji mengajaknya tadi namun ia harus membereskan ini semua dan menyelesaikannya dengan segera agar ia bisa istirahat cepat.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

"Hm, aku menungg- ah tidak-tidak silahkan."Sakura menampilkan senyumannya sesaat setelah Neji berbalik melangkah keluar meninggalkannya sendirian di sana.

"Aa."

Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang seolah baru saja napasnya terhenti karena kegugupan yang terus melandanya kala berhadapan dengan Neji. Tidak. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia tinggal serumah dengan seorang lelaki yang berstatus suaminya. Dulu ia sering tidur dengan Sasuke dan Naruto pun hanya karena seringnya menghabiskan malam bersama menonton pertandingan bola, ataupun berbagi cerita saja. Tapi kali ini terasa berbeda. Dirinya terus gugup dan dadanya yang terus berdegup kencang.

Menarik napas dalam, Sakura menekan dadanya dan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan.

"Tidak. Mungkin aku hanya canggung karena statusku saat ini." ucap Sakura yang terus mencoba menyangkal tentang perasaan aneh yang menghampiri hatinya.

Baginya, cintanya hanya milik Sasuke.

.

.

Neji sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Berbicara akan keluar namun nyatanya ia hanya duduk di bangku panjang pinggir danau. Komplek hotel ini memang memakai konsep asri hingga kesejukan dan kehijauan membuat orang-orang merasa nyaman saat bermalam di hotel ini. Nyatanya, ia sama sekali tidak nyaman akan keadaan ini. Terjebak dengan kecanggungan yang tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan nya.

Melihat Sakura yang gembira saat tiba di rumah membuatnya pun ikut senang. Hatinya selalu dibuat berdebar hanya karena tindakan kecil yang dilakukan Sakura saat ini seperti berbicara dengan riang seolah apa yang diberikannya sangat berarti baginya.

"Hah, apa yang harus aku lakukan." desahnya dengan menghembuskan napas panjang.

Neji tidak menyangka jika keputusannya ini bisa membuatnya seperti sekarang.

.

.

Hujan turun saat ini dan Neji bersusah payah dengan sedikit berlari kembali pulang. Entah berapa jam ia habiskan hanya berdiam dengan pikirannya di sana. Merasa bukan dirinya yang kebingungan hanya karena hal seperti ini.

saat akan masuk kamar, ia teringat Sakura yang sedang membereskan ruangan atap. Menghela napas, Neji menaiki tangga menuju atap untuk melihat Sakura. Lagi pula ini sudah saatnya makan siang.

"Sa-"

Pemandangan yang dapat ia lihat saat ini sungguh sangat cantik. Melihat Sakura tertidur dengan bersandar pada sofa yang terlihat nyenyak. Sepatu berhak Sakura dia letakan di samping lemari. Masih dengan lap di tangannya Sakura sudah jatuh tertidur. Sepertinya kelelahan.

Neji menghampiri Sakura dan menatap wajah yang terlihat kelelahan itu. Telapak tangannya terangkat menyentuh dahi yang terlihat kusam. Di usapnya memakai jarinya pelan agar tidak membangunkan Sakura, Neji kini meletakan lengannya pada leher Sakura dan menariknya agar Sakura tidur di bantal. Selesai dengan merebahkan Sakura, kini ia mengangkat kedua kaki Sakura dan meletakannya di sofa. Dress itu tersingkap hingga paha putih itu jelas menjadi pemandangan matanya. Darahnya berdesir dengan jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Menarik napas dalam, kemudian ia hembuskan perlahan. Hembusan napas Sakura terdengar teratur seirama dengan dadanya yang naik turun. Jemarinya merambat pada wajah Sakura dan merapihkan anak rambut yang menghalangi wajah istrinya.

Beribu pertanyaan selalu menghampirinya tentang Sakura. Kenapa ia menikahi Sakura, kenapa Sasuke bisa begitu mencintai Sakura di saat ada wanita yang tergila-gila dan rela mati demi dirinya. Mengapa Sakura begitu rapuh saat ini di saat masa lalu sudah lama terlewati. Kenapa ia gelisah mengingat alasan Sakura menyetujui lamaran menikah?

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan diriku' mungkin itu yang pantas untuk dirinya saat ini, bukan Sakura.

.

.

Sakura turun setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Kini ia hanya memakai kaos putih dengan celana pendek pink sebagai pakaian santai. Seharian ia tertidur dan kini hari sudah nampak gelap di luar sana. Pikirannya kembali mengingat Neji yang tadi berpamitan keluar. Apa iya suaminya itu pergi belum kembali?

Menghela napas, Sakura menaruh sisir yang baru saja di gunakan nya itu di atas meja. Perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi dan ia ingat jika seharian ini ia sama sekali belum makan.

"Aku harus masak."

Sakura baru ingat akan sesuatu. Dengan tergesa ia keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Kenapa ia begitu lupa dengan keadaannya saat ini jika dirinya sudah mempunyai suami, walaupun hanya pura-pura semata. Ya, baginya hanya pura-pura karena mereka memiliki berbagai kesepakatan dalam pernikahan tanpa cinta ini.

Langkah Sakura terhenti sebelum mencapai dapur. Jantungnya tiba-tiba kembali berdetak kencang melihat apa yang menjadi perhatiannya. Tepat di dapur, Neji dengan serius menggerakkan tangannya pada barang-barang perlengkapan memasak. Dengan Lues tangan pria itu memotong sayur, mencampurkannya pada panci dan mengaduknya. Rambut cokelat panjangnya di ikat menjadi satu hingga Sakura bisa melihat leher dan bahu tegap suaminya itu. Kaos panjang yang di pakai nya tidak bisa menutupi jika tubuhnya itu sangat seksi.

Sakura memukul kepalanya karena pikiran aneh yang terus membayanginya

'Mesum kau!' rutuknya.

Neji menoleh saat melihat Sakura yang hanya berdiri di sisi tangga. Istrinya terlihat santai saat ini dengan pakaian yang di kenakannya. Kaos sedikit besar dan celana yang sekali lagi memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya. Berdehem, Neji menyuruh Sakura duduk.

"Duduklah. Sebentar lagi siap."

Mengangguk, Sakura menuruti perkataan Neji. Ia duduk di kursi meja makan yang sekali lagi bisa lebih jelas melihat apa yang sedang Neji kerjakan. Saat ini melihat pemandangan itu seperti hal paling indah baginya. Jujur saja ia baru pertama kalinya melihat seorang pria memasak.

Neji melirik Sakura yang nampak melamun. Makanan sudah ia letakan di atas meja namun Sakura masih terdiam seolah jiwanya entah dimana sekarang. Merundukan wajahnya hingga kini sejajar, Neji memperhatikan Sakura dengan sangat dekat.

"Sakura."

Sakura tersentak saat namanya di sebut Neji. Keterkejutannya bertambah saat wajah suaminya itu berada dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Dengan wajah memerah, Sakura tergagap.

"A- apa?"

Sebelah alis Neji terangkat melihat reaksi Sakura. "Kau sakit?"tanyanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya..." Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan nya disaat keadaan seperti ini. Dalam diri terus berteriak kenapa Neji tidak menjauh darinya saat ini dan itu membuatnya gugup.

Neji menjauh kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sakura. Istrinya masih terdiam yang entah karena apa, mungkin saja kelelahan karena kegiatannya tadi siang.

"Makanlah."

Sakura bersyukur Neji menjauh dan menyelamatkannya dari sikap anehnya ini. Mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Sakura mulai mengambil mangkuk nasi dan sumpit. Ada sup miso dan tempura yang Neji masak. Sederhana namun terlihat istimewa karena penataannya seperti di restoran saja. Kekaguman tidak sampai di situ saja tatkala satu suap sup miso menyentuh bibir dan bisa dirasakan ya. Dengan mata yang berbinar, Sakura menatap Neji dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Ini enak sekali Neji- _san_. Kau pandai sekali memasak."Puji Sakura sungguh-sungguh.

Neji yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikan Sakura dalam kegiatan makannya hanya terdiam. Sesekali ia berpikir mengenai Sakura yang terus berbicara tanpa henti. Sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa senang walaupun ia benci keributan. Namun nyatanya kehadiran Sakura membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya menghangat.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

Melihat Sakura yang sepertinya menikmati apa yang telah di buatnya membuat Neji tersenyum. Apa benar jika sekarang Sakura sedang tidak berpura-pura bahagia? Memikirkan untuk kebenaranya saja membuat Neji lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Besok aku akan mulai bekerja lagi."

Perkataan Neji kali ini membuat Sakura menatapnya. Walaupun mulut sedang mengunyah tempura yang begitu enak itu Sakura tetap menatap Neji dengan mata beberapa kali berkedip. Ah, ia lupa jika mereka ini bukan pengantin seperti yang lainnya setelah menikah. Menelan makanannya Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Aa."

"Kapan kau akan masuk kembali?" Neji kali ini bertanya tentang pekerjaan Sakura. Sebenarnya ia masih ada dua hari cuti namun karena ada pekerjaan mendesak membuatnya harus segera kembali mengurus hotel.

"Lusa."

"Aa."

Mereka kini berada dalam keheningan yang tercipta. Tidak tahu topik apa lagi yang harus di perbincangkan membuat mereka sama-sama terdiam. Namun pada akhirnya Neji lah yang kembali memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Dua minggu lagi Naruto dan Hinata menikah."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah." Sakura sungguh senang mendengar kabar ini hingga tidak sadar setetes yang tak luput dari penglihatan Neji pun turun dari mata emerald-nya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Neji terlihat cemas karena Sakura yang tiba-tiba menangis.

Menggeleng, Sakura tersenyum setelah menghapus air mata di kedua sisi wajahnya. "Tidak. Aku hanya bahagia." bahagia karena kebahagiaan Naruto terwujud dan pengorbanannya tidak sia-sia.

Saat bibirnya terbuka untuk kembali berkata, Neji kembali merapatkan bibirnya dan menatap Sakura dalam diamnya.

Tersenyum, Sakura kembali tersenyum. "Terimakasih Neji- _san_."

Neji tahu apa maksud dari ucapan terima kasih Sakura kepadanya. Apa dia tidak peduli jika ini semua juga adalah pengorbanannya. Ingin mengatakan hal yang sama, namun lagi-lagi Neji hanya bergumam sebagai jawabannya.

"Hn."

.

.

Sakura kini sudah berada di kamarnya. Sofa sudah ia rubah menjadi tempat tidur. Setelah makan tadi ia bersikeras untuk mencuci piring dan membereskan semuanya. Walaupun awalnya Neji menolak, tapi dengan bersikeras ia tetap ingin melakukannya. Ayolah, walaupun bukan sungguhan tapi dalam diri ia ingin melakukan sebagai seseorang yang sudah menikah pada umumnya. Neji sudah memberikan seprai dan selimut untuk di gunakan nya. Terasa lembut dan wangi seperti Neji.

Sakura menatap langit malam dari jendela yang tidak di tutupnya. Terlentang, ia tersenyum mengingat Neji saat memasak. Tapi dalam sekejap, ia menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan." desahnya yang merasa kacau hari ini akan pikiran anehnya yang terus tertuju pada Neji.

Saat memiringkan tubuhnya, Sakura langsung bangun dan menghampiri koper miliknya yang masih belum di bereskan. Menariknya dan menaruhnya di dekat lemari, Sakura membuka lemari putih itu dengan perlahan dan membuka koper kemudian memindahkan barang-barang miliknya pada lemari. Perhatiannya kini teralih pada kotak yang tidak terlalu besar itu di dalam lemari bagian bawah. Menariknya, Sakura hanya diam mengamati. Sebenarnya ini pasti milik Neji karena berada di sini. Tapi mengingat ini seperti gudang akhirnya Sakura mengalah pada rasa penasarannya dan membukanya.

Sakura tertegun melihat apa yang telah di temukannya. Di kotak yang ada pada pangkuannya, beberapa foto ada di sana dan nampak jelas jika kedua orang ini sangat bahagia. Rasa resah, sesak dirasakannya seolah menyadarkan dirinya oada kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Alasan kenapa Neji akan melepaskannya jika sudah menemukan cinta masing-masing. Jadi ini semua sudah di atur nya?

"N-Neji- _san_..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

maaf keinginan anda belum terwujud zhaErza hahaha masih lama wkwkwk berantakan karena ngantuk berat astaga g kuat lihat layar sementara kcmta patah T.T

Buat semua trmksh bnyak.

Salam hangat dari bini canon Rei Gaara


	5. Membuka hati

Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

.

Story by Me

.

Pair : Neji.H x Sakura.H

.

.

.

.

Harum tanah setelah tersiram hujan masih bisa di rasakan pagi ini. Sinar hangat masih sedikit malu untuk menampakan diri seutuhnya. Dari balik pepohonan yang berembun, suara burung menjadi nyanyian merdu dengan angin yang berhembus membuat dedaunan menjadi satu irama yang menyejukkan.

Sakura meregangkan otot-ototnya untuk mulai pemanasan. Pagi ini ia bangun lebih awal karena bersiap untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Neji yang akan mulai lagi bekerja. Tapi tidak jadi karena Neji sudah berangkat sangat pagi bahkan sebelum matahari mulai nampak dan ia belum terbangun sama sekali. Apa pekerjaannya sangat mendesak hingga membuatnya harus segera mengerjakannya? Entahlah. Yang ia tahu saat mencari tentang Neji, pria Hyuga itu ada dalam pencarian situs dan berita-berita lainnya. Dia merupakan CEO dari Hotel CIEL dan pusat perbelanjaan terbesar yang tentu saja terletak di samping hotel. Pria mempesona yang tentunya siapapun pasti menginginkannya dan kenapa Neji malah menikahinya?

"Hah."

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Kejadian semalam kembali mengingatkannya akan sosok Neji dan alasan menikahinya. Apa itu kekasih Neji? Jika di simpan di sana mungkin saja itu masa lalunya dan kenapa ia harus merasa cemas? Menggeleng pelan, Sakura terkekeh karena dirinya yang terlalu memikirkan hal seperti ini. Lagi pula itu urusan Neji dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya sama sekali.

Memutar lagu melalui smartphone nya, Sakura menggunakan headphone untuk menemani aktifitas paginya kali ini. Sepertinya musik akan membuatnya lebih baik. Setelah siap ia pun mulai melangkah, berlari kecil mengelilingi pemandangan indah di hotel ini.

"Ini kopinya."

Neji menerima kopi pemberian salah satu rekannya di hotel ini. Pria berambut orange mencolok yang merupakan General manager di hotel ini.

" _Arigatou_ Yahiko- _san_."

Pria yang merupakan GM di Hotel ini mendengus mendengar atasannya yang memanggilnya masih kaku seperti itu, padahal mereka sudah berteman lama. Ya, satu tahun ia baru bekerja di sini menggantikan GM terdahulu yang sudah meninggal.

"Maaf mendesakmu untuk segera menangani ini saat kau sedang menikmati cuti."

Neji meminum kopinya perlahan. Sejak jam lima pagi ia sudah ada di sini dan kini pagi mulai menampakan wujudnya. Sejuknya terasa setelah hujan semalaman turun dan harum dari tumbuhan yang basah semakin membuat nyaman.

"Hn."

Yahiko Pein melirik Neji. Mengikuti apa yang Neji lakukan saat ini, Pein pun mulai minum kopi panas miliknya perlahan. Rasa hangat menjalari tubuhnya yang terasa dingin karena dari semalam belum tertidur sama sekali. Berbicara tentang cuti, ia ingat jika saat pernikahan Neji kemarin ia tidak hadir karena urusan mendesaknya menangani tamu penting yang datang ke hotel.

"Selamat atas pernikahan mu." ucapnya memberikan selamat walaupun tentu saja telat. Tapi Yahiko senang karena akhirnya Neji menunjukan ketertarikannya pada perempuan. Selama ini banyak wanita yang mengejarnya namun pria itu sama sekali menghiraukannya.

"Ah, ya."

"Aku belum tahu istrimu." Yahiko memutar gelas yang berisian setengah kopi yang tersisa. Tiba-tiba ide jahil terlintas di benaknya untuk mengusik Neji. "ngomong-ngomong bagaimana malam pertama kalian?"

"Bagaimana tamunya?"

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan Hyuga dan Tuan Juugo sudah kembali kemarin."

Neji mengangguk mengerti. Tamu penting yang seharusnya di atasi olehnya langsung, pada kenyataannya tidak bisa karena bertepatan dengan hari pernikahanya. Beruntungnya ia memiliki orang yang bisa di andalkan dalam hal ini untuk menggantikannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengatasinya."

"Tidak masalah. Dia tadinya marah karena ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi setelah kau memberinya hadiah special membuatnya luluh juga."Ucap Yahiko dengan nada sedikit kesal mengingat susahnya membujuk Tuan Juugo itu. Ya, walaupun pada akhirnya semua baik-baik saja karena secara tidak langsung Neji sendirilah yang menangani ini semua.

"Aa."

Yahiko melirik Neji yang terlihat tenang seperti biasanya. Pria di sampingnya ini susah di tebak dan jika kau ingin tahu apa yang di pikirkannya lebih baik kau membuka isi kepalanya saja karena Neji benar-benar pribadi yang tidak bisa di baca dengan gampang. Seisi hotel sampai heboh mengenai isu perjodohan antara CEO dan anak salah satu direktur di CIEL namun Neji sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya walaupun secara langsung di hadiahi jackpot, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Kau tidak menikahi Matsuri? Dia menjadi isu hangat saat isu perjodohanmu menyebar." Yahiko sebenarnya masih penasaran tentang isu itu dan alasan Neji menolaknya antara lain ialah dia sudah memiliki calon sendiri yang semua orang pun tidak tahu siapa perempuan beruntung itu.

"Apa separah itu?"

"Astaga Atasanku ini ternyata sangat cuek sekali."dengus Yahiko dan tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Neji yang sudah pasti tidak membuatnya terkejut.

"Apa dia datang ke sini?" Neji bertanya tentang perempuan itu. Anak dari salah satu direktur di hotel ini.

"Ya sering dan kau terus mengabaikan gadis cantik itu."

Yahiko ingat jika Matsuri terus ikut dengan Ayahnya untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Neji tapi lagi-lagi Neji tidak mengindahkannya.

Berbicara tentang pernikahan Neji, ia ingat jika tidak semua orang tahu karena acara pernikahan di adakan secara tertutup dan hanya beberapa tamu penting saja.

"Ah begitu."

Dalam hati Neji bersyukur jika ia tidak jatuh pada perangkap perjodohan yang tentu saja bisa di tebak nya dan beruntungnya ia bisa menikah Sakura hingga terbebas dari orang-orang yang hanya memperdulikan status sosial.

"Wah cantik sekali."

Yahiko yang sejak tadi menikmati pagi dan menyambut matahari yang mulai menampakan diri teralih oleh seseorang yang berlari di jalur menuju danau. Perempuan cantik dengan rambut merah muda yang di ikat tinggi telah mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia terlihat cantik dengan sinar matahari yang menyinari langkahnya dan wajahnya yang lembab oleh keringat hingga terlihat berkilau. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

Merasa tertarik Neji menoleh menatap Yahiko dan bertanya apa maksudnya. "Apa?"

"Dia." Yahiko menunjuk perempuan yang dimaksudnya tadi. "Apa dia salah satu tamu hotel? Jika benar aku akan mencari tahu siapa dia." ucapnya serius kali ini. Siapa tahu ia bisa lebih mengenali tamunya itu.

Neji hanya diam dengan pandangan mengarah pada objek yang di tunjuk Yahiko. Di sana, perempuan yang di kenalinya berlari menuju danau.

Yahiko mendengus melihat reaksi Neji yang hanya diam tanpa kata. Ayolah hal seperti ini sangat sayang jika di lewatkan begitu saja dan Neji mungkin saja tidak akan sepertinya karena statusnya saat ini sudah berbeda."Aku lupa jika kau sudah punya istri dan tentu saja tidak tertarik. lebih baik aku menyapanya saja."ucap Yahiko kemudian akan menghampiri perempuan itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Neji menyebut namanya dengan nada yang terdengar mengancam.

"Yahiko." Neji memberikan kopinya pada Yahiko.

"Apa?"

"Dia istriku." ucap Neji yang terdengar menekan kata istri dan membuat Yahiko terkejut.

Tersenyum, Yahiko berkata, "wah, maaf aku tidak tahu."

"Hn."

Yahiko kini tahu bagaimana rupa istri Neji yang membuat pria ini menolak semua tawaran pernikahan dari perempuan cantik. Pantas saja Neji menolak jika sudah memiliki yang lebih sempurna seperti itu. "Sungguh beruntung dirimu Neji."

Beruntung?

Neji tidak tahu apa yang harus di jawabnya. Beruntungkah dirinya atau sebaliknya? Namun jawaban yang sudah ia yakini akan keluar dari dirinya tidak sama dengan kenyataan yang di ucapkan nya.

"Ya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Neji beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yahiko dengan kekehannya.

"Ah, dia sangat beruntung mendapatkan wanita cantik bak musim semi itu."

.

.

.

"Pagi."

Samar-samar suara seseorang terdengar dari musik yang sedang di dengarkan nya. Menoleh, Sakura dibuat terkejut karena kehadiran Neji saat ini.

"Astaga kau mengagetkanku." Sakura melepaskan headphone nya dan menggantungnya di leher. Melirik suaminya yang berdiri di samping, Sakura berucap.

"Pagi sekali sudah sibuk bekerja."

Entah pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang Sakura tujukan pada Neji. Suaminya telah berpakaian rapi dan pergi bekerja sangat pagi sekali hingga tidak sempat ia membuat sarapan untuknya.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?"tanyanya yang sebenarnya tidak penting karena merasa canggung tidak ada bahan perbincangan.

"Sudah."

"Begitu."

Sakura merasa kecewa mendengar jawaban Neji entah karena apa. Apa ia kecewa Neji menikmati pagi tanpa dirinya? Tidak mungkinkan hal itu terjadi padanya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang Neji tanyakan. Kenapa ia berharap saat ini Neji mencemaskan nya. Tersenyum, Sakura hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Ada apa?"

"T-tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Hm," Neji melihat arloji yang di pakai nya sesaat dan kembali menatap Sakura. "Apa kau ma-"

"Neji-kun."

Panggilan seseorang membuat Sakura dan Neji menoleh ke belakang. Perempuan yang sangat di kenal Neji tapi tidak untuk Sakura itu berjalan menghampiri mereka. Wajah yang sejak tadi menampilkan senyuman yang dibuatnya semanis mungkin mendadak lenyap saat tahu dengan siapa Neji berada.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanyanya sinis yang tentu saja di tujukan pada Sakura.

Neji hanya terdiam dan memberikan tatapan datar pada perempuan yang baginya sangat mengganggunya. Raut wajahnya yang tadi terlihat rileks kini terlihat datar kembali.

Perempuan berambut cokelat sebahu dengan pakaian yang tentu saja memperlihatkan siapa dia. Gaya seorang sosialita dan sama sekali tidak membuat Neji tertarik.

"Aku bertanya kepadamu Neji-kun!" Matsuri berkata dengan nada sedikit kesal karena di abaikan Neji.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Bukan urusanku? Kau lupa Neji-kun jika aku calonmu, hm?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyetujuinya."

Matsuri nama perempuan itu mendengus menanggapi perkataan Neji yang menusuk hati entah sudah ke berapa kalinya. Kejam memang tapi ia sangat menyukai tipe seperti itu. Terlalu membuatnya penasaran dan itu lebih menantang. Merasa aneh dengan satu orang yang hanya terdiam Matsuri menghampiri perempuan itu dan memandangnya penuh dengan penilaian. Ia memperhatikan perempuan berambut aneh yang memilih warna cat yang mencolok itu.

"Anda tamu hotel ini kah?"

"A-"

"Dia istriku." Neji mengambil alih ucapan Sakura untuk Matsuri.

"I-istri?"

"Hn."

Neji menghampiri Sakura dan merangkulnya. Di tatap nya Matsuri dengan tatapan dingin, ia merasa bangga akan perkataanya tadi yang memperkenalkan Sakura kepada anak salah satu pemilik saham di hotel ini. Tanpa keraguan dan dibuat Neji menyapukan keringat pada wajah istrinya dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Tersenyum, ia semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya hingga wajah Sakura semakin mendekat dengan wajahnya.

"Kau pasti lapar, ayo kita makan." ucap Neji dan gerakannya menghapus keringat terhenti di sudut bibir Sakura.

Sakura hanya terdiam tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padanya saat ini. Jantungnya terlalu cepat berdetak dan mendadak bibirnya kaku untuk berbicara.

"K-kalian-"

"Kami permisi Matsuri- _san_."

Tanpa memperdulikan Matsuri, Neji membawa Sakura pergi dari sana menuju hotel dengan tangannya yang masih setia merangkul sang istri.

Matsuri menggeram kesal dengan kedua tangannya mengepal kuat hingga kuku jarinya memutih.

'Tidak. Tidak. Neji adalah pangeranku yang harus di dapatkan. Kenapa perempuan itu yang di pilih nya? Semua tidak boleh seperti ini. Neji harus menjadi milikku.'

.

.

Sakura menghela napas lega saat masakan yang sudah ia siapkan sudah tertata rapih di meja. Menutupnya agar tetap hangat, Sakura memutuskan untuk menikmati suasana malam di luar. Tadi setelah mengajaknya sarapan Neji tidak mengantarkannya karena panggilan darurat untuk segera rapat.

Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum. Badannya terasa sedikit lebih bugar setelah membersihkan rumah. Seharian tidak melakukan apa-apa bisa membuatnya mati karena bosan. Besok ia akan kembali bekerja dan itu akan menolongnya. Neji orang yang sibuk dan hal itu membuatnya tidak ada teman berbicara dan itu menyebalkan. Tiba-tiba pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Jadi perempuan itu adalah orang yang akan di jodohkan dengan Neji? Entah kenapa ia bersyukur Neji lebih memilihnya daripada perempuan itu.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan sih." dengus Sakura sekaligus menendang batu kecil di depannya.

"Aww."

Erangan seseorang mengagetkan nya. Dengan cepat Sakura mencari sumber suara dan apa yang di dapatnya seketika membuatnya memekik.

"Astaga Neji-san!"

Sakura menghampiri Neji yang kini sedang menyentuh dahinya.

"Sakura."

"M-maaf aku tidak sengaja." Sakura berusaha menyentuh luka yang telah di perbuat nya namun Neji menolaknya.

"Aku tahu, tidak apa-apa."

"T-tapi-"

"Ayo masuk, di luar dingin."

Neji berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam karena perkataan Neji. Apa lelaki itu baru saja mengkhawatirkan nya? Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Sakura mengenyahkan pikiran itu dan ikut masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

Sakura duduk di meja makan dengan pikiran nya yang sedang berkeliaran entah kemana membuatnya tidak sadar jika lima belas menit berlalu dan Neji sudah duduk di depannya.

Neji memperhatikan Sakura yang sepertinya tidak menyadari akan kehadirannya.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" Sakura hanya bergumam dengan senyuman saat Neji menyebut namanya. Pria itu sudah berhati pakaian dengan kaos putih polos dan celana pijama panjang sutra berwarna hitam. Rambut panjangnya kembali di ikat menjadi satu membuat leher tegap itu terlihat mempesona.

"Kau kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Neji barusan membuat Sakura merona seolah dirinya adalah kucing yang sedang mengendap memperhatikan mangsanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Neji- _san_. Ah, aku masak bahan yang ada jadi hanya segini."

Neji memperhatikan apa yang sudah Sakura siapkan. Ada ikan bakar dan sup miso. Sejujurnya ia sudah makan dengan tamu hotel tadi, tapi melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat bahagia membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan duluan saja?"

"Ah, walaupun kita seperti ini, di pandangan orang kan kita suami istri. Lagi pula aku tidak ada kegiatan apapun seharian ini."

Neji tahu Sakura juga membersihkan rumah ini terbukti dari tataan buku di meja tamu tertata rapih. Tidak ingin membuat Sakura kecewa, Neji mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ayo makan."

"Hm, _Itadakimassu_."

.

.

Neji duduk di sofa dengan TV menyala. Namun matanya sejak tadi hanya fokus pada deretan kata yang sedang di ketik nya pada MacBook miliknya. Pekerjaan yang sedang di lakukan nya untuk meeting esok hari.

"Masih kerja?"

Sakura meletakan cangkir berisi ocha pada meja di samping berkas-berkas Neji. Setelah itu, ia membuka obat untuk luka.

"Neji-san?"

"Hn."

Neji masih sibuk dengan apa yang di ketiknya tanpa menoleh sekedar menatap Sakura.

Mendapat respon seperti itu, Sakura mendengus dan menarik wajah Neji dengan kedua tangannya agar menghadap nya.

"S-Sakura."

"Sebentar saja."

Sakura meneteskan cairan untuk di oleskan pada luka yang tadi di buatnya. Setelah selesai ia meniupnya pelan dan mengakhiri dengan menempelkan plester transparan pada Neji.

Neji bisa merasakan napas Sakura menerpa wajahnya. Tangan yang ada pada sisi wajahnya terasa hangat membuatnya tidak sadar menyentuh tangan Sakura yang ada pada wajahnya.

"Neji-san, apa sakit?" tanya Sakira yang mengira jika Neji kesakitan.

Neji hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura tentang lukanya. Lama dalan kecanggungan, mereka hanya terdiam dengan pandangan yang masih berpusat satu sama lain.

"Sakura." kembali Neji menyebut nama Sakura seolah nama itu sudah menjadi keharusan baginya saat ini. Di elusnya tangan mungil pada genggamannya itu dan menatap Sakura dengan intens.

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Raut wajah Sakura terlihat sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ucapkan Neji. Saat ingin melepaskan diri, Neji menariknya ke pelukan pria itu.

"Maaf." bisik Neji dan tidak lama melepaskan pelukan nya dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Sakura dibuat dilema kali ini. Melihat sorot Neji membuatnya berdebar. Namun bukan kah ini terlalu cepat? Lagi pula Neji tidak mencintainya. Kini pikirannya kembali ingat pada perkataan Ayah mertuanya dan bukankah ia sudah berjanji akan membahagiakan mereka dan juga Neji.

Kembali menarik wajah Neji dan mendekatkan padanya, Sakura mencium sekilas dan tersenyum.

"Kau memintaku pergi jika bertemu orang yang di cintaiku. Bagaimana jika aku mencintaimu? Waktu terus berjalan dan kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti bukan?

Sekarang mungkin kita baru kenal tidak lama tapi bisakah kau memandang ku sebagai istrimu?"

Entah harus seperti apa sikap Neji saat ini. Pria itu terlihat ragu akan hatinya yang sengaja ingin di kuncinya rapat-rapat. Namun, mendengar penuturan Sakura tadi entah kenapa sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak.

"Sakura aku..." Neji tidak mampu berkata apapun lagi karena apa yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar apa adanya. Tapi Sakura tidak boleh mencintainya. "Istirahatlah sudah larut malam."

Sakura tertegun dengan ucapan Neji yang secara tidak langsung menolaknya. Bukanya dia yang meminta tadi? Kenapa sekarang raut wajahnya dingin seperti itu. Tersenyum, Sakura sedikit mulai percaya apa yang di katakan Matsuri saat dirinya kembali kerumah tanpa Neji dan ia pun sudah tahu siapa cinta Neji walaupun tidak tahu namanya.

"Maaf karena meminta hal yang mustahil," Sakura tersenyum lirih, "lagi pula tidak akan ada yang mencintai wanita sepertiku sedangkan kau sudah mempunya wanita yang cantik Neji-san." Sakura tertawa pelan dan Neji tahu jika tawa itu di paksakan. Kenapa Sakura terlihat seperti itu?

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Lupakan. Sudah malam, aku pamit. Jangan tidur terlalu larut Neji-san." ucapnya langsung beranjak namun tubuhnya tiba-tiba berputar karena Neji menariknya hingga duduk di pangkuan suaminya.

"Sakura..." dalam hati Neji terus mengutuk apa yang telah di ucapkan tadi pada Sakura. Tapi ucapan Sakura tadi cukup membuatnya terkejut. Perasaan bisa tumbuh kapan dan kepada siapa saja dan ia tidak memikirkan hal itu adalah dirinya dan Sakura. Bisakah Sakura mencintainya atau ia yang mencintai Sakura?

Tidak. Semua ini tidak boleh terjadi. Tapi mengingat janjinya ia jadi terpikirkan saat ini bagaimana selama ini ia selalu tidak nyaman berdekatan dengan Sakura.

Sakura merasa canggung karena posisi ini apalagi Neji hanya terdiam tanpa berbicara apapun. Menghela napas, Sakura pun berucap "kelihatannya kau lelah, sebaiknya aku ke kamar sek-"

Netra emerald Sakura membulat dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Neji menciumnya.

"Bagaimana jika yang jatuh cinta adalah aku?"

Satu pertanyaan Neji tujukan kepada Sakura dan kembali mencium Sakura sebelum Sakura kembali berbicara. Menekan leher Sakura dan merengkuh pinggul istrinya untuk semakin dekat, Neji terus mengajak Sakura hanyut dalam ciumannya.

Jantung Sakura yang kali ini berdetak lebih kencang saat bibir lembut itu terus mengecap di setiap rongga nya. Mendengar pertanyaan Neji entah kenapa membuatnya senang. Memejamkan mata, Sakura pun mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Suaminya. Berbagi kelembutan dan mencoba membuka hati yang sedang mereka lakukan. Perasaan menggebu dengan debaran yang terus memacu keduanya saling berbagi perasaan.

"Ne-ji."

Kening mereka saling beradu dengan napas yang terengah. Mata berbeda warna saling menatap penuh makna seolah apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka telah tersampaikan.

Melihat reaksi Sakura yang seperti itu, Neji tidak tahu sesuatu dalam dirinya seolah begitu menginginkan Sakura. Oleh karena itu, sekali lagi Neji kembali menarik Sakura kedalam ciumannya. Kali ini Neji merubah posisi Sakura untuk duduk dengan kedua kaki memeluk pinggangnya. Bangun. Neji membawa Sakura menuju kamarnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman yang terus di berikan nya pada Sakura.

.

.

Napas keduanya terengah. Tatapan mereka layangkan dengan sorot penuh damba. Lagi, Neji kembali mencium Sakura yang sudah penuh dengan peluh. Sakura memeluk leher sang suami dengan erat saat kecupan yang di berikan suaminya turun pada lehernya. Tubuhnya bergetar saat sentuhan yang baru di rasakan nya terasa hingga dada seolah ingin menembus hatinya.

"N-Neji- _san_."

Neji terhenti dan berbisik pelan, "Kau cantik Sakura."

Hati Sakura berdebar. Apakah yang di ucapkan Neji tadi tanda jika suaminya akan membuka diri untuknya? Tapi hal ini...

"Neji- _san_."Sakura menghentikan Neji dengan menarik wajah suaminya agar menatapnya.

... belum saatnya.

Neji menatap Sakura dengan mata perak yang berkedip sesaat melihat kondisi Sakura saat ini. Sadar kenapa Sakura menghentikannya, ia pun meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku."

"Neji- _san_."

"Maaf seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini."

Sakura mengelus satu sisi wajah Neji yang terlihat menyesal. Bukan. Bukan itu maksudnya menghentikan Neji tapi karena ada hal lain.

"Bukan begitu..." Sakura bingung mengatakannya, tapi melihat wajah Neji yang sepertinya salah paham membuatnya tidak enak hati. "Aku takut. Maksudku ini yang pertama..."Sakura menghentikan perkataannya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna. Menutup wajahnya dengan tangan ia gunakan agar Neji tidak melihat bagaimana dirinya saat ini sangat malu dan mungkin Neji akan tertawa akan hal ini.

Apa yang di pikirkan Sakura nyatanya berbeda dengan Neji. Pria Hyuga itu cukup terkejut akan perkataan Sakura. Tidak banyak seseorang yang seperti Sakura saat ini dan sekarang ia di berikan yang nyata. Jadi Sasuke benar-benar menjaga cintanya ini? Entah kenapa hatinya senang mendengar kenyataan ini. Padahal ia yakin sebelumnya jika Sakura sudah jadi milik Sasuke.

Neji menyingkirkan kedua tangan Sakura yang menutupi wajahnya. Dengan senyuman, Neji merunduk mencium kening Sakura.

"Terima kasih."

Kemudian turun di kedua mata Sakura dan menciumnya.

"Terima kasih banyak."telah mengajariku perlahan arti kebahagiaan.

Kemudian turun di pipi Sakura, menciumnya, lagi.

"Terima kasih." mengatakan hal yang tidak terduga.

Dan berakhir pada bibir dan menciumnya kembali.

"Mari kita mulai dari awal." aku tidak tahu jika dirimu sangat menakjubkan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku dan kau mungkin punya masa lalu. Itu tidak bisa di lupakan karena itu adalah bagian kehidupan kita. Tapi sekarang aku dan kau sedang menjalani kehidupan bersama jadi, mari kita berusaha Neji-san."

Neji terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura. Mengangguk ia akhirnya merebahkan diri di samping Sakura dan memeluk istrinya itu.

"Ayo tidur."

"Neji- _san_."

"Ah, maaf kau tidak nyaman-"

"Tidak bukan itu."

Neji masih memeluk Sakura dan memejamkan matanya. Namun ia masih sadar dan membalas ucapan Sakura.

"Ini kamarmu jadi..."

Mengerti apa yang di pikirkan Sakura, Neji semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. "Tidak apa, ini kamar kita kan."

Kita?

Wajah Sakura memerah dan terasa panas dengan ucapan Neji. Apalagi mereka hampir melakukan hal yang lebih jika tidak terhenti tadi.

Neji tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Sakura yang baginya sungguh lucu. Ia hanya bermaksud menggodanya dan Sakura sepertinya takut sesuatu akan terjadi. Tanpa membuka mata, Neji kembali berucap;

"Tidur lah!"

Sakura menolehkan wajahnya ke samping hingga hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Wajah suaminya sangat halus dengan bulu mata lentik dan tampan. Menelan ludah karena gugup, Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa lagi karena jantungnya kembali berdetak tidak karuan. Dalam hati ia berharap jika Neji tidak mendengar bunyi debaran jantungnya saat ini.

"Tidur atau ingin melanjutkan yang tadi?"

"Ehhh."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya saat Neji kembali berbicara dan membuka mata kali ini.

"Di luar hujan, tidurlah!"

Terdengar suara dari bermilyaran rintik air turun saat ini. Suara gemuruh membuatnya terperanjat karena takut. Beruntung Neji mengerti dan menenangkannya dengan semakin memeluk tubuh istrinya dengan erat. Menghela napas pelan, Sakura pun akhirnya menutup mata mencoba untuk tidur walaupun kenyataannya dia sedang berperang meredakan debaran di dadanya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Neji kini membuka matanya perlahan. Di tatap nya wajah damai dan manis itu dalam keheningan. Banyak yang terpikirkan olehnya tentang dirinya dan Sakura. Bagaimana kemungkinan yang akan terjadi dan apapun itu, hanya satu saat ini. Sakura adalah istrinya dan ia sudah berjanji akan mencoba membuka hati, bukan?

"Apa kau akan bahagia denganku, Sakura?" bisik Neji dengan satu tangan membelai wajah istrinya.

Bangun dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkan Sakura, Neji menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh Sakura hingga dada. Di tatap nya wajah istri sekali lagi sebelum ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan sang istri yang kini membuka matanya.

"Maka dari itu kau pun harus bahagia denganku, Neji."

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

.

Sebenarnya ini dah jd sblm sakit.. Hehe keringatan w bikin bginian.

Silahkan mampir di wattpad untuk chpter selanjutnya karena sudah lebih dari 5chaptdr di sana.

RnR okay? hehehe sepi bngt skrg ffn ya, XD

 **wyd Rei Gilg Kuran Tanaka**

 **ckrg**


	6. Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sakura mengedipkan matanya saat Naruto duduk di meja kerjanya. Hari ini sudah masuk kembali bekerja dan sejak pagi ia sudah mengerjakan beberapa dokumen yang harus terselesaikan dengan segera. Menghela napas pelan, Sakura menatap Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Baik. Bagaimana persiapan pernikahan kalian?"

Naruto tersenyum mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan segera menikahi Hinata dan tentu saja akan segera menjadi sang Ayah dan bisa menjaga mereka itu lah yang paling membuatnya bahagia.

"Sudah hampir selesai, tinggal beberapa persiapan yang harus di sempurnakan saja."

"Aa," Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Memang tidak mudah mempersiapkan semuanya apalagi kali ini pernikahan akan di adakan secara besar tidak sepertinya yang mengadakan secara tertutup dan sederhana. "Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari itu dan delapan bulan lagi."

"Kau juga bisa membuatnya kan? Aku menunggu keponakan ku juga." Naruto tertawa menimpali perkataan Sakura tentang dirinya dan ia berharap seperti itu juga terhadap Sakura. Pernikahan yang mendadak itu pun harus tetap terjaga dan berharap Sakura bisa bahagia dan membuka hatinya untuk Neji.

Wajah Sakura memerah karena pikirannya yang tiba-tiba memutar kejadian semalam, tentu saja hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Naruto yang melihat sikap Sakura. Apa yang di cemaskannya rupanya tidak seburuk itu karena melihat reaksi Sakura tadi berarti Neji menjaganya dengan baik.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu Sakura-chan?"Naruto merundukan wajahnya mendekat pada Sakura hingga Sakura langsung memundurkan wajahnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan baka!"

Tertawa, Naruto kembali pada posisinya dan satu tangan menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Aku senang kau sepertinya bahagia dengan pernikahanmu."

Sakura tahu Naruto pasti terpikirkan akan pernikahannya dengan Neji. Bagaimana pun Naruto itu sangat tahu dirinya yang sangat mencintai Sasuke dan tidak mudah mencintai orang lain meskipun sekarang lelaki yang tinggal bersamanya berstatus suaminya. Oleh karena itu, melihat wajah Naruto yang bahagia membuatnya ingin selalu membahagiakan orang yang di kasihi nya.

Meletakan telapak tangan di tangan Naruto pada pucuk kepalanya, Sakura tersenyum meyakinkan dengan tulus yang di tunjukannya untuk Naruto dan berkata;

"Terimakasih sudah menjagaku selama ini. Saat ini aku sudah punya Neji dan belajar untuk membuka hati Naruto."

Mengangguk, Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Pintaku hanya satu, kebahagiaanmu sakura-chan."

"Pasti." aku berjanji kalian pun harus bahagia Naruto.

.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan yang megah di adakan di CIEL saat ini. Para tamu memenuhi aula dimana di ada kan nya upacara pernikahan. Hanya seratus undangan untuk pemberkatan dan akan bertambah saat resepsi pernikahan di adakan tengah malam.

"Aku jadi ingin menikah."

Neji melirik sang GM yang berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka berdiri dan melihat acara berlangsung tepat di pintu yang kini tertutup. Mereka bukan tamu saat ini, mereka hanya memastikan acara berlangsung lancar sebagai pihak hotel.

"Menikah saja sana."

Pein mendengus pelan dan sungguh malas sebenarnya jika membicarakan tentang pernikahan yang bahkan kekasih saja ia tidak punya. Tapi melihat acara yang penuh dengan haru seperti ini membuatnya ingin sesuatu seperti ini juga apalagi Ibunya selalu mendesaknya untuk menikah.

"Inginnya sih begitu."

Neji melihat jam tangan yang di pakainya dan menghela napas saat angka menunjukan jika sudah menjelang sore hari.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Eh, nanti pestanya kau harus datang!"

"Hn."

Neji berlalu pergi meninggalkan Pein yang masih berdiri melihat acara berlangsung. Malam ini, mereka di undang pada pesta pernikahan. Selain dari pihak hotel mereka merupakan kawan lama yang bersekolah yang sama.

.

.

Audi putih R8 Spyder milik Neji melaju melintasi jalanan berair. Hujan turun sudah beberapa hari terakhir dan hari ini pun turun dengan derasnya. Jalanan yang kini di laluinya biasanya sangat padat namun kali ini sedikit lebih lancar dan Neji bersyukur karena itu. Melihat belokan di depan sana Neji pun membanting stir dan berbelok. Tidak jauh dari jalanan, gedung yang di tujunya sudah terlihat dan ia pun memasuki area itu.

Terlihat beberapa orang yang masih berdiri di depan gedung karena terjebak hujan. Neji mencari seseorang yang ingin di temuinya saat ini dan orang itu ada di sana. Pakaian kantor yang sangat cocok dengannya, rambut merah muda yang di ikat tinggi membuatnya terlihat semakin menawan. Perasaan tidak suka di rasakan nya saat seorang pria datang dan berbicara kepada Sakura. Menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan lobi gedung dimana tidak jauh Sakura berdiri, Neji keluar dan bergegas menghampiri Sakura.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Neji berucap namun tatapan ia layangkan pada pria yang tadi sempat berbicara dengan Sakura. Pria yang mendapat tatapan tidak mengenakan itu hanya menikam alisnya dan membuang muka seolah tahu apa arti dari tatapan Pria keturunan Hyuga itu.

Sakura tersenyum, "aku baru keluar Neji-san."

Menarik tangan Sakura, Neji menggenggamnya dengan lembut sehingga perempuan yang merupakan istrinya itu terkejut untuk sesaat sebelum kembali menyunggingkan senyuman dan melangkah bersama menuju mobil sang suami.

"Kenapa menjemput ku Neji-san?" Sakura bertanya saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil dan meninggalkan kantor dimana Sakura bekerja.

"Malam ini kita ada undangan, apa tidak boleh?"

"Undangan?" tanya balik Sakura yang di jawab anggukan Neji.

"Tidak bukan begitu, aku hanya..." Sakura sangat ingat bagaimana teman sekantornya heboh saat mobil Neji berhenti di depan mereka. Neji menghubunginya jika suaminya itu akan menjemputnya, namun ia tidak tahu jika akan berdampak seheboh ini. Kalian tahu bagaimana reaksi para kaum hawa melihat lelaki yang salah satunya menjadi incaran di kota ini dan ia kembali merasakannya. "Kau pasti tahu reaksi perempuan melihatmu Neji-san." ujar Sakura dengan nada ketus dan Neji menyadarinya.

"Kau cemburu?" Neji hanya menggoda Sakura tapi nyatanya reaksi Sakura membuatnya terkejut dan di luar dugaannya. Istrinya kini berwajah merah dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan itu terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kenapa pula aku harus cemburu." gerutu Sakura yang lagi-lagi membuat seorang Neji kembali menyunggingkan senyuman. Padahal sejak melihat kerumunan yang ia tidak suka hanya pria-pria yang jelas sedang memperhatikan istrinya dan ia tidak peduli akan reaksi perempuan yang sudah biasa di temuinya.

"Ya, maaf, aku tahu kau tidak seperti itu."

Sakura menoleh dan menatap Neji yang sedang fokus menyetir. Pria yang perlahan mulai mengusik mengetuk pintu hatinya itu terlihat tampan dengan pesonanya sendiri. Tanpa sadar, Sakura terus menatap Neji sehingga suaminya itu sadar akan hal itu dan berucap,

"Kau jatuh cinta kepadaku?"

"S-siapa yang-"

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalanan pun Neji tahu jika Sakura sedang menatapnya. Hatinya berdebar dan maka dari itu ia tidak ingin Sakura melihat wajah gugupnya saat ini. Membuka hati, itu yang Sakura katakan kepadanya dan apa ia bisa? Entah kenapa ia kini merasa takut jika Sakura mencintainya dan ia hanya akan menyakitinya.

"Hn."gumam Sakura yang tidak tahu apa yang harus di katakan nya setelah Neji tahu tanpa sadar ia menatapnya.

"Setelah sampai bersiaplah, kita akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan."ucap Neji yang sudah memberhentikan mobilnya saat ini. Mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah dan kali ini Neji menoleh untuk menatap Sakura. Wajah istrinya kini tidak lagi memerah atau sedih. Mata hijaunya itu berkedip penuh dengan pesonanya saat wajah gugupnya kembali terlihat

"Apa tidak apa aku ikut?"

Mengangguk, Neji memang berniat mengajak Sakura. "Aku ingin memperkenalkan istriku kepada yang lainnya."

Wajah Sakura kembali memerah dan salah tingkah mendengar perkataan Neji tadi. Bergegas untuk melepaskan seat belt yang di pakai nya, Sakura kembali dibuat terkejut saat Neji mendekat dan melepaskannya terlebih dahulu.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat dan Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan napas Neji yang berada lebih tinggi di depannya. Sakura hanya diam tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa karena kembali jantungnya yang bedetak kencang.

Neji melirik Sakura yang terdiam. Mengsejajarkan wajahnya, Neji bisa lihat wajah Sakura yang terkejut dengan mata hijaunya yang membulat sempurna. Mendengus pelan, Neji menjauhkan diri agar Sakura bisa bergerak. Sepertinya menggoda Sakura adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, benaknya berbicara.

"Ayo kita bersiap."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dan bergegas keluar kemudian berlari menuju rumah meninggalkan Neji yang terkekeh melihat reaksi Sakura yang baginya sangat lucu. Menyandar pada sandaran kursi mobil, Neji memejamkan matanya merasakan kebahagiaan yang nyata di rasakan nya sejak kehadiran Sakura dalam kehidupannya.

"Aku mulai tahu bagaimana Sasuke bisa begitu mencintaimu, Sakura."

.

.

Sakura menghela napas panjang sebelum pintu mobil terbuka dan Neji mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

"Ayo."

Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Neji dan keluar dari mobil dengan pelan.

"Kau gugup?" tanya Neji yang sadar akan raut wajah Sakura yang nampak jelas jika sang istri sedang khawatir.

"Hm." Sakura mengangguk pelan. Pikiran dan suasana membuatnya tidak nyaman jika bertemu orang baru dan keramaian adalah sesuatu yang di takutinya. "Sedikit."

Sakura nampak cantik dengan gaun merah yang memperlihatkan pundaknya yang putih bersih. Gaun itu sudah Neji persiapkan dan Sakura cukup terkejut karena keindahan gaun ini. Pada bagian pinggang terdapat garis hitam yang mempertegas lekukannya. High heels yang di pakai nya sangat cantik dengan warna silver dan sedikit berkilau dengan desainnya. Rambut merah muda ia sanggul dengan tatanan yang rapi dengan kedua sisi anak rambut ia biarkan untuk membingkai wajahnya. Poni ia hanya di rapihkan seperti biasa. Hanya anting kecil yang di pakai nya namun tidak membuatnya terlihat kekurangan namun justru terlihat elegant tanpa sesuatu yang berlebihan.

Sejak tadi Neji tidak luput perhatiannya atas penampilan Sakura. Melihat reaksi orang-orang saat ini bagaimana melihat Sakura membuatnya senang namun tidak suka saat tatapan memuja yang secara terang-terangan di lihatnya tertuju untuk Sakura. Menoleh pada Sakura yang kini berjalan di sampingnya dengan tangan merangkul lengannya, Neji tersenyum tipis tanpa sadar mengelus tangan Sakura yang merangkul lengannya hingga sang istri menoleh dengan wajah bingung.

"Ada apa?"

Menggeleng, Neji semakin merapatkan jarak mereka.

"Ayo kita menyapa mempelai dulu."

"Hm."

Mereka berjalan dengan langkah pasti menuju tempat dimana pesta pernikahan berada.

.

Pesta pernikahan terlihat ramai dan penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Dekorasi yang bernuansa merah dan putih mendominasi membuat semua terlihat menakjubkan. kedua mempelai sibuk menyalami para tamu yang hadir dan kini menghampiri Neji saat melihat pria Hyuga itu sudah datang.

"Neji kau baru datang." sang pengantin mengulurkan tangan dan di sambut Neji.

Sakura di buat terdiam melihat siapa yang menjadi pengantin saat ini. Bukan kah itu adalah aktor yang terkenal itu? Sosoknya terasa familiar namun Sakura tidak terlalu ingat dan yang ia tahu pasti hanya dia adalah salah satu aktor ternama.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu." ucap Neji kepada kedua mempelai.

Nagato dan istrinya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Nagato adalah aktor terkenal dan sang istri adalah teman masa kecil yang akhirnya menjadi istrinya kini. Tatapan Nagato kini beralih pada perempuan yang di gandeng Neji.

"Aku yakin kau siap menyusul setelah ini." ujar Nagato yang terkekeh.

Neji menoleh ke samping dan menatap Sakura sesaat sebelum kini kembali menghadap Nagato. Dengan ramah ia memperkenalkan Sakura kepada Nagato.

"Dia Istriku, Hyuga Sakura."

Reaksi Nagato di luar perkiraan. Aktor itu cukup terkejut akan apa yang di ucapkan Neji tentang status mereka saat ini. Sejak SMA, Neji merupakan idola sekolah namun begitu sulit untuk di dekati dan sekarang akhirnya dia mengakhiri masa jomblonya yang abadi itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengundangku, huh?"

"Maaf."

Neji menatap Sakura dan Sakura mengerti akan arti tatapan itu. Membungkuk, Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya kepada teman Neji.

"Hyuga Sakura, salam kenal."

Nagato merangkul sang istri yang sejak tadi hanya diam menyaksikan interaksi mereka. "Dia Shizuka, istriku."

Neji dan Sakura mengangguk. Sakura menampilkan senyumannya melihat kesempurnaan kedua mempelai itu yang kembali mengingatkannya pada pernikahannya. Apa wajahnya saat menikah dengan Neji seperti mereka yang terlihat bahagia? Entah kenapa sesuatu di dalam hatinya merasa tercubit.

"Kau pintar memilih Neji," Nagato berseru dan menepuk pundak Neji. Senyuman ia berikan pada Sakura yang terlihat canggung akan situasi ini dan Nagato memakluminya. "Silahkan menikmati hidangannya Neji, aku tinggal dulu ya."

"Hn."

Kedua mempelai pergi menghampiri para tamu lain yang datang. Sakura menghembuskan napas lega seolah sesuatu yang membuatnya gugup hilang saat ini.

"Ingin makan sesuatu?"

Sakura menimang ajakan Neji untuknya. Sebenarnya ia tidak nyaman berada di sini namun karena memang rasa lapar yang sedikit membuatnya lemas akhirnya menyetujui ajakan Neji.

"Boleh."

Neji menarik tangan Sakura untuk menghampiri meja dan memesan makanan dengan menu yang telah tersedia dan tentu saja ia sudah tahu daftar menu yang di sediakan saat ini. Menarik kursi dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk, Neji pun mendudukan diri di kursi samping Sakura. Meja untuk para tamu berbentuk bulat besar dengan beberapa kursi. Setiap meja di hiasi dengan mawar merah dan putih dan lilin-lilin yang menjadikannya sempurna.

"Pesta yang menakjubkan." Sakura berujar tentang pesta pernikahan ini. Dari semua dekorasi yang ada semua nampak sempurna.

Raut bahagia Sakura nampak jelas saat ini ketika tatapannya tidak berhenti menilai akan keseluruhan pesta ini. Neji berpikir tentang pernikahannya yang telah lalu dan ekspresi Sakura yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Rasa bersalah menghampirinya mengingat upacara pernikahan yang di adakan nya sangat sederhana dan pastinya setiap orang memimpikan pesta yang indah yang hanya akan di alaminya satu kali seumur hidup.

"Kau suka dekorasi nya?" tanya Neji yang sebenarnya cukup tahu dari ekspresi Sakura saat ini.

Mengangguk, Sakura berujar dengan nada yang membuat Neji terdiam kembali. "Ini indah, aku suka."

"Apa kau kecewa dengan pesta kita?" tanya Neji tanpa sadar.

Sakura terkejut akan pertanyaan Neji. Apa reaksinya saat ini membuat Neji kecewa? Atas dasar apa suaminya mempertanyakan hal seperti itu?

"Neji-san," Sakura menampilkan senyuman untuk memastikan Neji akan ucapannya. "Setiap orang memiliki pilihan yang berbeda dan aku tidak kecewa. Aku bahagia karena itu adalah pernikahanku bagaimanapun itu, yang terpenting adalah janji akan pernikahan bukan kemewahan." jelas Sakura yang berharap Neji mengerti akan perkataan ya.

Neji menoleh ke samping dimana sang istri juga sedang menatapnya. Apa yang di ucapkan Sakura entah kenapa membuat hatinya senang. Benar, apa yang dikatakan Sakura tentang pernikahan. Bukan kemewahan ataupun sesuatu yang berlebihan tapi yang terpenting adalah janji dan kebahagiaan dalam pernikahan.

Mengulurkan tangan, Neji mengelus sisi wajah Sakura tanpa sadar dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih."

Wajah Sakura kembali memerah karena perlakuan Neji saat ini. Pikirannya terus berteriak apa yang dikatakannya terlalu berlebihan kah?

"Hm."

Neji menjauhkan tangannya saat pelayan menyuguhkan makanan yang telah di pesan.

"Makanlah, kau pasti lapar."

Sakura menatap makanan dengan mata berbinar. Makanan seperti ini sangat sayang untuk di makan. Cantik dengan warna dari makanan yang serasi membuatnya semakin menarik.

Melihat kembali reaksi Sakura yang tak terduga menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Neji. Maka dari itu ia mengambil makanannya dengan garpu kemudian ia sodorkan pada Sakura. "Cobalah." ujarnya.

Sempat ragu karena tindakan tak terduga, Sakura akhirnya membuka mulut menerima suapan Neji. Rasa makanan yang sangat enak dan meleleh memenuhi rongganya dan ini sangat menakjubkan.

"Ini sangat enak." ujar Sakura dengan bibir yang mengunyah dengan raut wajah bahagianya.

"Kau suka?"

"Hm." Sakura mengangguk dan mencoba makan makanan miliknya. "Sangat suka."

"Hn."

.

Pesta berlangsung dengan lancar. Sakura tidak kenal dengan orang-orang yang semeja dengannya. Mereka tentu mengenal Neji namun tidak dengannya. Neji dengan terang-terangan memperkenalkan dirinya yang merupakan istrinya. Kini semua tamu sedang sibuk dalam pembicaraan yang sakura tahu namun tidak mau tahu. Bisnis, bisnis itulah yang mereka perbincangkan dan Sakura bosan apalagi saat ini Neji sedang ke belakang.

"Apa kabar Cherry?"

Cherry?

Hanya beberapa orang dan tertentu yang selalu memanggilnya seperti itu dan Sakura sangat kenal dengan suara ini, dengan segera Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat orang yang sangat di kenal nya ada di sini juga.

"G-Gaara-kun?"

Pria yang di panggilnya Gaara tersenyum dan mengecup sekilas pipi Sakura.

"Kau pergi ke Konoha tanpa pamit padaku."

Sabaku Gaara, pria tampan dengan rambut merah bata nya dan memiliki mata hijau pekat duduk di kursi samping Sakura yang kosong. Di tatapnya perempuan yang selalu bersamanya di Suna dan sudah beberapa minggu hilang tanpa kabar darinya.

"Maaf, sangat mendadak." Sakura menatap Gaara sekali lagi dan kembali berbicara. "Aku tidak menyangka kau kenal dengan mempelai."

"Hm, kau lupa mempelai adalah saudara Ayahku?"

"Astaga. Pantas saja aku merasa familiar Gaara-kun." Sakura tertawa pelan akan ingatannya yang baru saja kembali mengingat Nagato. Pantas saja ia seperti tahu sesuatu tentang aktor itu dan ternyata dia adalah saudara Gaara.

Gaara mengacak pucuk kepala Sakura pelan hingga sang empunya mendengus pelan. "Kau merusak dandananku Gaara-kun."

Mereka tertawa bersama dan berbicara mengenai banyak hal. Sakura bersyukur ada Gaara yang di kenalnya di sini sehingga ia tidak terjebak dalam kebosanan. Ponsel milik Sakura bergetar menandakan pesan masuk. Membuka dan membacanya, Sakura menghela napas pelan dan kembali memasukan ponselnya pada dompet yang di bawanya.

"Gaara-kun aku akan pulang sekarang."

Gaara mengangguk. Jam sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam dan mungkin sebentar lagi pesta akan berakhir. Menatap cemas Sakura, Gaara menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Sakura pulang.

"Aku antar?"

"Tidak perlu, keluargamu nanti mencarimu."

Sakura sudah bangun dan berjalan menghampiri kedua mempelai untuk berpamitan. Namun niatnya ia urungkan saat kedua mempelai kini sedang sibuk menikmati dansa romantis mereka. Tidak mau mengganggu, Sakura terpaksa keluar dari aula dimana tempat pesta berada.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang karena hujan yang lagi-lagi turun saat ini. Jarak rumahnya dekat dari hotel dan hanya perlu berjalan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Tapi karena hujan ia terpaksa harus menunggu sampai reda di depan. Hawa dingin mulai di rasakan nya karena pakaian yang di pakainya. Menggosokan kedua telapak tangan Sakura menunggu hujan yang entah kapan akan mereda.

"Aku yakin pernikahan kalian tidak beres dan dugaanku benar."

Sakura menoleh ke samping karena seseorang yang sudah ia kenal berbicara padanya saat ini. Matsuri berdiri dengan angkuhnya dengan pakaian yang serupa dengannya. Dress emas yang di gunakan nya membuatnya terlihat berkilau malam ini. Sakura merasa perempuan ini tidak lah mudah untuk di hadapi karena kekerasan akan apa yang di incarnya. Bisa di lihat dengan jelas jika Matsuri benar-benar menginginkan Neji.

"Anda repot-repot menemui saya hanya untuk berbicara seperti itu, terimakasih atas perhatiannya Matsuri-san." Sakura membalasnya dengan ketenangan dan jelas lawan bicaranya kesal seolah di remehkan.

Menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada, Matsuri tertawa mendengar perkataan istri Neji itu.

"Kau pulang sendiri sedangkan dia sedang menemui kekasihnya, kau tidak tahu?"

"Apa maksud anda?"

Matsuri tertawa mengejek dan menyerahkan selembar kertas dan kembali berujar.

"Ketahuilah, Neji cinta mati kepada Shion-san." ucapnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam memandang selembar memo kecil bertuliskan angka di sana.

Tidak. Neji sudah berjanji akan mulai belajar membuka hati begitupun dirinya. Lagi pula Neji pernah menjelaskan jika apa yang Matsuri katakan jangan pedulikan karena perempuan itu adalah sosok yang akan berbuat apa saja sampai apa yang di inginkan nya terwujud.

"Jangan pedulikan." ujar Sakura yang menggenggam kertas kecil itu. Namun ucapan dan hati nyatanya berbeda. Rasa penasaran dan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan hati membuat Sakura kembali berbalik memasuki gedung. Bayangan tentang sosok yang di foto tiba-tiba terlintas membuatnya semakin ingin tahu akan semua kebenaran.

.

.

.

Neji terpaku saat satu pesan masuk pada ponselnya. Dengan tubuh yang kaku karena mendapatkan kabar yang mengejutkannya, ia menghubungi nomer yang tadi mengiriminya pesan. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sambungannya terhubung dan nomer itu menjawabnya. Neji terpaku. Tidak mengatakan apapun saat sang penerima telpon berbicara kepadanya sampai telepon itu terputus pun ia hanya diam tanpa kata.

Satu langkah Neji menggerakkan kakinya dan dua langkah kakinya kini berlari menuju sesuatu yang ingin ia pastikan kebenarannya.

Apa ini permainan?

Sepanjang jalan Neji terus bertanya akan kebenaran ini. Apa ini permainan untuk kehidupannya? Seharusnya ia tidak mendatanginya dan membiarkan seseorang pulang sendiri di cuaca seperti. Tapi, tubuhnya seolah bergerak tanpa kendali saat mendengar suaranya, seseorang yang menghilang hampir dua tahun lamanya.

Dada Neji naik turun dengan napas terengah saat kakinya kini terhenti. Mata peraknya tak lepas pada sosok yang berdiri di sana.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu," sosok itu membalikan badan dan menampilkan senyuman untuk Neji. Memiringkan kepalanya ia kembali berucap, "apa kabar?"

Dengan langkah besarnya Neji langsung menghampiri sosok perempuan itu dan memeluknya.

"Kemana saja kau Shion." Neji memeluknya erat dan tentu saja di balas perempuan yang di sebutnya Shion dengan senang hati.

"Maafkan aku."

Neji melepaskan nya dan jelas sekali jika raut wajahnya yang bahagia melihat Shion yang kembali. Lama menatap Shion dalam kegembiraannya, Neji teringat jika Sakura masih sendirian di pesta. Menghela napas, ia kirimkan pesan untuk Sakura agar pulang lebih dulu tanpanya. Akan sangat merasa bersalah jika Sakura terus sendirian di pesta dan menunggunya terlalu lama.

Sudah berkirim pesan untuk Sakura agar pulang terlebih dahulu, kini perhatian Neji kembali tertuju kepada Shion. "Aku hanya minta penjelasan mu kenapa menghilang tanpa memberitahu ku?"

Shion bergumam dan kembali berbalik menatap langit malam yang sedang menangis. "Kau tahu apa masalahnya Neji-kun."

Ya. Kepergian Sasuke dan hal itu membuat Shion pun pergi menghilang begitu saja. Shion memang mencintai Sasuke sejak mereka kuliah dan Neji sebagai sahabat pun sangat mencintai perempuan ini. Shion orang pertama yang tidak menyerah untuk mendekatinya, menemaninya dalam kesepian dan apapun itu Shion selalu ada untuknya. Tapi nyatanya cinta Shion jatuh untuk Sasuke yang sudah memiliki kekasih hidupnya. Neji pun selalu menemani Shion jika bersedih dan sempat membenci wanita Sasuke walaupun ia sama sekali tidak mengenali nya. Semua karena Shion dan Neji tidak ingin Shion terus menangis karena seseorang yang tidak mencintainya.

"Tapi dia sudah pergi Shion."

"Ya." Shion kembali berbalik menatap Neji. Sorot matanya sendu melihat lelaki yang dulu sangat melindunginya. Mendekat pada Neji, Shion mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada bahu Neji. "Sasuke dulu memilih dengan perempuan itu dan kini kau pun sama Neji-kun."ujarnya dengan suara lirih.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Shion berdecak, memainkan jarinya di depan dada Neji dan memutar-mutarnya acak, "Kau tahu maksudku Neji-kun."ujarnya yang terlihat berubah akan mimik wajahnya saat ini.

Neji tidak mampu berkata saat ini. Bukan membenarkannya, tapi apa yang di katakan Shion membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya tidak suka dan menyangkalnya. Membuka bibirnya ingin berkata sesuatu, Neji urungkan dan kembali terdiam membuat Shion semakin yakin apa yang di ucapkannya adalah kebenaran.

"Kau mencintainya," tatapan Shion tajam saat mengatakan itu pada Neji namun ia takut dan tidak terima jika itu terjadi.

"Katakan jika kau mencintainya agar aku merelakan mu Neji-kun."bohong. Shion tidak sudi lelaki yang mencintainya kini memilih perempuan yang sangat di bencinya.

"Shion." Neji menjauhkan Shion dari dirinya dengan mendorong perempuan yang pernah sangat berarti dalam hidupnya itu. Kenyataannya kini sudah berbeda. Rasa cinta kepada Shion yang pernah di rasakan nya entah kenapa sekarang seolah meluap begitu saja. Sejak tadi ia merasa bersalah dan terus terpikirkan Sakura yang tersenyum kepadanya.

Menghela napas panjang, Shion tersenyum saat pandangannya tertuju pada pintu yang memang sejak tadi terbuka"Ah, kau menikahinya demi diriku yang membencinya kah?"

"Shion." Cukup. Ingin Neji meneriakinya saat ini namun lagi-lagi lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berucap lagi.

"Kau mencintaiku, selamanya akan seperti itu kan?" kali ini Shion bertanya dengan senyuman yang di buat semanis mungkin.

Neji sadar akan perubahan sikap Shion saat ini. Menghela napas, Neji kini harus berujar dengan tegas. "Semua sudah masa lalu."

Shion kembali memeluk Neji dan menyeringai saat apa yang tadi menjadi objek pandangannya berlalu pergi.

"Tinggalkan dia dan hidup bersamaku, bukankah kau sangat mencintaiku?"

Kembali mendorong Shion, Neji kini berwajah datar karena sadar ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan sikap Shion dan ia sudah tahu betul bagaimana Shion karena mereka sudah lama bersahabat. "Aku rasa sampai di sini, aku akan pulang."ujar Neji yang berbalik pergi meninggalkan Shion yang berwajah datar.

"Ingat Neji-kun, aku tidak akan melepaskan mu karena kau mencintaiku."

Ya. Neji mencintainya sejak dulu dan ia kembali saat ini ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Namun kabar yang membuatnya marah adalah tentang Neji yang menikah dengan Haruno Sakura, perempuan yang sangat di bencinya.

.

.

.

Langkah kakinya lunglai seolah sedikit saja tertiup angin bisa meruntuhkan semuanya. Hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya seolah bukan berarti apa-apa. Dingin yang terasa menusuk pun di hiraukan nya karena rasa sakit di hati yang di rasakan ya lebih terasa menyakitkan. Air mata yang turun dari kedua matanya bercampur dengan air hujan yang menerpa wajahnya yang menyedihkan.

Dalam hati, ia berpikir apa benar yang di lihat dan di dengarnya tadi? Perempuan itu adalah perempuan yang ada di foto dan jika benar Neji akan kembali kepadanya ia harus melepaskan Neji. Neji menikahinya karena perempuan itu yang membencinya dan Neji melakukan semua ini demi dia walaupun harus menyakitinya?

Siapa perempuan itu?

Entahlah. Apa sekarang kami-sama sedang mempermainkan nya di saat hatinya mulai mencoba membuka untuk Neji dan sesuatu yang di dapatnya menyakitinya seperti ini.

Kenapa Neji melakukan ini?

Alasan Neji berarti bukan hanya demi Hinata dan Naruto tapi karena perempuan itu yang sangat membencinya.

"KAU BISA SAKIT SAKURA!"

Gaara menariknya dan memayungi Sakura. Tatapan jade itu sendu melihat keadaan Sakura saat ini. Entah apa yang terjadi kepada Sakura.

"G-Gaara-kun."

Satu tangan Gaara menyentuh pundak Sakura dan menanyakan hal apa yang membuat Sakura seperti ini. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura menegadah menatap Gaara masih dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua sisi wajahnya, "Apa aku tidak pantas di cintai?"

"Siapa yang-" Gaara tidak lagi melanjutkan ucapannya dan memilih membawa Sakura dalam pelukannya. Ia tahu dari Nagato jika Sakura menikah dengan Hyuga Neji dan itu tentu saja membuatnya tidak percaya. Sakura pergi tidak lama dan kini sudah menikah. Tentu saja semua ini ada sesuatu dan membuatnya merasa ada hal aneh yang terjadi kepada Sakura. Dan melihat Sakura yang berlari dari lobi dan menerobos hujan tentu semakin menguatkan keyakinannya jika sesuatu terjadi kepada Sakura yang berkaitan dengan pernikahan nya.

"A-Aku-"

"Baka. Kenapa kau menikahinya sedangkan kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura."ujar Gaara yang memang marah dengan keadaan yang terjadi saat ini. Tadinya ia menyerah karena Sakura telah memilih orang lain tapi melihat Sakura seperti ini membuatnya tidak ingin menyerah dengan mudah. Tidak jika yang selalu di lihatnya adalah air mata Sakura.

"Gaara-kun."

.

.

.

Pagi ini Neji memasak sarapan untuknya dan Sakura. Sejak semalam ia pulang Sakura sudah tertidur dan kali ini istrinya itu belum bangun juga. Kekhawatiran di rasakan nya sejak semalam, takut jika Sakura ada sesuatu karena pulang dalam hujan. Menghela napas, Neji menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sakura.

"Sakura." Neji mengetuk pelan dan untuk kesekian kalinya namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Kau di dalam? Aku masuk."

Neji memutar knop pintu dan menggesernya. Mata peraknya menjelajah kamar yang kini nampak rapih karena sudah di bereskan Sakura. Kini perhatiannya teralih pada sosok yang masih tertidur dengan selimut menyelimutinya. Menghampiri Sakura, Neji nampak terkejut karena wajah Sakura yang memerah dan mengigil. Meletakan telapak tangan pada dahi Sakura, Neji memeriksa suhu tubuh Sakura. Panas sangat menyengat di kulitnya dan tentu saja Sakura saat ini sedang terkena demam.

Rasa bersalah menghampirinya karena ia yakin Sakura pulang di saat keadaan hujan semalam.

"Maafkan aku."bisik Neji yang membelai pipi Sakura.

"Seharusnya kau bersamaku."sesalnya kemudian merunduk untuk mengecup dahi yang terasa panas karena demam.

Menghela napas, Neji merapihkan rambut Sakura yang berantakan.

"Tunggu sebentar."ucapnya dan beranjak keluar kamar Sakura untuk mengambil kompres dan obat yang di perlukan saat ini.

.

Dua jam sejak tadi Neji sibuk menggantikan kompres pada Sakura. Ia tidak berkerja hari ini dan belum beranjak pergi. Sambil berjaga, Neji mengerjakan pekerjaan nya di sini. Dengan tangan yang sibuk pada keyword dan mata tertuju pada layar macbook miliknya, Neji dengan lancar mengetik dan sekarang sudah hampir selesai. Mata peraknya berbingkai kacamata membuatnya semakin terlihat menawan. Sesekali wajah tampan itu merengut saat ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya dan kembali memfokuskan diri saat semua sudah yakin. Erangan Sakura yang menandakan sang istri kini bangun membuat Neji menoleh dan tersenyum melihat kelopak mata yang sejak tadi tertutup kini terbuka.

"Sudah baikan?"

Sakura mengerjakan matanya dan menghembuskan napas perlahan. Rasa pusing masih di rasakan nya dan dingin sudah tidak terlalu di rasakan lagi.

"Neji."

"Hn?"

Sakura ingin bertanya sesuatu kepada Neji tapi ia urungkan dengan kini memilih berdiam diri menatap Neji yang terlihat cemas. Cemas karena apa? Tidak mungkin kan mencemaskan dirinya, ujar Sakura dalam hati.

Merapihkan selimut agar tetap menyelimuti Sakura, Neji kembali menatap Sakura.

"Aku sudah membuat bubur kau harus makan. Tunggu sebentar aku ambilkan."

Neji beranjak namun langkahnya terhenti oleh Sakura yang menarik tangannya.

"Ada yang kau inginkan?"

Sakura ingin berkata dan menanyakan perihal perempuan itu tapi mulutnya seolah kelu menanyai hal itu. Dengan suara yang lemah ia hanya berkata, "terimakasih."

.

"Biar aku saja."

Sakura mengambil alih mangkuk yang ada pada Neji dan menyuapnya dengan perlahan. Mulutnya masih terasa pahit namun bubur buatan Neji sungguh enak saat menyentuh lidah. Sakura sesekali melirik Neji yang terus menatapnya saat ini. Biasanya ia akan merasa gugup namun kali ini bayangan dan ucapan perempuan itu kembali yang terlintas.

Neji menikahinya demi perempuan itu.

Kembali Sakura merasakan sesuatu menyakitkan. Jika benar harusnya ia tidak peduli dan menunggu pernikahan Naruto dan semua selesai. Tapi kenapa ia seolah tidak sanggup membayangkan perpisahan sedangkan ia sudah mengalami perpisahan yang lebih menyakitkan.

Air mata yang sejak tadi di tahannya akhirnya runtuh juga dan tentu saja membuat Neji terkejut bukan main.

"Ada apa Sakura? Apa tidak enak?"

Sakura menggeleng dan terisak dengan bubur yang terus di masukan ke dalam mulutnya. Hatinya sakit dan ia benci menjadi lemah seperti saat ini.

"Aku... sakit."

Neji meraih mangkuk itu dan menaruhnya di meja. Duduk di samping Sakura, ia menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Maaf membuatmu pulang sendirian dan membuatmu seperti ini."

'Hatiku sakit, Neji.'

"Sakit." _sangat sakit._

Neji semakin memeluk erat Sakura ketika istrinya itu mengucapkan kata itu. Semua ini salahnya yang membiarkan Sakura pulang sendirian.

"Maafkan aku."

Kembali Neji teringat perkataan Shion dan saat ini yang di rasakan nya adalah tidak ingin melihat Sakura pergi ini lagi dan tidak ingin melepaskan Sakura apalagi menyakitinya.

"Jangan lepaskan aku, Neji."

Ucapan lemah Sakura dapat Neji dengar dan tentu ia sangat terkejut. Tapi hati sangat senang mendengar itu dari Sakura.

"Hn." Karena kita sudah berjanji akan mencoba perlahan, bukan begitu Sakura?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

Maaf baru post di sini XD akan di kejar biar sama sprti di wattpad jga.

 **Wyd Rwi Gilg Kurang Tanaka**

 **Ckrg**


	7. Perasaan yang tumbuh

Senyum telah menghiasi wajah cantik Sakura saat ini. Perempuan itu terlihat cantik dengan gaun putih dengan corakan violet pada bagian tertentu dan beberapa hiasan bunga kecil pada gaunnya membuat gaun itu semakin terlihat anggun. Rambut merah muda itu terkepang longgar dengan mahkota bunga menjadi hiasan kepalanya.

Hari ini hari pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata dimana adalah tujuan utama Sakura menikahi Neji demi Naruto. Perasaannya meluap dengan kebahagiaan tak terkira saat kini melihat Hinata akhirnya memakai gaun cantik yang sama sepertinya namun lebih besar dan indah. Rambut indigo Hinata di sanggul rapih dengan mahkota yang tersemat indah di sana. Sekarang Sakura tahu jika Hinata adalah penyuka warna ungu melihat dari gaun dan tema yang di gunakan saat ini. Memakai bunga mawar putih dengan campuran lavender sebagai penghias ruangan membuat semua terlihat menakjubkan.

"Kau terlihat gelisah, Hinata-chan?"tanya Sakura saat melihat Hinata meremas-remas jarinya yang bersarung tangan.

Hinata tersenyum walaupun ia tahu itu tidak bisa menutupi kegelisahan hatinya saat ini. Sebentar lagi janji hidup dan mati akan ia ucapkan untuk terus bersama Naruto dan akan meninggalkan Ayahnya kelak. Bagaimana pun ia cemas karena meninggalkan orang tua satu-satunya untuk hidup jauh darinya.

"Hm," Hinata mengangguk dan menatap Sakura lembut. "Aku hanya tiba-tiba mencemaskan Tou-san."ucapnya.

Sakura paham walaupun ia tidak mengalami seperti Hinata karena kedua orang tuanya sudah tiada. Tapi pasti berat meninggalkan orang tua yang kita miliki untuk hidup jauh dari kita. Bangun, Sakura menghampiri Hinata dan berjongkok di depan Hinata dan meletakan telapak tangannya pada tangan Hinata yang bertumpu. "Pernikahan adalah saatnya kita menyerahkan hidup untuk suami kita tapi bukan berarti kita tidak bisa menemui orang tua kita lagi kan?"Tanya Sakura dengan senyuman lembut untuk menenangkan Hinata dalam kegundahannya.

Mengangguk, Hinata tersenyum dan berucap, "aku senang Neji-nii-san menikahimu Sakura-nee."ucapnya tulus dengan rasa syukur mendapat keluarga baru yang baik seperti Sakura.

"Aku juga senang." ya senang namun kini mulai tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan nya untuk hubungannya dengan Neji karena kejadian itu selalu mengingatkannya untuk tidak bertindak lebih jauh, menggapai hati Neji.

"Hai anak-anakku yang cantik?"

Hiashi muncul di balik pintu dengan senyumannya. Pria paruh baya itu mengenakan setelah jas dan rambutnya di biarkan tetep tergerai namun tertata rapih. Dengan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajahnya saat ini, Hiashi menghampiri calon mempelai.

"Kau sudah besar nak? Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"tanya Hiashi kepada anaknya dan Sakura mengerti jika yang di maksud Ayah mertuanya adalah Hinata dan anaknya.

"Kami baik-baik saja Tou-san." jawab Hinata yang tersenyum.

Kini Hiashi menoleh dan menatap Sakura.

"Kau sangat cantik anakku."

Tersenyum, Sakura pun menjawabnya sungkan karena pujian dari mertuanya itu. "Ah, Tou-san."

"Aku menunggu kabar baik dari kalian."

Sakura mengerti maksud dari perkataan sang mertua yang menginginkan sesuatu setelah pernikahannya dan Neji. Tapi pernikahan nya hanya perjanjian dan melihat wajah sang mertua lagi-lagi membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Baik Tou-san."

Hiashi menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura dan tersenyum, "apapun yang terjadi kalian bisa mendatangiku karena aku adalah orang tua dan sepertinya aku harus merintahkan Neji membeli tiket bulan madu." ujarnya dengan helaan napas panjang dan gerutuan karena Neji yang terlalu sibuk bekerja.

Sakura tersenyum karena bahagia atas perhatian yang di berikan sang mertua hingga rasa hangat menjalari hatinya mengingat sang Ayah yang sudah tiada. Ia bersyukur karena mendapatkan mertua yang baik tidak seperti di drama yang sering di tonton nya.

"Jangan cemaskan itu Tou-san. Kami akan mengurusnya jika pekerjaan Neji sudah stabil."

Bodoh

Sakura merutuki dirinya akan perkataan yang di ucapkan nya tadi. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu berkata seperti itu. Seharusnya ia cukup menjawab seperlunya bukan dengan perkataan yang seolah memberikan harapan kosong kepada Ayah Neji. Bagaimana pun, sudah beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu ia menghindari Neji bahkan hingga saat ini. Neji berangkat kerja pagi-pagi dan ia sengaja berangkat lebih pagi lagi. Hanya hari ini ia berangkat bersama saat akan ke rumah sang Ayah. Neji hanya bertanya seperlunya dan tidak bertanya akan sikapnya yang terlihat diam beberapa hari terakhir dan Sakura bersyukur akan hal itu. Jika Neji menanyakan kenapa, apa yang harus di jawabnya?

Aku tidak suka melihatmu dengan wanita itu.

Siapa ia yang melarang Neji dan tentu ia tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan nya untuk saat ini. Tadinya ingin melupakan seperti sungai yang mengalir begitu saja, tapi bayangan itu seperti sampah yang terus menerus terbawa arus hingga membuatnya selalu penuh dengan hal itu.

"Ayo, semua sudah menunggu."

Hiashi mengulurkan tangan dan di sambut Hinata dengan mata yang mengembang akan air mata yang siap mengalir. Mengerti akan perasaan anaknya, Hiashi memeluk Hinata dan menepuk punggung anaknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Jangan khawatir, Tou-san baik-baik saja." yakinnya dan Hinata mengangguk berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

Melihat itu, Sakura tidak terasa telah meneteskan air matanya. Ayahnya mungkin akan seperti itu dan apa Sasuke telah merelakannya?

.

.

.

Para tamu undangan untuk upacara pernikahan sudah memenuhi bangku yang telah di sediakan. Hiasan bunga perpaduan antara warna ungu dan putih menjadi pemandangan yang cantik. Semua ini adalah desain Sakura dan Hinata yang memilih bunganya. Sakura ingin terlibat dalam acara dan Neji pun mengijinkannya karena permintaan Naruto. Naruto mengatakan jika Sakura pernah sekolah desain dan harus percaya akan kemampuan Sakura yang belum ia ketahui sama sekali.

Neji berdiri di belakang Naruto sebagai pendamping pengantin pria. Tatapannya kini tertuju pada pengantin yang baru memasuki aula. Adiknya terlihat anggun dengan pakaian yang di kenakan nya dan tatapannya kini tertuju pada pengiring yang memegang gaun Hinata. Sakura terlihat luar biasa cantik dengan mahkota bunga mawar putih yang menghiasinya. Musik mengalun seiring langkah mempelai yang berjalan menuju altar dan detak jantung Neji yang terus berdetak kencang melihat Sakura saat ini. Walaupun tampak raut datar yang ada pada dirinya, sesungguhnya jantungnya menggila saat ini.

Sekarang Ayahnya sudah menyerahkan Hinata pada Naruto dan bersiap untuk mengikat janji suci. Sakura terlihat bahagia yang jelas terlihat di mata Neji jika sang istri sedang dalam suasana bagus. Sebenarnya ia sadar akan beberapa hari terakhir Sakura terlihat menghindarinya dan ia pun tidak ingin memaksa karena mungkin saja Sakura sedang ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bertindak seperti itu. Akan tetapi, hatinya tidak bisa berbohong jika ia gelisah dan merindukan Sakura yang biasanya selalu berbicara banyak dengannya.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan saat sang mempelai sudah mengucapkan janji dan melakukan ritual ciuman sebagai pasangan baru. Sakura tersenyum dan matanya terpaku saat bertatapan dengan Neji. Suaminya terlihat menawan dengan pakaiannya saat ini dan lagi-lagi jantung Sakura berdebar saat Neji melangkah maju menghampirinya.

"Kau cantik."

Raut Keterkejutan jelas terlihat di wajah Sakura karena ucapan Neji tentang penampilannya. Tersenyum, Sakura mengucapkan terimakasih untuknya.

Neji mengeluarkan smartphone nya untuk memotret Sakura. Cantik dengan memakai gaun itu dan mahkota bunga menjadikan istrinya bagai putri dari alam semesta. Tersenyum tipis, Neji mendekat dan berdiri di samping Sakura. Meletakan smartphone pada posisi depan ia pun memotret kembali dan kali ini ia melakukan selca.

"N-Neji."

"Ah, aku baru pertama kali melakukan ini." ucap Neji pelan yang hanya dapat di dengar Sakura.

Dengan wajah merona akibat tindakan tak terduga Neji, Sakura yang tadinya ingin melihat hasil foto itu teralih karena seruan Naruto untuk berfoto bersama.

"Ah, iya."

"Ayo!" Neji menggandeng tangan sang istri menuju keluarganya untuk melakukan foto bersama dan ia berdiri di samping Sakura, tentu saja.

.

.

Pesta resepsi di adakan saat malam menjelang. Para tamu sudah memenuhi aula dan menikmati jamuan yang di suguhkan. Sakura tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan yang jelas terpancar dari sahabat kecilnya yang akhirnya menikah dengan wanita yang di cintainya. Neji sedang memeriksa sesuatu menyangkut makanan yang sepertinya ada masalah sedikit. Sakura berdiri sendiri dengan satu gelas jus di tangan ya. Neji memperingatkannya untuk tidak minum minuman beralkohol karena ia baru sembuh. Cukup perhatian memang, tapi Sakura menolak itu karena baginya tidak ada gunanya menerima perhatian dengan hati yang penuh harap. Semua itu sia-sia.

"Di mana Neji, Sakura-chan?"

Naruto datang menghampirinya setelah melihat Sakura berdiri seorang diri.

"Ah, katanya ada sesuatu yang harus di kerjakan dan sebentar lagi ke sini."

Tidak mungkin Sakura mengatakan ada masalah saat pesta berlangsung dan hal itu akan membuat Naruto cemas.

"Begitukah?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit ragu akan ucapan Sakura.

Untuk meyakinkan, Sakura tersenyum dan berucap, "Hm. Kau sangat tampan aku bahagia untukmu Naruto."

Naruto pun tersenyum membalas Sakura. Sekarang ia sudah tenang melihat Sakura yang terlihat bahagia bersama Neji. Menepuk kepala Sakura pelan, Naruto pun berucap, "aku pun bahagia untukmu."

"Selamat atas pernikahan anda Uzumaki-san."

Satu uluran tangan membuat Sakura dan Naruto menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Gaara/Gaara-kun." ucap Naruto dan Sakura secara bersamaan.

Gaara tersenyum tipis melihat kedua orang yang di kenalnya menyebut namanya secara bersamaan dengan raut wajah yang membuat mereka terlihat lucu.

"Hn, kenapa kalian terkejut?"

Naruto berdehem dan menjawab. "Aku kira kau tidak datang karena sibuk nya jadwalmu dan kalian saling kenal?"tanyanya yang cukup terkejut karena Sakura dan Gaara saling mengenal.

"Tentu saja. Sakura kan pernah tinggal di Suna."

Jawaban Gaara membuat Sakura bernapas lega. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa was-was akan apa yang akan Gaara ucapkan kepada Naruto.

"Benar juga." Naruto tertawa kecil karena ia melupakan fakta jika Sakura sebelum kembali ke Konoha dia tinggal di Suna.

Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan memberitahukan jika ada yang ingin menemuinya. Dengan berat hati Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Gaara berdua dan mempercayakan Sakura pada Gaara untuk menemani sahabat merah mudanya itu sebelum Neji datang.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Sakura tahu arah pembicaraan Gaara karena waktu terakhir bertemu dengannya saat keadaannya sedang tidak baik. Kembali wajahnya menampilkan raut wajah sendu mengingat hari itu. Ingin Sakura menjawab dengan jujur namun nyatanya ia kembali memerankan kebohongan untuk menutupi dirinya yang terluka.

Tidak. "Ya."

Gaara melirik perempuan yang di cintainya itu dengan seksama. Nada bicara Sakura membuktikan jika perempuan itu sedang berbohong saat ini. Sakura pun tahu jika ia mengetahui jika perkataannya itu sebaliknya dan dengan helaan napas panjang, pria yang juga salah satu idaman para kaum hawa pun berdiri menghadap Sakura dan memotret Sakura dari samping hingga perempuan itu menoleh.

"Kau selalu melakukan nya."

"Hn."

Gaara melihat hasil jepretannya lalu tersenyum kemudian. Wajah sendu Sakura sangat nampak jelas di sini. Rambut yang tergerai indah dengan gaun biru muda yang mempercantiknya sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya saat ini dan Gaara mengetahuinya. Sangat.

"Jika jalan yang kau lalui menyakitkan bisakah aku menemanimu untuk keluar dari jalan itu?"

Perkataan Gaara sangat di mengerti Sakura. Jalan yang ia lalui saat ini memang tidak tentu arah yang jelas namun ia harus berjalan tanpa alas kaki sehingga membuatnya kesakitan. Perjanjian sejak awal memang akan berakhir jika ia atau Neji menemukan cintanya, tapi kenapa ia terasa berat dengan seiring berjalannya waktu yang tidak lama ini? Entahlah. Untuk sekarang ia terus mencoba menyangkal dan menunggu keputusan Neji tentang hubungan pernikahan mereka.

Menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Gaara, Sakura tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

"Terimakasih sudah menghiburku Gaara-kun."

"Hn."

Gaara tidak bodoh dengan ucapan Sakura. Jelas sekali jika Sakura bimbang akan sesuatu tentang pernikahannya dan Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Sakura tetap tersenyum seperti itu.

Mereka berbincang dan larut dalam canda. Berbicara mengenai kabar teman-teman di Suna dan banyak hal yang Sakura ingin tahu tentang tempat yang sekarang ia tinggalkan.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Neji datang membuat Sakura maupun Gaara menoleh ke belakang di mana pria tinggi dengan rambut panjang menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi. Melihat Neji yang akhirnya datang membuat Sakura lega dan tersenyum tipis sedangkan Gaara membalas tatapan pria itu tidak kalah datar.

Sakura sadar akan ada keganjilan sikap Gaara maupun Neji yang kini hanya saling tatap dengan tatapan yang sangat tidak mengenakan. Menepuk pundak Gaara, Sakura memperkenalkan Neji.

"Hyuga Neji, suamiku."

Neji mengulurkan tangan dengan perasaan senang. Entah kenapa ia senang saat Sakura memperkenalkan statusnya kepada pria yang jelas membuatnya tidak nyaman saat melihat kedekatannya dengan Sakura.

"Sabaku Gaara."ucap Gaara yang membalas dengan penuh keyakinan dan sangat jelas ia tidak suka akan pria yang kini ada di depannya.

Jabatan tangan mereka terlepas. Neji menghampiri Sakura dan tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura yang baik-baik saja. Sejam ia harus menangani menu yang kacau karena ada salah satu bahan yang kurang dan akhirnya ia mencari solusi dan menciptakan hidangan tanpa mengurangi rasa walaupun tanpa satu bahan yang ada seharusnya.

"Sudah makan?"tanyanya kepada Sakura.

"Aku ingin pulang, apa tidak apa aku pulang sekarang?"

Neji mengangguk mengerti. Mungkin Sakura masih belum pulih total membuatnya masih sering merasakan lelah dan rasa bersalah kembali melandanya karena membuat Sakura menunggu seorang diri, mungkin tidak.

"Kita pamit dahulu lalu pulang."

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Karena merasa lelah ia ingin segera pulang.

"Gaara-kun, kami akan pulang," Sakura tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan dan di balas anggukan Gaara. "Sampai jumpa."

"Hn, sampai jumpa."

Neji menghela napas pelan dan merangkul Sakura pergi untuk bertemu Naruto terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang.

Sudut bibir Gaara terangkat melihat jelas bagaimana Hyuga Neji terlihat tidak menyukai kedekatannya dengan Sakura. Tapi tetap saja ia masih ingat bagaimana Sakura menangis malam itu dan ia akan tetap pada jalannya dan mengajak Sakura untuk bersamanya.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin makan sesuatu? Kita bisa makan di restoran kalau kau mau."

Mereka sudah masuk ke dalam rumah dan kini Neji memastikan kepada Sakura apa istrinya itu ingin makan sesuatu karena ia yakin Sakura belum makan malam hingga kini.

"Tidak aku tidak lap-"perkataan Sakura terhenti karena suara perut nyaringnya yang sukses membuat wajahnya berubah warna merah seketika. Sejak siang ia memang belum sempat makan hingga saat ini dan ia tidak ingin merepotkan Neji karena hal ini. Namun sialnya suara perut laparnya tidak bisa di ajak bersekutu membuat Neji mendengus dan mengangkatnya untuk duduk di atas meja makan.

"Tunggu sebentar."ujar Neji yang kini sibuk menggulung lengan kemeja setelah melepaskan jas dan meletakannya di kursi sedangkan rambutnya ia ikat menjadi satu kembali membuat Sakura di landa kegugupan seperti sebelumnya.

Suaminya kini sibuk mengambil bahan-bahan untuk di masak dan menyiapkan alat-alatnya. Bosan karena hanya melihat akhirnya Sakura turun dan menghampiri Neji.

"Boleh aku membantu?"

Raut wajah Neji tadinya nampak keberatan namun akhirnya mengangguk dan menyerahkan pisau kepada Sakura. "Kau bisa memotong kan."

"Tentu saja." ucap Sakura yang mengambil pisau dan mulai motong bawang bombai terlebih dahulu.

Neji meliriknya dan mendengus melihat bibir Sakura yang mengerucut tidak sadar karena aktivitas yang sedang di lakukan nya. Berjalan mendekat, Neji berdiri di belakang Sakura membuat istrinya itu terkejut hingga nyaris teriris.

"N-Neji-san!"

Neji mengambil sesuatu di rak atas tepat Sakura berdiri dan tersenyum melihat Sakura yang kini mematung karena ulahnya. setelah menutup pintu rak Neji mendekat hingga bibirnya menyentuh daun telinga Sakura dan berbisik, "jika diam seperti itu makanannya tidak akan matang, Sakura." ujarnya pelan dan kembali pada tempatnya semula.

Sakura berdehem mencoba menetralkan debaran jantungnya saat ini. Wajahnya, sangat yakin jika sudah berubah warna dan itu memalukan.

"A-Ayo masak aku lapar!"

"Kau bilang tadi tidak lapar?"

Neji kembali menggoda istrinya. Di matanya saat ini, melihat Sakura sangat menyenangkan dan ia suka.

"I-itu... Ah sudahlah cepat kita masak!"

Neji terkekeh dan tangan kanannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Sakura dan menjawil pipi istrinya dengan gemas.

"Baik istriku."

Sakura sempat terkejut akan ucapan Neji barusan. Tapi melihat Neji tertawa seperti itu membuatnya ikut menghangat. Seiring berjalannya waktu ia yakin jika perasaannya akan berubah dan apa siap akan sesuatu yang pahit terjadi? Entahlah. Untuk saat ini ia hanya berharap jika perasaan seperti saat ini bisa bertahan lama dan memiliki kenangan manis bersamanya.

.

.

"Neji-san!"

Suara keras Sakura membuat Neji yang sejak tadi sibuk pada layar macbook nya teralih dan menatap sang istri dengan tatapan tanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri Neji dan duduk di sebelah suaminya berada. Neji duduk di ruangan tamu sejak tadi dan kini waktu menunjukan hampir mendekati pagi.

"Bisa antar aku ke rumah sakit?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba dan tentu saja Neji menaikan alis karenanya.

"Kau sakit lagi?"

"Bukan. Ino melahirkan."

Sangat jelas raut kebahagian terpampang jelas di wajah Sakura saat ini karena kabar bahagia dari sahabatnya itu dan Neji ikut tersenyum di buatnya.

Mengangkat tangan, Neji meletakan telapak tangannya pada pucuk kepala sang istri. Tatapan lembut ia berikan kepadanya dan berucap pelan, "ini sudah pagi sebaiknya kau tidur besok aku akan antar."

Sakura melirik jam yang berada di dinding dan menghela napas pelan karena kehebohannya yang lupa waktu dan mengganggu Neji.

"Maaf mengganggu, aku terlalu senang saat menerima telpon hingga lupa melihat waktu."

"Tidak apa." menarik kepala sang istri dan menyadarkan nya pada bahu, Neji memerintahkan Sakura untuk tidur kembali. "Tidurlah kembali."

Sakura mengangguk dalam sandarannya pada bahu sang Suami. Namun karena posisi yang tidak nyaman ia berpindah dan menjatuhkan kepala merah mudahnya di paha sang suami.

Mulanya Neji terkejut akan tindakan Sakura namun ia senang karena hubungannya kini mulai membaik. Kembali mengangkat tangan, Neji mengelus surai merah muda sang istri dan satu tangan masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kau selalu sibuk bekerja padahal ini di rumah." ucap Sakura melihat layar yang masih menyala di depannya.

Apa sakura tadi mengeluh karena kesibukannya?

"Tidak juga." Ya. Neji selalu menyibukkan diri dan mungkin semenjak kehadiran Sakura baru berkurang.

"Tou-san mengeluh akan hal itu dan memintamu cuti untuk bulan madu." suara Sakura nyaris berbisik namun Neji dapat mendengarnya.

"Kau ingin bulan madu?"

Sakura tertawa kecil dan berucap sangat pelan, "tidak karena kau mencintai orang lain."

Neji merunduk sesaat setelah perkataan Sakura tadi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Neji yang tidak mengerti.

Namun menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, yang di dapat hanyalah dengkuran halus dari Sakura yang ternyata sudah terlelap. Menanggapi itu, Neji kembali mengingat pertemuannya dengan Shion Beberapa hari yang lalu dan ia menolak untuk menemuinya kembali walaupun Shion terus berusaha menemui dan menghubunginya kembali. Janji. Ia sudah berjanji kepada Ayah, Naruto, Sasuke dan Kami-sama untuk menjaga Sakura dan ia yakin kali ini jika perasaannya semakin bertambah kepada Sakura. Tapi, mengingat Shion dan bagaimana watak perempuan itu membuatnya cemas.

Memandang wajah yang damai dalam pangkuannya, Neji meraih satu tangan Sakura dan mengecupnya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak akan melepaskan mu apapun itu."

'Tidak akan dan aku akan pastikan kau tidak akan tahu alasan pertama aku menikahimu karena aku takut akan kehilanganmu, Sakura.'

.

.

.

"Jidat!"

"Pig selamat!"

Sakura berlari dan langsung memeluk Ino sesaat setelah memasuki kamar inap dimana Ino di rawat pasca melahirkan.

"Ah, selamat pagi Neji-san." Sai yang baru saja masuk dan berpapasan dengan Neji menyalaminya dan menyuruh suami Sakura untuk masuk juga.

Neji mengangguk dan menghampiri Sakura yang kini sedang melihat bayi mungil menggemaskan. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, Neji akhirnya berucap selayaknya orang-orang mengucapkan selamat kepada orang lain.

"Selamat atas kelahiran anak kalian Sai-san, Ino-san."

"Terimakasih."

Sai berdiri di sisi lain ranjang dan duduk di samping Ino. Tatapannya tertuju kepada kedua pasangan pengantin baru itu yang masih sibuk melihat anaknya.

"Sepertinya Sakura menginginkan nya juga Neji-san."

Pernyataan Sai membuat keduanya menoleh. Sakura tentu saja tidak paham sesaat dan kini wajahnya sudah memerah dan membuang muka setelah mengatai Sai berisik sedangkan Neji tersenyum dan menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Kami sedang berusaha, aww." Neji mengaduh karena Sakura yang mencubit pinggangnya membuat pasangan Yamanaka itu tertawa melihat interaksi pengantin baru tersebut.

.

.

"Kenapa hujan turun deras sekali."

Sakura mengeluh melihat hujan deras dari balik kaca mobil yang Neji kendarai. Ini masih pagi dan tentu saja membuatnya malas padahal harus segera ke kantor. Mungkin pekerjaannya sangat banyak karena Naruto masih cuti beberapa hari ke depan.

"Kenapa?"

Menggeleng, Sakura menoleh ke samping menatap pemandangan yang buram tertutupi hujan. Sekilas Sakura melihat perempuan mengenakan dress hitam dan kacamata hitam berdiri di pinggir jalan dengan payung hitam di gunakan nya. Seketika ingatannya berputar mengingat kembali kejadian kelam yang terjadi kepadanya membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan napas terengah.

Neji menghentikan mobilnya karena sadar akan sesuatu yang tidak beres kepada Sakura. Menggenggam tangan Sakura yang tadi mencengkram rambut, Neji menatap penuh kecemasan.

"Ada apa?"

"Tadi aku melihat dan ingat saat kejadian itu." ucap Sakura masih dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

Melihat itu lantas Neji menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya untuk menenangkan nya.

"Semua sudah berlalu dan akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura diam dalam dekapan Neji. Hatinya yakin jika sesuatu akan tertaji kembali dan ia takut jika kenyataan yang pahit akan datang untuknya kembali.

"Aku takut, Neji-san."

Neji mengelus kepala dan punngung Sakura dengan perasaan cemas. Namun saat ini ia harus menenangkan Sakura dalam trauma masa lalu nya itu.

"Ada aku di sini, jangan takut."

Mereka berpelukan untuk menengkan dan saling membutuhkan. Dalam benak mereka terus bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi dan apa yang terjadi.

'Aku takut akan kembali kehilangan, Neji.'

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepadamu saat itu, Sakura.'

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

Lama banget ya hehehe maafkan sy. Kesehatan akhir-akhir ini menurun di tambah mood yg anjlok ke dasar hati Gaara /eaaa (^～^)

Semua berjalan seiring waktu dan akan terungkap 😂 /ini apa sih.

Dan untuk semua terimakasih atas Segalanya dan aku benar-benar senang ada juga yg suka NejiSaku dan Saku centrik （＞ｙ＜）

Segitu dulu ya.. Lgi bikin si Baby face dulu byeeeeee

Salam dari bini Canon Rei Gaara

 **Wyd Rei Gil Kurang Tanaka**

 **Ckrg**


	8. Aku Mencintaimu

**Duscalimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Story by KiRei Apple**

 **.**

 **Pairing. Neji. H x Sakura. H**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Netra emerald itu menatap dalam seolah mengatakan jika dirinya yang kini terpantul dari cermin di depannya seperti seseorang yang menyedihkan. Kehidupan yang tidak jelas akan kedepannya, hati yang gelisah dengan perasaan tidak menentu seolah dirinya pantas untuk di tertawakan. Bukannya hidupnya memang seperti ini semenjak kehilangan sasuke?

Menarik napas kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, Sakura menepuk pelembab malam dengan pelan pada wajahnya dengan perasaan yang sedikit gundah. Sejak kejadian tadi pagi, ingatan akan kejadian dua tahun lalu kembali di ingatnya dan itu sangat menakutkan. Dalam benaknya terus bertanya, apa mungkin saat bersama Neji kini akan terulang kejadian mengerikan itu kembali? Tidak. Mungkin ini hanya kecemasan yang berlebihan, pikir Sakura.

Ponselnya berdering menunjukan jika ada pesan masuk. Membacanya, Sakura tidak tahu kenapa ia tersenyum karena rasa bahagia yang datang tiba-tiba. Dengan hati yang mulai membaik ia pun bangkit dan keluar dari kamar untuk menemui Neji yang sudah menunggunya di meja makan.

.

"Wah, seharusnya aku yang menyiapkan ini,"ucap Sakura yang kini sudah berdiri di tepian meja makan.

Neji yang sedang menata makanan menatap Sakura sebentar dan menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk setelah meletakan apron yang tadi di gunakannya untuk memasak.

"Apa ini hari special?" Sakura kembali membuka topik pembicaraan. Melihat Neji seperti ini membuat hatinya serasa di penuhi bunga-bunga namun sekali lagi sisi dalam dirinya menolak untuk menerima perhatian yang berlebihan.

"Aku hanya ingin," Neji duduk tepat di depan Sakura dan kini menuangkan air minum untuk Sakura sehingga lagi-lagi membuat Sakura di landa kecemasan. "Sudah lebih baik?"

Lebih baik?

Ah, Neji bertanya tentang keadaannya setelah kejadian tadi pagi, mungkin saja. Mungkin suaminya ini hanya kasihan kepadanya bukan perhatian.

"Ya." tidak! Karena rasa takut itu masih ada hingga membuat tubuhnya terasa lemas.

Untuk beberapa saat Neji menatap Sakura dalam diam. Bibirnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi kembali tertutup memilih untuk diam. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin Neji katakan tapi saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat, sepertinya.

Gelagat Neji sudah terlihat oleh Sakura sejak tadi. Mulai dari pertanyaan suaminya itu dan raut wajahnya yang seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun di urungkannya membuat Sakura penasaran, "ada apa?" tanya Sakura pada akhirnya.

Menggeleng, Neji memilih untuk memulai makan malam mereka meskipun Sakura merasa tidak puas akan tindakan Neji yang menghindari pertanyaannya.

"Ittadakimasu." Sakura pun mengangguk dengan senyum simpul. Mungkin saja Neji belum siap untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang mengganggunya, pikir Sakura.

Mereka makan dalam diam tanpa ada percakapan sedikitpun. Sakura memilih memfokuskan makan dengan terus menatap makanan enak yang sudah di siapkan Neji, sedangkan Neji makan dengan tatapan terus tertuju pada Sakura yang kini bertingkah aneh baginya. Maka dari itu, setelah selesai Neji pun memulai pembicaraan. Baginya terasa aneh melihat Sakura terus berdiam diri tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ada sesuatu?"

"Hm?" Sakura mendongak saat suara Neji yang sejak tadi di tunggu akhirnya terdengar. Meletakan sendok di piring yang masih tersisa sedikit makanan, ia alihkan penuh perhatiannya kini dengan menatap suaminya.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu mengganggu mu karena sejak tadi kau tidak berbicara." ucap Neji dengan menghela napas pelan.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya mendengar perkataan Neji. Bahkan sikap diamnya di karenakan menunggu Neji berbicara dan kini d

Suaminya itu menanyakan balik kepadanya? Sungguh kesalah pahaman yang membuatnya tidak terasa tersenyum karenanya.

"Aku bahkan menunggumu untuk berbicara, karena tadi sepertinya kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu." balas Sakura yang terkekeh kecil membuat sang suami mendengus kecil.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan tapi..." Neji menghentikan ucapannya dengan menatap serius sang istri di depannya. Beberapa hari ini pikiran dan hatinya terus di penuhi dengan pertanyaan yang membingungkan dan kini ia akan memastikan nya meskipun sudah tahu jawaban akan dirinya tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Maka dari itu ingin sekali ia katakan sesuatu untuk menentukan semua ini kepada Sakura.

"Jika ragu tidak usah." Sakura tersenyum tipis. Jujur saja meskipun dalam dirinya ingin tahu apa yang akan di sampaikan Neji, tapi jika Neji merasa keberatan ia pun tidak memaksanya. Mungkin itu sesuatu yang membuat Neji terasa berat mengatakan permasalahan yang terjadi kepadanya, entah apa itu.

Merapihkan piring yang ada di meja, Sakura meletakannya ke bak pencucian. Sempat melirik Neji yang masih terpaku di tempatnya namun sekali lagi Sakura tidak bisa memaksa Neji pada kehendaknya. maka dari itu ia membiarkan nya saja.

Senandung yang sejak tadi mengiringi kegiatan Sakura mencuci piring terus di dengar Neji dengan perasaan senang. Entah kenapa melihat Sakura walaupun hanya punggung membuatnya bahagia. Bunyi peraduan piring, sendok, gelas menjadi musik tersendiri saat ini dan baginya ini seperti mengisi sesuatu yang kosong dengan barang penting. Sekali lagi ia tatap punggung itu sebelum ia bangkit dan berjalan dengan langkah pelan.

Berdiri tepat di belakang Sakura, Neji menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Sakura dari sana.

"Maaf."

Sakura tentu terkejut akan perlakuan Neji yang tiba-tiba dan untung saja ia sudah selesai mencuci. Saat akan berbalik justru tubuhnya tertahan karena pelukan Neji yang tiba-tiba.

"Maaf?"

Menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu Sakura hingga hidungnya bisa menyentuh pepotongan leher yang beraroma manis, Neji kembali mengucapkan kata maaf dan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Sebenarnya, ini kah yang ingin kau katakan sejak tadi Neji-san?"

Neji mengangguk pelan sehingga bibirnya sekilas mencium leher yang kini berkeringat dingin.

Menghela napas, Sakura meraih tangan Neji dan melepaskannya perlahan kemudian berbalik menghadap Neji yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang penuh dengan rasa khawatir.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Neji-san?

Mereka menatap satu sama lain tanpa berbicara seolah ingin mencari tahu apa yang ada di pikiran lawan mereka hanya melalui cara menatapnya.

"Sakura." Neji memulai pembicaraan yang sudah ia yakini dengan kesungguhan hatinya. Apapun yang ia katakan, ia sepenuhnya ingin jujur terhadap Sakura maupun dirinya sendiri.

"Ya?"

Netra keperakan Neji terus menatap wajah yang selalu membuatnya berdebar kala melihatnya. Dengan keberanian ia menarik satu tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya.

"Naruto dan Hinata sudah menikah jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

Pertanyaan yang selalu membuat Sakura dilema untuk saat ini, dimana perasaannya mulai terbuka untuk Neji dan kini orang yang membuatnya selalu gelisah akhirnya mengatakan itu. Apa mungkin Neji menginginkan perpisahan? Tapi kenapa? Bukan kah dia sudah berjanji dan sikap manisnya selama ini, apa maksudnya?

"Kau akan melepaskan ku?"

Neji menggeleng saat dugaan yang Sakura pertanyaan untuknya.

"Aku pernah berbicara, ya, kau boleh pergi jika menemukan orang yang kau cintai dan apakah kau sudah memutuskan?"

Memutuskan?

Menatap dalam pada netra keperakan yang terus menawannya selama ini, pada akhirnya harus menyerah atau memulai pada saat ini. Tapi pada kenyataannya pun akan sama walaupun ia mengatakan tentang perasaan hatinya dan Neji sudah pasti akan melepaskannya. Maka dengan keyakinan yang sudah siap ia terima akan segala hasil akhir, ia pun akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Sejak awal kau tahu jika hatiku sudah mati bersama cintaku. Kau terus memaksa ini demi Hinata dan Naruto. Semua ini akan berakhir jika salah satu di antara kita sudah menemukan orang yang benar-benar kita cintai, itu yang kau katakan. "

Sakura menarik napas dalam kemudian dihembuskannya perlahan saat rasa sesak kembali di rasakan nya. Mungkin perasaannya hanya boleh sampai di sini saja tidak lebih.

"Neji-san," ucap Sakura yang tentu saja mendapat perhatian penuh oleh suaminya itu.

Meskipun diam, Neji sejak tadi terus mengamati dan mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Sakura katakan. Sengaja ia berdiam karena ingin tahu apa yang selama ini mengganggu Sakura dan mungkin perasaanya hanya sampai di sini saja jika sang istri sudah menemukan cintanya.

Sakura kembali berbicara, "Awalnya aku tidak peduli tapi waktu terus berjalan dan seiring berjalannya waktu hatiku mulai tumbuh kembali. Aku terus mengelaknya tapi tetap tidak bisa, karena semakin aku ingin mencoba menjauh perasaan ini semakin tumbuh."ucap Sakura dan langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Neji mengerti bahwa Sakura saat ini sedang menyukai seseorang dan apa bisa ia melepaskannya? Menarik napas sedalam dalamnya kemudian ia hembuskan perlahan, Neji menyentuh satu sisi wajah Sakura hingga sang istri mendongak menatapnya dengan raut sedih. Kenapa?

"Kau boleh melepaskan semua ini jika kau yakin dengan cintamu itu."

"Melepaskan?"

"Hn." Neji mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil. Mungkin Sakura akan bahagia tanpanya dan lepas dari ikatan ini.

"Bagaimana bisa aku pergi jika orang yang aku maksud ada di sini."

Neji terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan. Apa telinganya tidak bermasalah?

"Di sini?"

Yakinkan Neji ingin lebih memper jelas akan ucapan Sakura. Pada kenyataannya ia sudah paham dan tentu saja ia bahagia karena nya.

Kesal karena Neji yang tidak mengerti Sakura menyentak tangan Neji yang ada di wajahnya kemudian hendak berbalik pergi namun tertahan dengan tubuh berputar dan jatuh kedalam pelukan sang suami.

"Maaf."

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Satu sisi sipat Sakura yang membuat Neji tersenyum. Merajuk dan tentu sang istri terlihat menggemaskan. Mengeratkan pelukan, Neji mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Tidak ada lagi peraturan bodoh itu dan kita akan hidup bersama selamanya, bagaimana?"

"Hm," Sakura memundurkan wajahnya namun Neji terus maju tidak ingin menjauh membuat sang istri mendengus menatapnya sebal. "Kau suamiku dan kita sudah berjanji tapi bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau menyukai..."Sakura menghentikan perkataanya karena mengingat kembali apa yang telah ia lihat dan dengar.

Melihat ekspresi murung Sakura, Neji mengecup sekilas bibir sang istri dan manatapnya serius. "Aku pun sama sepertimu, alasan pertama sebenarnya karena Tou-san,"ucap Neji yang membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Jadi selama ini Neji, "kau tahu akan semua ini?"

"Tentu saja." ucap Neji pelan dan Sakura tahu ada raut kesedihan di sana.

Mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meletakannya di kedua sisi wajah sang suami, Sakura pun mengecup ringan pada bibir yang terus menggodanya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja." ujar Sakura meyakinkan dan Neji tersenyum membalasnya.

"Aku pria yang sama sekali tidak memikirkan pernikahan. Namun karena keluargaku aku melakukan semua ini. Aku pun tidak tahu kenapa aku memilihmu. Saat melihatmu, kau yang ku inginkan itu saja karena melihat perempuan lain aku sama sekali tidak tertarik."

Mengalungkan tangannya pada pundak Neji, Sakura tersenyum mendengar Neji berbicara tentang pertemuannya. Bagaimana Neji menatapnya seperti perempuan penggoda pasangan orang lain dan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba baik menjadi pertanyaan tersendiri baginya. Tapi kini semua berjalan dengan apa adanya dan ia sudah berjanji akan membahagiakan Neji.

"Jadi, kau menyukai ku?" tanya Sakura yang tersenyum sangat menggoda saat ini.

Menggesekkan hidungnya dan Sakura, Neji terkekeh pelan karena gemas akan tingkah Sakura. "Bisa dibilang benar."

"Chk. kau berbicara selalu ambigu."

"Hn."

Suara gemuruh terdengar dengan dentingan air pada atap membuat Sakura menoleh ke jendela. Hujan kembali turun malam ini dan ia lupa menutup jendela di kamarnya. Mencoba melepaskan diri Sakura berucap, "sudah malam sebaiknya kita tidur."

"Ayo!"Neji menarik Sakura hingga sang istri merengutkan kedua alisnya.

"Kemana?"

langkah Neji terhenti dan menoleh, "bukan kah kau mengajak tidur?"

Wajah Sakura memerah saat tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Neji. "B-bukan, maksudku..."

"Kau tidak ingin memberi hadiah kepada Tou-san?"

Neji sengaja menggoda Sakura hingga wajah yang kini memerah itu dapat dinikmatinya. Tapi, mulai dari sekarang semua berawal untuk kehidupannya dan Sakura.

"T-Tidak... T-tapi..." Sakura menelan ludah karena gugup dan semua ini ulah suaminya. Bagaimana dia terus menggodanya dan lagi ucapannya tadi tentu saja membuatnya berdebar dan malu.

Menarik kembali tangan Sakura dan membawanya kepelukan, Neji membisikan sesuatu hingga membuat kedua netra klorofil Sakura membulat sempurna mendengar pengakuan Neji.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Ha..." Sesaat Sakura membuka mulut untuk berbicara namun Neji sudah membawanya kedalam ciuman panjang nan lembut.

Satu tangan Neji memeluk tubuhnya dan satu lagi berada di sisi wajah Sakura, mengelus lembut di sela ciuman yang terus di berikan kepada sang istri. Kini tangannya berpindah, menekan leher untuk memperdalam ciumanya.

Sempat diam karena keterkejutan, Sakura akhirnya menutup mata seiring perasaan bahagia yang mulai memenuhi rongga hatinya. Jantungnya terus memacu karena sentuhan yang di berikan Neji yang begitu menggetarkan hatinya. Mengalungkan kedua lengan ya, Sakura pun akhirnya membalas ciuman yang mulai menyingkirkan keresahannya dan kini ia sudah memastikan akan pilihan hatinya.

.

.

.

Bunyi benda kristal berbenturan pada kaca terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Tekanan pelan namun karena ruangan yang sunyi membuat suara yang terdengar satu hentakan seperti suara mengerikan. Tangan lentik itu mengitari permukaan gelas yang berisi wine dengan wajah yang terlihat tenang. Namun lawan bicaranya menampilkan hal yang berbeda. Ada ketakutan di sana yang jelas sekali terlihat hanya dengan menatap sang lawan yang menatapnya dengan raut tenang tapi baginya itu menakutkan.

"Kau menghubungi ku saat semua sudah terjadi dan aku kesal saat ini, hm!"

Perempuan berambut karamel pendek mendengus dan berusaha terlihat tenang walaupun ia tahu siapa sosok yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Perempuan yang lebih gila dari nya dan apapun akan di lakukannya jika tidak di sukainya. Maka dari itu, untuk menghadapinya ia tidak boleh memperlihatkan ketakutan ataupun kelemahannya.

"Neji akan menikah denganku sebelumnya, asal kau tahu Shion."

Shion, perempuan berambut pirang pucat menarik sudut bibirnya mendengar ucapan lawan mainnya. Meraih gelas yang masih tersisa setengah, ia pun meminumnya dengan perlahan dan kembali berbicara.

"Sayangnya Neji tidak menginginkan nya kan?"tanya Shion dengan tatapan mengejek.

Matsuri mendengus kasar lalu meraih gelas yang serupa dengan Shion dan meminumnya cepat. Perkataan Shion membuatnya kesal. Kesal karena seperti itulah kenyataannya dan ia sungguh membencinya.

"Dan aku menghubungi mu kembali agar kau mengacaukan mereka, huh."

"Kau yakin? Kau tahu Neji sangat mencintaiku."

Matsuri mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya pada meja dan kembali berbicara, "Karena itu pisahkan mereka. Aku tahu Neji mencintaimu tapi kau mencintai bungsu Uchiha itu dan kau pun tahu jika aku sangat mencintai Neji sejak dulu."

"Hm, memang apa untungnya bagiku memperdulikanmu?" Shion memiringkan kepalanya dan terkekeh kemudian.

"Sialan! Aku menghubungi mu kembali untuk itu semua dan aku akan memberikan imbalan apapun yang kau mau."

"Yang ku mau?"

Matsuri menyetujuinya dan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, "ya, apapun."

"Bagaimana dengan..." Shion menyeringai mendapati wajah Matsuri yang terlihat terkejut. Menuangkan kembali wine pada gelasnya Shion pun melanjutkan ucapannya, "kau sangat terkejut."

Menarik napas dalam kemudian ia hembuskan perlahan Matsuri menatap serius pada Shion. "Kau tidak akan merebut Neji dariku kan?"tanya penuh selidik.

"Hm," memutar-mutar gelas hingga air yang ada di gelas bergoyang-goyang Shion menatap Matsuri dengan tatapan datar. "Neji mencintaiku dan aku yakin dia akan memilihku."

"Kau..."

"Orang yang aku cintai sudah pergi dan kini saatnya menerima orang yang mencintaiku, itu sangat menyenangkan daripada harus terus berharap pada cinta sepihak."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau dan aku sama-sama pernah merasakan cinta sepihak dan aku akan mengejar orang yang mencintaiku. Sebaiknya kau berhentilah akan obsesimu itu, Matsuri."

Mendengar perkataan Shion membuat Matsuri ingin sekali muntah dan menghajar perempuan berkepribadian ganda itu. Ia dan Shion adalah sahabat sejak kecil dan ia tentu saja tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan Shion selama ini.

"Kau yakin bisa menyingkirkan perempuan itu?"

"Kau meremehkan ku?"

Kembali meminum wine nya, Matsuri tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja. Kau tahu alasannya?"

Shion hanya menaikan alis tanda ia ingin mendengarkan ocehan sahabtanya itu tanpa berkata lagi.

"Apa kau bisa melenyapkan nyawa untuk kedua kalinya?"

Raut wajah Shion berubah dan kini terlihat gelap dan menakutkan. Melihat itu Matsuri hanya santai menanggapinya seolah ini bukan hal mengejutkan untuknya.

"Kau mengancamku?"

Meletakan kedua tangannya untuk menyangga dagu, Matsuri memberikan seringaian ya pada Shion.

"Jika kau menganggap begitu, boleh saja. Bagaimana... Shion?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu setelah ini."

Matsuri tertawa keras sehingga seisi ruangan penuh dengan gelegar tawanya.

"Aku pastikan nyawamu yang lenyap terlebih dahulu."

"Mengerikan."

Matsuri bangun dan berjalan menghampiri Shion. Di angkatnya dagu perempuan itu dan menatapnya sinis. "Kau dan aku sama-sama mengerikan tapi kau lebih kejam daripada aku, Nona Shion yang terhormat." ucap Matsuri yang kini berjalan menuju pintu dan terhenti saat tangannya menyentuh knop.

Menoleh, ia kembali berujar untuk Shion.

"Aku tunggu hasilnya sahabatku tersayang." ucapnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Shion dengan wajah tenang namun genggaman tangannya pada gelas mengerat.

Bunyi gelas pecah terdengar mengerikan dibarengi teriakan Shion yang kini menunjukan wajah marah akibat perkataan sahabat sekaligus musuh baginya.

"Sialan!"

.

.

Kedua telapak tangan yang berbeda itu saling menggenggam erat di kala rasa bahagia yang membuncah mereka rasakan pada hati yang kosong kini seolah sedang di isi. Helaan napas saling sahut dengan keringat seolah menjadi satu.

Senyuman di berikan Neji untuk sang istri yang juga tersenyum untuknya. Dahi mereka saling menempel dengan napas yang masih terengah. Merapihkan rambut yang basah oleh keringat pada wajah Sakura, Neji merasakan bagaimana bisa dirinya begitu bahagia saat ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia menyentuh wanita dan ternyata Sakura pun seperti itu. Bahagia,tentu saja. Apa yang dilakukannya saat ini membuatnya merasa sangat beruntung di dunia. Mendapatkan wanita yang luar biasa seperti Sakura dan ia pun jatuh cinta karenanya. Merasa bodoh terus menolak akan kehadiran Sakura yang pada akhirnya menyerah akan ketidak berdayaan akan perasaannya yang semakin mendalam.

"Aku mencintaimu." untuk kedua kalinya Neji mengatakan isi hatinya kepada Sakura dan membawa kembali Sakura pada ciuman panjang yang mengutarakan isi hatinya. Ia hanya ingin tahu jika saat ini betapa bahagia dan semakin mencintai perempuan yang dulu sempat di bencinya hanya karena seseorang.

"Neji-kun," Sakura mengelus kedua sisi wajah sang suami saat Neji melepaskan tawanan pada bibirnya. Rasa bahagia dan perasaan yang meletup membuat jantungnya terus berdetak kencang saat sentuhan demi sentuhan lembut Neji lakukan di setiap inci pada dirinya. Rasa suka dan cinta semakin bertambah seiring dirinya dan Neji menjadi satu dan melebur dalam sebuah harapan yang akan membawa mereka pada kebahagiaan kelak.

Neji menatap balik Sakura saat dirinya kini berbaring di samping Sakura. Menghadap Sakura, ia terus mengelus surai yang baru ia ketahui jika rambut itu sangat halus dengan aroma yang memabukan hingga membuat dirinya merasa tenang hanya dengan menghirupnya. Mendengar sebutan baru untuknya membuatnya kini tersenyum lembut.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menikmati waktu berdua denganmu, lebih lama. Apa bisa?"

"Hm," Neji berpikir sejenak dan kembali berbicara. "Sebulan kedepan aku penuh dengan pekerjaan, ada apa?"

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Dalam diri ia kesal dan menggerutu karena pekerjaan Neji yang memang tidak bisa di abaikan barang sejenak. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia penanggung jawab akan kelangsungan hotelnya kan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, lupakan." Sakura berkata dengan nada kesal membuat Neji menyeringai di buatnya.

Memeluk tubuh di balik selimut, Neji mengecup kening sang istri dan berkata, "kau menginginkan ku lebih lama? Aku kan suamimu tentu saja ada setiap saat Sakura sayang."

 _Pintar sekali dia merayu astaga!_ Pikir Sakura.

Membalas pelukan Neji, Sakura menyamankan kepalanya pada dada bidang Neji yang terbuka. Dapat ia dengar irama detak jantung Neji yang berdetak kencang sepertinya dan entah kenapa ia senang mendengarnya.

"Jangan menggodaku Sakura, kau tidak merasakan kah jika dia menginginkan mu lagi."

"Baka!" Sakura memukul pelan dada Neji dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tubuh yang kini membuatnya candu. Semuanya sudah ia serahkan kepada Neji mulai saat ini. Perasaan dan kepercayaan semua ia berikan untuk Neji.

Meletakan dagu di kepala Sang istri, Neji tersenyum entah untuk kesekian kalinya semenjak kehidupannya sudah di isi Sakura. Namun di dalam dirinya masih tersimpan ketakutan jika alasan ia menikahi Sakura di ketahui Sakura.

 _Maafkan aku._

Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, Neji memejamkan mata mencoba menghirup setiap aroma yang kini menjadi bagian terpenting untuknya. Aroma memabukan dan juga membuatnya tenang bersamaan.

"Neji-kun."

Suara Sakura kembali terdengar menyebut nama Neji.

"Hn?"

Kini Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya agar bisa menatap langsung wajah sang suami. Oh Kami-sama, betapa sempurna nya sosok Neji dan pantas saja Neji menjadi incaran seperti kekasihnya terdahulu.

Sejujurnya Sakura ingin bertanya sesuatu kepada Neji namun ia urungkan dan memilih menggantinya dengan memberikan kecupan ringan pada bibir sang suami.

" _Oyasumi_."

Meskipun Neji merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Sakura, ia tidak ingin memaksanya. Mungkin Sakura akan mengatakan pada akhirnya dan sekarang bukan saatnya. Membalas mengecup bibir sang istri, Neji pun memberikan senyuman yang lebih manis.

"Tidurlah!" ucapnya kemudian membawa Sakura kembali dalam pelukannya.

' _Melihatmu hatiku selalu cemas dan aku tidak bisa melepaskan mu karena aku semakin mencintaimu. Kini aku paham bagaimana Sasuke begitu mencintaimu Sakura... Karena kau benar-benar luar biasa.'_

.

.

.

"Sudah bangun?"

Neji berdiri membelakangi Sakura yang kini terdiam tidak jauh darinya. Walaupun begitu, ia tahu Sakura mendengarkannya. Tangannya sibuk membuat kopi di mesin yang kini sedang menggiling biji kopi. Gelas yang di ambilnya hampir saja terjatuh karena pelukan yang di berikan Sakura tiba-tiba. Tangan istrinya melingkari tubuhnya yang sudah berbalut kemeja putih. Tersenyum, Neji mengelus tangan sang istri dan berucap, "pagi-pagi kau sudah seperti ini."

Sakura nyatanya memejamkan matanya menghirup aroma tubuh Neji yang kini sudah mengenakan kemeja. Neji akan berangkat bekerja sebentar lagi sedangkan ia di larang Neji karena sudah ada penggantinya di kantor Naruto. Neji tidak ingin melihat dirinya kelelahan, alasannya. Tapi tetap saja ia bosan jika harus terdiam di sini terus menerus.

"Kau akan pergi?"tanya Sakura memastikan dan berdoa semoga Neji ijin untuk hari ini.

"Ya, ada beberapa yang harus di urus." ujar Neji yang kini memutar tubuh hingga menghadap Sakura dengan kedua tangannya memegang cangkir berisi kopi yang sudah di buatnya tadi.

Terpaksa, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan pada kursi dan duduk di sana.

"Kau bertindak tanpa meminta pendapatku dulu dan kini apa yang harus aku lakukan sendirian?"

"Ini." Neji mengecup sekilas permukaan bibir sang istri dan memberinya satu cangkir.

Sakura mendengus. Meraih cangkir dan menyesab nya perlahan, Sakura dibuat tertegun akan rasa yang di dapatnya pada minuman pekat yang di berikan Neji untuknya.

"Kopi seperti biasa tapi sangat enak."

"Karena di buat oleh cinta, sayang."

Sakura tersedak mendengar gombalan yang keluar dari seorang Hyuga Neji. Apa telinganya sedang tidak normal kah?

"K-Kau... Ah sudah lah."

Neji melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya dan menarik satu tangan Sakura hingga Sakura terbangun dan langsung terduduk di pangkuan ya.

"N-Neji..."

Menarik wajah Sakura agar menghadapinya, Neji menarik leher sang istri untuk merunduk kemudian membawanya kembali pada ciuman panjang di pagi hari.

Tangan Neji terus mengelus pada setiap inci tubuh sang istri dan kini mengelus paha yang tidak tertutup kain karena Sakura hanya menggunakan kemeja kebesaran yang semalam di pakai nya.

"N-Neji... Kau akan bekerja kan?" tanya Sakura dengan napas terengah dan kepala yang bersandar pada pundak Neji.

"Sepertinya aku akan masuk siang."

"Ap-"

Belum sempat Sakura berucap Neji sudah kembali menawan bibir yang nampak sedikit membengkak karenanya. Kecupannya berpindah pada leher yang masih jelas terlihat bekas tanda kepemilikan di sana dan Neji tersenyum saat melihat hasil perbuatannya. Di bukanya kancing kemeja yang di gunakan Sakura tanpa melepaskan ciumannya pada sang istri.

"N-Nejihh ponselmuhh."

Getaran pada meja mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dan tentu saja Neji kesal karenanya. Siapa yang menganggunya di pagi hari seperti ini.

Meraih ponselnya, Neji mendengus saat nama GM hotel tertera di sana. Menghela napas pelan, Neji menjawab telpon itu pada akhirnya walaupun dengan perasaan malas.

"Hn?"

"Ya, tunggu di ruangan ku." ucap Neji dan menutup sambungan telepon kemudian.

Sakura memandang Neji dengan tatapan bertanya, "ada apa?"

"Ada yang harus di selesaikan segera."

"Ah," Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Menusuk pipi Neji dan memberi sang suami sebuah senyuman ia berucap, "tunggu apa lagi, ayo berangkat."

"Kau tidak mengerti jika suamimu ini ingin bersamamu, heh?"

Neji kembali mendengus kesal membuat Sakura terkekeh karena sisi lain Neji yang nampak manja saat ini.

"Aku akan menunggumu pulang."

Bagaikan sebuah tawaran yang berharga bagi Neji membuat pria itu kini tersenyum mendengar perkataan sang istri.

"Kau pasti masih sakit, aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke kamar dan memberikan makanan pagi."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Neji sudah mengangkat Sakura dan mengalungkan kedua kaki Sakura pada tubuhnya dan ia kembali menciumi sang istri sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya, kamar mereka.

.

.

.

Hari sudah berganti malam dan Sakura kini berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah. Langkahnya yang hanya berkeliling rumah akhirnya terhenti karena sebuah mobil yang di kenal nya berhenti di depannya. Sosok yang sedang di tunggu nya muncul setelah pintu terbuka dengan pakaian yang masih sama di saat pagi tadi.

Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa kakinya bergerak begitu saja dan berlari menghampiri prianya dan menghambur ke dalam pelukannya.

"Neji-kun."

Neji tertawa geli melihat Sakura yang seperti saat ini. Apa ini rasanya jika hati yang sedang di penuhi kebahagiaan dan cinta?

"Baru setengah hari kau sudah merindukan ku?"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada Neji dan menatap sebal sosok Neji yang sekarang penuh dengan gombalan yang membuatnya merinding.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Menarik sebelah pipi Sakura dan menjawilnya, Neji mengecup satu sisi lain dan merangkul sang istri.

"Di luar tidak leluas lebih baik di dalam." bisik Neji dan sengaja menggit pelan telinga sang istri membuat sang istri langsung menghadiahinya sikut pada perutnya.

"Dasar."

Pasangan yang sedang hangat penuh dengan perasaan bahagia karena cinta berjalan dengan mesra meninggalkan seseorang yang berdiri menonton adegan live tadi dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

.

.

Sakura memeluk Neji yang berbaring di sampingnya. Sakura yang sedang beristirahat di kamar atap di kejutkan oleh kedatangan Neji. Sempat ia menolak namun Neji tetap bersikeras dan kini menguncinya agar terdiam tanpa perlawanan.

"Bisakah kau pergi ke kamarmu?"

Satu alis Neji terangkat mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Kamarku? Sekarang tidak ada istilah kamarku atau kamu tapi kita Sakura."

"Tapi aku ingin istirahat."

"Aku tidak menganggumu. Apa kau yang berpikiran lebih?"

Lebih?

Mendengus, Sakura menarik-narik kaos putih yang di kenakan Neji membuat tubuh sang suami berguncang karena ulah nya.

"Terserah lah!"

Neji mengacak surai merah muda sang istri dan mengecupnya pelan. Seharian ini ia sibuk bekerja dan mengurus sesuatu untuk dirinya dan Sakura. Maka dari itu ia pulang agak terlambat.

"Tidurlah."

Pada kenyataanya, dengkuran halus sudah terdengar dari bibir sang istri yang sudah tertidur lelap. Menaruh kepalanya di pucuk kepala sang istri, Neji kembali teringat akan kata-kata Shion yang membuatnya cemas.

Menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskan nya perlahan, Neji menatap jendela atap yang di biarkan terbuka membuat langit yang kini di penuhi bintang menghiasi pandangannya.

Sekarang sudah berubah. Ia yang dulu sempat membenci akan sosok kekasih Sasuke kini mencintainya. Dan kehadiran Shion membuatnya harus tetap berada di sisi Sakura. Rasa cemasnya kini lebih besar di banding mencemaskan Shion yang menangis karena cintanya yang selalu di tolak Sasuke. Ke khawatiran ini muncul karena firasat nya akan Shion yang sudah mengetahui jika ia menikah dengan Sakura.

Menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya, Neji mencium kening sang istri pelan agar tidak membangunkan nya. Di elusnya rambut yang terurai dengan pelan, ia kembali mencium keningnya dengan sayang.

"Ada aku di sini, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Ya. Janjinya akan melindungi dan membahagiakan Sakura bukan hanya janji belaka. Pada kenyataanya itu adalah janjinya akan hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

Susah ya bikin adegan romantis itu/hiks/ oh ya untuk chp depan kyknya mereka akan bukan madu. Tapi kemana ya kira2? (Bantu jawab ya )

Oke sekian dluu persembahan dari nyonya Rei Sabaku. Bantu vote jika suka ya hehe

Wyd Rei Gilg Kuran Tanaka

Ckrg


End file.
